STARSTRUCK! (Kuro Version)
by Guardian of the 4th Wall
Summary: When the Kuro cast reunite for another season Ciel attempts to find a way to attract the attention of his costar Sebastian, but Sebastian only seems to view him as a child and picks on him. In the meantime Claude tries to show Alois he cares for him, but Alois wonders if he likes him for him or for another reason... Things get worse with all these fans around.
1. The Irritating Game

**TITLE: STARSTRUCK  
SUMMARY: **When the Kuro cast reunite for another season Ciel attempts to find a way to attract the attention of his costar Sebastian, but Sebastian only seems to view him as a child and picks on him. In the meantime Claude tries to show Alois he cares for him, but Alois wonders if he likes him for him or for another reason... Things get worse with all these fans around.  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian, Alois+Calude

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

The Irritating Game

* * *

"Two years ago the last episode of the Kuroshitsuji series ended on a devastating note. Alois and Claude dead, Ciel a demon, and Sebastian bound to his Lord forever. It was a sad and heartbreaking ending and since then the actors have not been seen in anything sense. So where is the cast now?" the woman on the television asked the man sitting beside her. He was the producer of Kuroshitsuji.

"On the upside it is rumored that Elizabeth will soon be making a comeback to the television but as to what exactly she'll be doing they're keeping it a secret," he explained.

"Wha, is it that you're going to continue the series?" the woman asked excitedly looking as though her world had meaning again.

"No no no, nothing like that. I've have no intention of continuing the series," the man explained smiling.

"Don't you think you should though?" the woman seemed to almost be pleading. "I mean… Kuroshitsuji is the only show that has tripled in popularity since it's completion. The reruns are still being shown. In fact an episode airs right after my talk show I believe. Though I digress, why not continue when your fan base has skyrocketed?"

"Shows often don't know when to quit, they put season after season out and the show grows old and stale. It's good where it left off."

"Though Hoyo-san, is it not true that the Kuroshitsuji franchise has been sold. So technically it isn't up to you whether or not the series continues."

"I suppose that's partially true, but they've assured me they won't continue the series."

She put her hands together in a pleading sort of way, "I see, so can you tell us what the rest of your cast is up to?"

"I stay in touch with some of them, but I'm afraid I won't be giving out that information. Many of them are with their families; some have taken up new jobs. I'm not going into details as with the fan base increase I'd fear for their safety if word got out as to where they were at."

"I see, so no new series it seems Kuro-fans, we'll just have to be disappointed," she sighed. "Though now we'll never know what happened to Sebastian and Ciel! Did he continue to hate Ciel for being eternally bound to him? Or did they get past that and fall in love like we're all hoping they would. I just… I can't…"

She suddenly began crying and shouting, "I wanna know! I wanna know!"

They cut quickly to a commercial. Sebastian laughed softly. The woman was in hysterics. "Let me answer that question for you, Ciel and Sebastian went their separate ways and barely spoke for the past two years."

He scoffed tossing his clicker to the side as the opening for Kuroshitsuji met his ears. One of their rerun episodes was on. What episode was it today? Ah, episode 7 of Season One. He liked this episode. The part where Ciel was chained against the wall was the best. During the course of filming that episode he had fantasized more than once about chaining Ciel there sometime when they weren't shooting and no one was around just for the opportunity to tease him and make him blush uncharacteristically. Ugh, he shook his head. He had had more than one impure thought about his television Lord, and had never acted on them, not even once. He had been proud of himself for that. Though despite those thoughts. He didn't actually think of Ciel in that way...

No, he was bit of a bully by heart which is why he probably made such a good demon on the show.

He didn't know what Ciel was up to now. Off with his parents probably since he hadn't seen him on TV in any new shows or series lately. Sebastian had never had the opportunity to meet his parents. Now his parents on the show he had met them a few times (crazed fans didn't realize the difference, just like they didn't realize that he wasn't actually a demon, and that Ciel wasn't actually an Earl, and that Elizabeth wasn't actually his cousin). Though the producer had their first names as their character names their last names were completely made up for the show. He sat up waiting for his favorite part of the episode to come on.

"Sebastian baby are you okay?" Kathy asked walking out of his bedroom half naked in a slutty nightie. She had blond hair and brown eyes and was just a little shorter than him. "Come to bed sweetie… I got a present for you…"

"Take your money and leave," Sebastian said dully turning up the Tv to drown out her words.

* * *

Fifteen year old Ciel sat at the table in his hotel room. His parents were off on another vacation using the money he had earned from his days as an actor. They took him to every country they decided to visit, but he would always just get a hotel to himself and let them go have fun. Trying to do things together as a family was about as much fun as visiting the dentists so he didn't bother. His parents did their thing, he did his. That's just how it was. Right now he was in France.

He was sipping his tea as the news broadcast came on. It was completely in French but had subtitles in English as he had requested upon getting this room. They were with their old producer and woman at the end had begun to uproariously cry at the thought of what happened next on their little program. He shook his head, he was embarrassed for her… Then they cut to their show. Ciel actually paid attention.

…Sebastian…

Ciel read the words Lord in English each time it appeared on the screen, over and over. He couldn't believe it, but he actually missed that… He sighed before taking another sip of his tea. It was odd watching this show, it was dubbed in French, and this was the first time he heard the French voice actor for him. It sounded nothing like him he decided, and Sebastian's French voice actor was terrible.

He went over to his bed and turned the show off before lying back. He hated to admit it, but he missed being on the set, acting as an Earl, goofing around with Alois and Elizabeth backstage during their free time. Most off all, he missed Sebastian. Staring up at the ceiling he brushed his hair from his own eyes pretending it was Sebastian's own hand. He ran his hand slowly down his chest straining to remember Sebastian's voice as he caressed his chest feeling himself blush. All at once he stopped realizing where it was headed, "Damn you," he cursed. "You're not going to make me do that again."

He rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow in an attempt to stop thinking about him. After laying still long enough he dozed off.

* * *

"Hhmm," Luka hummed after tasting the cake mix his sixteen year old brother Alois had made. "Yummy!"

"Alright set the table," Alois said and Luck jumped to his feet rushing to get plates. He stood on his toes to be able to reach it and was ecstatic to find he could. Of course he could! He was turning ten years old after all! Ten year olds should be able to reach the plates in the cupboard.

He set out spaces for the two of them. And Alois put the birthday cake mix in the oven. He set the time and then removed his hot gloves. "Is it ready?" Luka asked.

"I just put it in there Luka, don't be silly. Go watch TV till it's done would you."

"M'kay!" he cheered running into the living room he turned on the television set and plopped down before it as the news program came on.

"Brother they're talking about our show."

Alois walked in watching the woman and their old producer discussing Kuroshitsuji. They mentioned Elizabeth, he really did wonder what she was up to. Ciel too, Sebastian… Hannah… But mostly… He wondered what Claude was up to these days.

"I wanna be in another episode!" Luka suddenly yelled. Alois laughed turning to him.

"Fliming is over," he explained. "There are no more episodes."

Luka hadn't had a chance to be in many to begin with, and it was by chance he had even got that much air time. The boy who had been picked to play his brother on the show had backed out last minute. Desperate to find a replacement Alois had suggested his own brother, and phone call later his mother had drove Luka to the set. It sure had been good times watching him act. He didn't get to act with him personally as it was in a flash back and they had hired a smaller blonde haired boy to play a younger him. Still it had been fun.

"Aw," he whined.

"C'mon," Alois said turning off the TV. Let's spend our time more productively.

"By eating cookie dough!" Luka cheered rushing off to the freezer.

"I…suppose that's productive…" Alois sighed. Though were his mother alive she would not approve of them eating uncooked cookie dough.

His mother had died in a car accident a few weeks after filming had ended, and his Father… He had basically disappeared except when he needed money he would come crawling back begging like the little worm he was. Alois tended to try and forget him. They opened up a tub of cookie dough and spoons in hand began munching.

* * *

Claude sat at the café sipping the coffee. He had his computer by him watching the news. They were discussing the show he used to act on. He reached up checking to make sure his hoodie still covered his head and that his sun glasses were on securely. He didn't want to be spotted if there were any crazed fans about.

The woman newscaster started crying and he groaned leaning back in his chair. What did he care if they made another season or not. Their characters were killed off, so him and Alois nor Hannah would be returning even if they did. He glared slamming his computer screen closed before throwing a tip onto the table. He stuffed his computer in his bag and walked to the street where his limo and driver were waiting.

"All done Sir? Did you enjoy your coffee?" he asked.

Claude said nothing and climbed in, letting the driver close the door behind him. He removed his hood and took off his shades. Even having to hide like this was miserable. Though their show seemed to be becoming more and more popular by the day, and you really couldn't go too many places without seeing… Great… He noticed a billboard with Alois and Ciel's face advertising the show. You couldn't go anywhere without seeing something about the show.

He groaned, "I think I'm actually beginning to hate that show…"

* * *

"I miss everyone…" Elizabeth sighed as she sat in the waiting room for the commercial auditions. She pulled out her phone looking at a group picture of them all together. Ciel… She missed Ciel most. Her character on Kuroshitsuji was infatuated with Ciel, and the truth was she didn't have to act that part too much because she really did like Ciel. He was so cute! She was hoping he would ask her out before filming ended but he never did…

She sighed.

"Elizabeth," the woman at the door called.

"Hai!" she stood up. The woman stepped back and she walked in the room leaving her parents in the hall waiting for her. The board members were sitting at a long time ready to determine if she was worthy of being in their commercial. They began whispering immediately upon her walking in.

She was handed a script and she scanned it quickly before handing it back. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"Excuse me?"

She stopped blinking at the man behind the table who addressed her.

"You're not by any chance the one who played Elizabeth Middleford in Kuroshitsuji are you?"

She blinked. "Um… Yes I am…"

The board members began speaking all at once quite excitedly. "You're hired."

She blinked. Still a little confused as to what was going on. "Um… Sorry?"

"You're hired, our secretary will give you all the information downstairs, please don't say anything to the other people trying to audition."

"But I… I didn't even say anything…" she said nervously.

"That's alright," the man said smiling. "We know what you can do."

She walked back out to the waiting room and over to her parents. They stood up excitedly. "How did it go sweetie?"

"Let's just go, clearly I didn't get it," she explained and put on the coat her father held out to her. They got into the elevator and she leaned against the wall her arms crossed as her parents gave her consoling words like, "You'll get it next time sweetie." "Don't let this hurt your feelings."

She didn't even stop by the secretary's desk. So many other girls were trying out for that commercial… Why should she get it just because of the show she had played on? Elizabeth never went back…

* * *

"My my... would you look at the time," Hannah said checking her watch. "I better be goin'."

She grabbed her coat off the back of her seat at the black jack table. "My money please," she said turning to the dealer. Groaning he threw down the wad of cash she had just won. Swiftly she put it in her bra and waved goodbye. She loved gambling at the casinos. It was a pastime of hers. It was about 2,000 dollars just for a seat at a table, and this did not include the money you actually used to play. Though she was done for the evening. It was time to return to her suite and rest until her spa day tomorrow.

The only question was, how was she going to get out of the casino without being spotted. She reached in her purse pulling out a head band, sun glasses and ribbon to tie her hair up with. After putting all of these things on she (shockingly) made it out to her limo with no confrontation. Huffing she sat back. The driver's voice came over the intercom. "Where to ma'am."

"Home Jeremy," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am."

She removed her disguise and clicked a button for the TV to lower from the ceiling of the limo. The news came on. No surprise the topic was their TV show. "Ugh," she sighed. Even she was getting sick of seeing this, almost as if hearing about the show was leaving a bad taste in her mouth... She turned it off immediately reaching into her purse she removed a small picture. Alois, Luka, Claude and her were seated outside the studio in their costumes from the show eating from their bentou boxes. She smiled. She missed those kids... and couldn't help but wonder just how tall Luka was now...

* * *

"Mama," Elizabeth whined when she woke up that morning. "Why didn't you wake me! I'm running late, we have that interview remember! Mama!"

She rushed to her door swinging it open only to find Ciel standing there. He had his hands in his pockets looking as cool as ever. He hadn't changed. He was still shorter than her. Though why was he only a little shorter? She had grown a lot in the last two years. She looked down gasping realizing she looked thirteen once again. "What the? Ciel what?"

"Lizzy," he said looking up at her taking a step into her room he turned holding out his hand. "Will you dance with me? My Lady?"

"Ciel…"

Suddenly she heard a violin playing in the background and spun around to find Sebastian dressed as one would expect Sebastian to dress playing for them.

"My Lady?" Ciel whispered once again to call her attention. She spun back around. "I would love to dance Ciel," she said reaching out for his hand and then… Sebastian's playing suddenly became horrible… awful even... It sounded a lot like her alarm…

She blinked, her hand outstretched to the ceiling, her alarm going off beside her, and no Ciel or Sebastian in sight. She sighed. "Aw man…"

She sat up. "I had really thought that was real this time… How stupid."

She glanced at her clock. It was six fifteen in the morning. At least she wasn't running late like she thought in her dream. Ah well. She went to her computer booting it up so she could check her e-mails. When it loaded she found no less than seventy requests for her to be in a different assortment of films and programs. It was harder than she thought.

Oddly, she seemed to be one of the only Kuro Cast Members to be attempting to continue her acting career. She noticed one of her latest e-mails reading: _Kuroshitsuji Cast Reunion! _She clicked it immediately. Apparently the person who recently purchased the Kuroshitsuji franchise was holding a reunion for the cast to discuss the future of the franchise.

She blinked. Was this for real, they were all going to get together again! She felt like it was the day before Christmas. If only she had exchanged numbers with Ciel before they parted she could call and see if he would be there. No matter, she was certain he would show up!

He had to…

* * *

Sebastian yawned laying stretched out on his bed. He really was pathetic. Every other night almost he had a different girl in his bed. The idea of settling down and actually building a relationship with one of them had crossed him mind more than once. Still he had never attempted it.

Once again his mind wondered onto Ciel. He missed having someone adorable to poke fun at. Sebastian had given Ciel his number before Ciel left with his parents, though he hadn't called him even once so Sebastian never got his. It would have been fun to have kept in touch. To hear about the girlfriends Ciel had undoubtedly had at one point or another. He would have been able to tease him about it and hear his voice get all nervous. That's really what he wanted. Someone to poke fun at, Ciel had always been fun to joke about on set. Trying to find new ways to make him uncomfortable or extra nervous was always a beloved pastime of his.

Maybe he should really pick one of these women and go on a date instead of just another night of meaningless sex. He grabbed his phone looking down the list of all the women he had basically on call. Which one did he like the most of these…

He scrolled down remembering their faces one by one. Though, he didn't want any of them…

"Damn it," he cursed. He was about to toss his phone to the side when the tone chimed alerting him to a new e-mail. He opened it without too much thought, not even bothering to read it's title, and then he smiled. The classic little sneaky smile his character was known for. So a reunion huh?

Ciel would certainly come to that wouldn't he? He would get the chance to see him again, and speak with him. He grinned. He couldn't wait. Making fun of that child again would be hilarious.

* * *

Ciel had been staring at his email for the better part of two hours. A gathering of the Cast huh? He wondered if Sebastian would come. He was sure that he would, why wouldn't he? If… if Ciel went he could finally talk to him again after all this time. Maybe even… confess to him…

Suddenly he shook his head. Just what was he going to tell him exactly? He could see it now some bratty love-struck teen confessing his feelings to a full groan man who probably has a girlfriend right now or even a wife… He felt his heart completely skip a beat at the thought.

No… The press would have been all over a story of a Kuro Cast member getting married. So he couldn't possibly be married. Besides he was sure that Sebastian didn't have a girlfriend when filming was taking place.

What would he tell him exactly? "Hi Sebastian, I've been thinking about you a lot these past two years, do you think we could go out?"

It sounded stupid even in his own head, besides, he probably hadn't even crossed Sebastian's mind once, and… This whole thing was that damn shows fault. How can you sit there and cast a child in the role of master to a debonair guy like him anyway. Day in and day out on the set being close to him and being called master and having that man look at him like he was some kind of God. No wonder he had all these screwed up thoughts about his co-star. In the time since he left the set those thoughts only got worse, and now that he was fifteen. Sebastian always seemed to be on his thoughts when he did the things teenage boys tend to do when they're alone in their rooms at night.

The sound of the hotel room door opening called his attention and he looked up. His parents had walked. They had bags of souvenirs and new clothes. His mother's face was flushed and appeared to have been drinking. His father though looked upset.

"Oh my!" his mother sighed running over and hugging him. "That was so much fun you really should have come. Ah, where should we go next… I know… Africa! I've always wanted to go on a Safari!"

"I thought we were going to Italy next," his father glared at her crossing his arms. "You said we could go see my cousins if we came here first."

"Oh, fine you big baby," his mother said finally letting go of him. She went over to the mirror and began combing out her hair. "Italy next and then Africa."

"You two can go without me," Ciel said and both of them turned to look at him.

His mother blinked, "Ciel baby, why don't you want to go with us?"

It wasn't like they did much together anyway on these vacations they seemed to be taking on after another. Except for the fact that they would occasionally have dinner together.

"I'd like to go back to Japan for a little while. I'll meet up with you guys later okay."

"But sweetie, you're too little to go to a country by yourself," she said smiling.

Ciel felt a small stab of annoyance at that. He was old enough to get a hotel room by himself, to tour a country by himself while they were off doing who knows what. Apparently as soon a plane is involved he's suddenly too little…

"It's fine, I've been running around this country while you guys have been gone. It's no big deal," he explained.

"Wha! But what if—"

His father turned interrupting her, "What do you want to go to Japan for anyway? Meeting up with that Elizabeth girl?"

Ciel blinked. "No why—"

Suddenly his mother cheered. "Ah, I like Elizabeth she would be good for you Ciel. If you have her number I'll give her parents a call and we'll set up a play date."

"Play date?" he sighed. "Mother, just how old do you think I am!"

"Huh?" she turned to him. "Don't ask your mother silly questions. You're twelve."

Ciel glared. Great his own mother didn't know how old he was! His father walked over to him. "Don't mind her, she's hammered at the moment I'd be shocked if she even knew my name. When did you want to leave, if you head out before she sobers up you might just be able to sneak away without a lecture."

"I'll head out then," Ciel said. "Have fun going wherever you're headed next."

He grabbed his cell phone leaving the room so he could call for the arrangements.

* * *

"Luka!" Alois called walking out into the hall. Where was he anyway? He wanted to tell him they would be going to Japan for a while. He read the e-mail that morning. He didn't tell Luka about it because they had been getting ready for school. Though Luka should have been home before him.

"Luka!" he called again before giving up he called his cell phone and could hear the ringing in the house. It was coming from upstairs. He opened the door to his own room and found Luka lying asleep in his bed. He smiled closing his phone before laying down next to him.

He patted his head and whispered his name until he opened his eyes. "You're home…"

"Yup," he answered. "How was your day Luka?"

"Good," he answered sleepily.

Smiling he sat up. "Big brother has a surprise for you."

"Wha!" Luka sat up excitedly.

"We're going to go to Japan for a little while. They're having a Kuro Cast reunion."

"Will I get to see Hannah again!" he asked cheerfully.

Alois nodded, and Luka jumped up going on about how he had to go pack. He rushed from the room to his own. He was glad his brother was so excited about it. Though taking the time away from school would be difficult, and it's not like this was the kind of thing schools excused. It had been hard enough being an actor and being in school. Everyone there seemed to either like him or hate him with none in between. Mostly it was the girls who thought he was so cool, and the guys hated him because he stole the attention of their girls. He didn't care about those things anyway.

What he did care about was seeing Claude again. He really liked Claude. He was the perfect Seme! Tall, imposing, and strong. Alois had read a few too many yaoi and yuri manga's for his own good.

"I can't wait," he whispered smiling.

* * *

Claude walked into the hotel conference room that had been rented out for the event. Immediately a man rushed over to him. "Claude is good to see you, my name is Oshiro I've purchased the franchise and organized everyone to meet here today. So how have you been since filming ended?"

"Fine," he answered dully.

"Good good," he said smiling. "We have some refreshments set out so please enjoy yourself until everyone else arrives. Speaking of—"

The doors opened and Hannah was standing wearing an black silk dress with a split up the side. Her hair was done up in a bun and she had large diamond hoop earrings in her ears. Oshiro-san rushed over giving the same spew to her before hurrying off to check on other things. Hannah went over to Claude. "It's been a while."

"Indeed."

"So, what have you been up to Claude?" she asked. "We were in touch there in the beginning but I guess we both kind of drifted away."

"I guess so," he answered.

Their conversation was strained. Tense. It was very clear they were forcing conversation. "I haven't seen you in anything recently. Can't get hired?"

"I haven't been trying. I made more than enough money from the show, so there really was no reason to try for another role," he explained.

"Yeah, I thought the same. For a while I had some strange guy named Garrick calling me trying to get me to shoot a porno for him," she sighed thinking back on that week when he kept bugging her. She eventually had to get a new phone to get the calls to stop.

Without missing a beat he responded, "I would have bought that; you probably would have been great in it."

"Ass," she snapped crossing her legs, she rested her chin in her hands.

"Sure been awhile," a voice said from behind both of them. They turned to find Maylene standing with Bard, his hand on her hip. They were both wearing classic business suits looking as though they had just left the office.

"Ah, so are you two an item now?" Hannah asked.

Maylene's face grew slightly red and she held out her left hand. "Bardy and I got married," she said.

Hannah got to her feet speaking her congratulations as she walked over to see the ring. Claude looked up at him as he stood looking slightly nervous and scratching his head. "Did she just call you Bardy?"

He suddenly looked even more nervous, "Uh, that's um…well…"

"I didn't hear anything on your wedding," Hannah said. "You should have told me I would have brought a present."

"Oh no," Maylene said smiling. "We would have loved you all to be there, but with how crazy this shows been in the press lately, we thought it best if our wedding were to be just close family. It took a lot to make sure they didn't find out."

"I'll bet, I have to wear a disguise just to go out in public," Hannah said.

"Hannah! Hannah!"

She turned at the sound of her name and spotted Lucka running across the room towards her. He was taller than he had been, though no less adorable. The underlining stony expression she had been wearing since her arrival melted away and she leaned down catching the boy in a hug before leaning down to his height. "My, you've gotten so big."

Claude hadn't been paying attention he was looking into the glass he was holding watching the surrounding light form patterns in the ice cubes. When his vision was disrupted by a pair of hands on his glasses he took notice. "Guess who…"

The briefest traces of a smile could be seen. "Hello Alois."

Smiling Alois jumped over the back of the sofa sitting beside him. "It's been forever Claude how are you?"

"Fine…" Claude answered taking in Alois for the first time in two years. He was barely taller than when he had last seen him, but he did appear… Suddenly his face turned slightly solemn. "I read about your mother in the paper. I'm sorry."

Alois blinked before laughing. "That was so long ago… it's okay. She's in a better place."

"How is your Father dealing with it?" Claude asked not realizing until seeing his expression that this was a sore subject with him.

"Dad's being an ass as always," he explained. Alois was wearing a white sweater with a grey zip up hoodie and a pair of light brown slacks and suddenly he jumped to his feet. "That reminds me I have to show you…"

He reached into his pocket removing his wallet and held out his permit to Claude. Apparently he thought it would be more dramatic if he stood to show it to him. Claude took it looking at it closely. "Congratulations. How has driving been?"

"It's so much fun. I drove me and Luka here," Alois explained.

Claude's eyebrow twitched slightly, "You realize a permit means you have to drive with your adult or legal guardian right?"

"…Huh?" Alois blinked.

"I'm keeping this. Last thing we need is for you to get pulled over," he sighed.

Alois suddenly looked upset. "No way! Give it back!"

He leaned over him trying to reach for it, but froze when he saw Ciel had walked in. Completely forgetting about his permit he jumped over the back of the sofa and ran over to him coming to a stop a few inches from him. He seemed to be examining something and then suddenly he smiled, "You're taller… but, at least you're still shorter than me."

"Ha ha," Ciel said sarcastically. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a baggy light blue sweater that was hanging off his shoulders and a sleeveless white tank.

"Ciel!" Maylene called rushing over to him. "Oh you're so tall. How cute!"

"Hello," he said turning to her, and his eyes caught sight of her ring.

"Maylene, did—"

She suddenly got red, "Me and Bard got married. Sorry for not telling you Ciel, we kept it a secret from press and everyone besides close family."

Ciel felt a small surge of panic. If Maylene was able to get married without anyone finding out then… Maybe Sebastian really would be…

"Um... Is Sebastian here yet?" he asked.

"Nope!" Alois said rather loudly as if to say he was still here. He threw his arms around Ciel spinning him around in order to lead him back to where Claude was. "So what has Ciel been doing?"

"Nothing," he answered bluntly as Alois steered him to the sofa across from Claude and made him sit down.

"How school been going?" Claude asked.

Ciel shrugged. "I'm probably going to drop out."

"What! Why!"

"People go to school so they can get jobs and have money. I have money so it's pointless going through all that," he explained as though people talked about dropping out of school every day.

"Fine, I guess me and Luka will be the only intelligent ones," Alois said shrugging.

At the mention of Luka, Ciel recalled the article he had read. "Oh, sorry about your mother."

"Jeez, why does everyone apologize, that's so ridiculous," he said smiling and started ruffling Ciel's hair. "I'm sorry for this awful haircut of yours. Did you not think to pick up a new style in two years?"

He pushed his hand away, "You kept your hair the same."

"Yeah, but my style was cool to begin with, and your girlfriends here."

Ciel blinked looking up. Elizabeth and Finnian had just walked in. They apparently met in the lobby before they walked in talking. Lizzy was wearing her hair up in a single pony tail and had on a long slender pink dress. "I better say hi," Ciel said getting to his feet he walked over to her.

"Hi, Lizzy," he said.

She turned to face him and her face lit up immediately. Ciel… Ciel was taller than her. It wasn't by much, but it counted! "It seems like forever Ciel."

She hugged him smiling. This was odd. She wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs or acting overly excited. Lizzy's personality had always been the same as her character's on the show. Or rather she had brought her personality into the character. Though now…

"I heard you were getting into showbiz again. What are you playing in?"

"I have a lot of things lined up lately. The biggest is a new movie coming out called Good Doll. Basically, I'm a toy that comes to life, it's a kids movie," she explained fiddling with her hair.

"Please let me know when it comes out so I can see it," Ciel offered.

"I'll give you an invitation to the premiere," she said. "You could… be my date if it's not too much trouble."

"No of course not, I'd be happy to escort you," Ciel said before turning to Finnian. "What have you been up to—"

_Lizzy put her hand over her heart feeling it beat rather fast. Ciel was too perfect… _her face flushed softly.

The sound of the door opening met their ears. Elizabeth spun around. "Sebastian!" she cheered.

Ciel's eye's widened slightly and he turned his attention past Finnian to the door. There he was wearing a suit the top three buttons of the white business shirt undone, though this was only just noticeable as his tie covered most of that area. _Damn_, the man he had been fantasizing about for two years just walked in the room, and suddenly, he felt like he wanted to leave...

* * *

Elizabeth hurried over, "Sebastian!"

As a bit of a joke he bowed to her, "Lady Elizabeth."

She suddenly giggled, "I remember that line."

Sebastian stood tall once more before the two began reminiscing together. Ciel felt like he was rooted to the floor, his stomach seemed to be doing somersaults and he could already feel his face getting hot. _Damn it, what's wrong with me_?

Suddenly Sebastian started walking his way. Ciel glanced to the side pretending as though he had become very interested in a portrait on the wall. He walked closer and closer and closer and then… He completely passed by him without even so much as a backwards glance. Ciel blinked. Nothing? Not even a hi?

He watched Sebastian make his way to where Claude and Alois were.

"Long time huh?" Sebastian asked

"Are you still living here in Tokyo?" Alois asked, and thus the small talk began.

Ciel didn't understand it. It wasn't like he was expecting Sebastian to run up to him and confess his love or anything like that, but he hadn't expected no reaction at all. He saw Maylene run over to tell him her good news, and he felt a bit upset by it all.

"Ciel!"

He turned to find Soma rushing over to him. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a blue shirt and a snake skin vest. He rushed over hugging him. "You've grown up so much!"

"Hi Soma," he said sighing.

"You have to tell me everything! Absolutely everything since we parted," he said and snapping his fingers and Agni was at his side a moment later with drinks. Alcoholic for Soma, non for Ciel. On the show he had played the Prince of Bengal, with Agni as his servant. In real life he was the only son of a highly respected corporate President in Bengal, and Agni was his secretary.

"Here you are," Agni said handing the glasses to them. His smelled like tea…

Thus the reunion went into full swing. More cast members arrived as it progressed. Like Vincent and Rachel (his on screen parents), Thompson who had actually played three characters on the show, the old man who played Lord Trancy showed up with his wife Vicky (who had played the old version of Queen Victoria on the show). Lord Trancy's name was actually named Benjamin Drake. He was an incredibly nice old man who always brought him, Alois, Elizabeth and Luka presents during the few times he had been on set. Ciel hadn't been able to watch the scenes with him in it more than once because it was so odd watching him seem so evil on the show when in reality he was so kind to everyone.

Aleister came, as well as Meena, Ran-Mao and Lau of course showed up. William, and Grell arrived quite late. In honor of the occasion Grell had showed up fully costumed with his red hair contacts, teeth and uniform. He immediately started pretending to flirt with Sebastian appearing to have arrived drunk. Ciel found himself getting a little upset at how Grell was pulling on his arm and rubbing his face against his sleeve.

Among the last people to turn up was Tanaka, Pluto, Paula, Angela, and Ash.

Everyone by now was enjoying themselves, laughing, and talking about old times. Suddenly Bard got up on a chair and turned to the crowd, "Here's to not being as epic and awesome as the characters we play on TV."

Alois' eyes narrowed playfully as he sat beside Claude, "Speak for yourself I'm a hundred times more awesome that Kuro's Alois could ever be."

Claude smiled lightly at the comment, "You're that confident huh?"

Alois just grinned in response.

Bard raised his glass and many of them cheered. Ciel by this time was feeling a bit miserable. Sebastian had not said one word to him the whole time. He hadn't even acknowledged him in any way. Not a wave or a smile. Not anything. He sighed. He just wanted to go up to his hotel room and go to sleep. Tomorrow when the cast and he left he could try and catch a glance of Sebastian before he leaves to go home.

He was off with Soma, Agni, Elizabeth and Paula makin' small talk about this and that. All the while he kept looking back to where Sebastian was sitting. He had hoped he might catch Sebastian looking at him, though no…

"Everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming," came the voice of Oshiro as he addressed them all. "I would like to formally introduce myself, I am Oshiro and I have purchased the Kuroshitsuji franchise. First off I would like to thank you all personally for the hard work you put in to making Kuroshitsuji as wonderful as it is, and I would like to inform you on a wonderful new project I'm starting. It's a new series. I have my associates passing out the scripts to the first episode for you all to read. Please, feel free to discuss the idea amongst yourselves and give me an answer as to whether or not you would like to participate tomorrow morning at the breakfast banquet the hotel will supply for you. It starts at eight in the morning so please show up on time. As for now enjoy the rest of your evenings."

Ciel sighed. He thought something like this would happen. It was like the franchise was a piñata and they just wanted to beat as much money out of it as they could.

Elizabeth flipped through the copy she was handed and giggled some of her lines her copy like everyone else's was personalized to have her parts highlighted. She skipped to the end of what was planned for episode one. There it was, in black and white. Episode one ends with Sebastian kissing Ciel…

Elizabeth gasped. Kiss! Did she read that right. She quickly reread the passage. They kiss in this script. They… they actually…

She glanced at Ciel he wasn't even bothering to read his script yet. He and Soma were discussing something but her head was buzzing so loudly with thought that she couldn't think about anything except the face that Ciel and Sebastian would kiss. She pictured it for a moment and then shook her head. No! They're guys! You can't show that kind of stuff on TV, this will make people hate their show for sure. Two guys… like that… on Kuroshitsuji. This script was like a bad doujinshi! No no no! Ciel surely wasn't going to stand for it! He'll read it and he will bluntly say, "No way I'm doing that!"

She just had to wait. Wait for the time when he read it. When Soma and Ciel's conversation finally ended Soma hurried off to talk to someone else. She noticed it was just the two of them standing together so she turned to him. "Uh, Ciel. Why don't you skim through the script. It…it seems a little… um…"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at her nervousness and then started skimming through it. A minute later he skimmed to the end and read what Elizabeth had been reading. She watched him with earnest and saw his face flush slightly. _I knew it! _She thought smiling internally_. He's totally embarrassed. There is no way he'll do it!_

"Ciel! What do you think huh?" Alois asked rushing over to him hold the copy. "You think you want to do it?"

"I don't think it will go over too well, we've already had two seasons and this one is so drastically different… I don't know. I'd like to sleep on it," he said.

Elizabeth looked shocked in the background as though she was about to faint, her worried expression twitching slightly. She couldn't believe he was actually considering it!

Alois smiled, "But then the pages will get all creased."

"Not literally," Ciel snapped rolling his eyes. "Baka."

He sighed rolling up the script placing it in his back pocket. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you two tomorrow at breakfast."

"Wha? It's only ten o'clock. It's not even college party time yet," Alois snapped glaring.

"I don't care, I'm tired," he said exasperatedly. He was tired. Tired of waiting for Sebastian to say even one word to him, tired of Sebastian ignoring him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to go chase that man down, he still had his pride. It's not like… it's not like Sebastian owes him anything. There really wasn't even a proper excuse for being angry at him. He walked out to the lobby and hit the button for the elevator. With a chime the doors open. He stepped inside and turned around to find Sebastian standing there smiling.

He blinked slightly shocked that he had been there, feeling unnerved from looking him in the eyes he immediately casted his gaze down at the floor and Sebastian stepped in standing beside him.

_Damn this was uncomfortable_, he thought. The man of his fantasies was mere inches away. So close to him and… He wanted to just kiss him. One kiss and he might realize how stupid his fantasies actually are and be able to forget about him. How would he do it?

He imagined himself turning to Sebastian and asking in the most polite form for one simple kiss, though the insane thought disappeared as soon as he thought it. Who asks for a kiss anyway? The romantic thing would be to just lean over and do it! Ciel glanced sideways. Sebastian was way too tall, even if he stood on his toes he wouldn't be able to reach his lips. He imagined himself for a moment running out and grabbing a step stool before placing it on the floor in order to kiss him properly.

_Damn it, _he cursed himself._ Don't be a woman! If you're going to do it. DO IT!_

Suddenly Ciel's hand shot out clutching Sebastian' tie, which he pulled hard bring Sebastian's face down to meet his. Ciel leaned into it and kissed Sebastian right on the lips. He let go a moment later.

It had happened so fast Sebastian didn't even have time to think through it clearly. Standing straight once more he glanced down at the kid though no longer looked at him as one. Ciel was taller than he had been two years ago but still rather short. The top of his head reached a few inches below his collar bone. His frame too was more defined, no longer appearing childlike but… Why was he worrying now about how much Ciel had grown.

"What was that for?" he grinned.

"…"

"Ciel?"

"That was… because I felt like it…"

"Is that so?" Sebastian said folding his arms. "You're actually making me feel a little bad for ignoring you at the party."

Ciel's eyes narrowed slightly at the comment. _So he HAD done that on purpose_.

"I had to admit though, the look on your face when I walked by without even addressing you was priceless. I caught a glimpse of it in the reflection of the window. You looked like a new puppy waiting for his master to get home from work only to be bypassed completely."

Ciel folded his arms as well suddenly feeling rather self-conscious, was he not even going to mention the kiss? Apparently Sebastian had already forgotten about it, "Don't compare me to an animal."

"What should I compare you to then?" he asked.

"…"

"Ciel?"

"…"

_Silent treatment huh_? Sebastian thought turning away. Alright I can play that too, though you'll be the first to speak.

After about thirty seconds Ciel sighed, "Damn this is a long elevator…"

"Not really, you never hit the button to make it go anywhere," Sebastian explained teasing him some more. The annoyed look on his face as he hit the number for his floor was indeed precious.

"Tsk, you didn't either." In their absence Ciel had forgotten how irritating Sebastian could be at times, as he always did things to purposely annoy him. It had always been one of his worst habits. Why had he not remembered any of that until now?

"Yes, but you walked on first so I figured you would politely ask me for which floor I needed," Sebastian said. It was true, he enjoyed torturing him. "As I can see, that was clearly not the case."

Ciel glared, "Which floor do you want?"

"You already hit it, but thank you for asking."

"Tsk," he turned away fuming.

Sebastian eyed him, his eyes narrowed. Ciel's face was burning in exasperation. He was too cute when he was all pissed off like he was now. Part of him wanted to go a little further and see just how pissed off he could make him. Though, doing so on their first day back wasn't exactly a good idea. Besides… he touched his lips in thought. Ciel had kissed him. Clearly, Ciel was trying to irritate him too? It wasn't going to work he was a master at this game.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened, a woman's voice echoed, "Seventh Floor."

Ciel stepped out. Heading down the hall to where his room was only to look back to find Sebastian following him. "What are you doing?" he snapped.

"Going to my room," Sebastian explained he held up his room keycard with the number 713 on it.

Ciel reached in his pocket taking out the keycard he had received upon arriving at the front desk. It read 712. They were right next door to each other.

"Tsk," he sighed continuing the walk.

He reached his room and slid the keycard through the scanner. He had only opened his door a crack when he heard, "So, how have you been?"

Pausing a moment before he turned to look at Sebastian he felt his heart speeding up slightly. "I've been okay. You?"

"Fine, but you never did call me…" Sebastian said crossing his arms as though accusing him of something awful.

Ciell turned away. "My parents deleted your number after we got in the car. They said it was weird that a an old man like you would give their number to a little kid."

_Old man_, his eyebrow twitched. He was a lot of things, but an old man wasn't one of them. "So that's what happened."

"Yea…" Ciel said softly not looking at him.

Sebastian decided to change the subject, and thought quickly of his next means to torture him, "What did you think of the script for the show they want to make?"

Ciel felt his face burning again, so he took special care to keep his face turned away from Sebastian's. "It… it's okay. Though…the plot seems…odd…"

"Is it the fact that we're lovers in this one?"

"It was a kiss, the script didn't say anything about us being…" his throat seemed caught up on the last word. He just couldn't bring himself to say the word "Lovers," that was embarrassing…

"I suppose that's true, but it certainly seems to apply that. So that kiss in the elevator was practice for the scene then? Let me guess, you never kissed a man before and you wanted to make sure you were actually brave enough to do it?" he teased he began to reach out so he could tousle his hair in a playful manner but stopped short when Ciel spoke up.

"Actually, that was the first time I've ever kissed anyone," Ciel said bluntly before opening the door and without so much as a glance back he closed the door. Standing his his room he rested his head against the door shaking slightly. That did not go how he wanted. He just wished his heart would stop beating so fast.

Sebastian sighed leaning his head against the outside of the door. Maybe Ciel is better at this irritating game than he thought.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: STARSTRUCK  
SUMMARY: **When the Kuro cast reunite for another season Ciel attempts to find a way to attract the attention of his costar Sebastian, but Sebastian only seems to view him as a child and picks on him. In the meantime Claude tries to show Alois he cares for him, but Alois wonders if he likes him for him or for another reason... Things get worse with all these fans around.  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian, Alois+Calude

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning before Alois finally decided to call it a night and that was only because Claude decided to go to bed so Alois followed him into the elevator so they could ride up together.

"So, it's been awhile huh?" Alois said smiling.

Claude looked down at him for a single moment before he grabbed his chin tilting his head up and he leaned down kissing him softly on the lips. Blushing Alois pulled away, "Claude, we agreed we wouldn't do this sort of thing until I'm eighteen remember?"

"It's been two years since I last saw you, you really expected me to not sneak in at least one," he said turning to face the doorway as the elevator came to a stop. "You don't really appear to have missed me at all…"

Alois looked annoyed at this comment and he hit the emergency stop button on the elevator before he spun around and hugged him wrapping his arms around Claude's torso and pressing the side of his face against his chest. "Of course I did, I thought about you a lot. Though, this is a secret right? So I couldn't very well just run up and kiss you in there could I?"

"I suppose not," Claude said wrapping his arms around Alois in return.

"I really did miss you," Alois said standing on his toes so he could place a single kiss on Claude's cheek.

He turned undoing the emergency stop and the elevator doors slid open. He was just about to step off when Claude suddenly grabbed his arm pulling him back in the corner he pushed him against the wall kissing him fervently which didn't even begin to show the torture he'd gone through in their time apart. After finally prying his lips away, Alois started in on his protests even as Claude placed a few enticing kisses on his neck.

"Claude, settle down, I don't need you getting in trouble because of me," Alois said sternly in a rather authoritative tone. It was a similar tone he would use with Luka when he was getting out of hand.

Claude rested his forehead on Alois' shoulder sighing, "You're right…"

"Of course I am," Alois said softly pushing him back. "I'm sorry, I know how unfair it is asking you to wait until I'm old enough, but… I just couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you on my account alone. You know if you ever got caught with me it wouldn't matter if I explained it was consensual because my age would automatically put it in the class of statutory—"

"I know already," Claude said folding his arms.

"I'm sorry," Alois said again with a halfhearted smile. "I really do love you though."

Claude stared at his smile. Alois really was something else...

"So, it's been awhile huh?"

Claude blinked. "What?"

Alois looked at him, "I said it's been awhile huh?"

"Oh yea," Claude said shrugging. He had been daydreaming again. Damn it, why couldn't he keep these thoughts out of his head!

"Do you want to do it?"

Claude felt his heart stop and he turned to him, "What?"

"The movie, do you want to do it? I can't really get a good grasp of the plot from just the script of the first episode I wish they would have given us a plot summary. Though, they probably will tomorrow at breakfast," Alois said removing the scrip from his pocket he scanned the first page over again as the elevator doors opened.

He stepped out in the hallway, Claude walked to his room. He didn't want to stay with Alois alone for too long. He didn't really trust himself after the kinds of thoughts he had been having. Alois continued to speak as he followed Claude to his room, "I guess I'll have to decide better tomorrow, you go and get a good night's sleep Claude."

"You too," he said in a monotone before scanning his card and opening it. "You're going straight to bed right?"

He nodded pushing back a few strands of his blonde hair so it was out of his eyes, "Yeah, after I check on Luka I'll hit it too. See you at breakfast tomorrow."

Alois was too adorable, he wanted so much to just drag him into his room right then, but that would only cause problems; with that Claude shut the door. Either way, he was at least very happy to see him once again.

* * *

Ciel went down to breakfast sitting with Alois and Elizabeth feeling tired. He hadn't slept much since he spent much of the night thinking about Sebastian. Why couldn't he get that man out of his damn head for just two minutes…

"Are you alright Ciel?" Elizabeth asked noticing how tired he looked.

"Unn," he nodded dully before noticing Sebastian walk by the table. Alois couldn't help but catch the quick glance Ciel shot in his direction before looking away rather quickly. Smiling Alois put his hands behind his head, "It's not going to work you know."

"Excuse me?" Ciel snapped looking up in his direction.

"You and Sebastian. First you're too young, and second you both have Seme personalities, and it never works when that is the case."

"Semi?" Elizabeth repeated blinking. "What do you mean semi, like, he only has a little—"

"Never mind Lizzy, what would you like Alois and I will fix you a plate," Ciel said getting to his feet.

"Oh," she said smiling as she named a few foods of interest. After Ciel grabbed Alois dragging him up to the buffet area.

"Could you not say things like that in front of Elizabeth," Ciel snapped.

"Well it's true. You look like a good uke but your personality is a seme, that's Sebastian's personality too, so honestly, I don't see how—"

"Ugh, you're annoying," Ciel snapped before grabbing a plate.

"Well, you feel that way about Sebastian don't you?"

Ciel turned immediately trying to hide the flush of color that rushed to his face at the mention of Sebastian's name. "Oh my God, you're serious! I was just teasing you, but you actually think that about him!"

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped. He was being way too loud, someone was going to overhear.

"Alright answer me this, if you two were to sleep together who do you imagine on top?"

Ciel didn't feel like answering this he started to fix Elizabeth's plate completely ignoring him. If there was one thing Alois really hated it was being ignored.

"I knew it," Alois grinned. "You have to understand you'd be on bottom because with yaoi couples there is a bit of a height restriction when it comes to these sorts of things. The smaller of the two is always on bottom."

"Would you stop," Ciel snapped. "This really isn't the place to be discussing this."

"I'm just trying to help," Alois said grinning.

"I don't see how height has anything to—" Ciel began only to be interrupted.

"Think of it as an amusement park ride." He put his hand in the air above him, "You must be this tall or taller to ride Sebastian."

"Will you keep your voice down!" Ciel snapped glaring.

"I'm just being honest and—. Oh hey, Oshiro-san is here."

Alois hurried back to their table and Ciel followed handing Elizabeth her plate.

The man had his hair slicked back and was dressed in a business suit. He walked up to the front of the room. "I hope you're all enjoying your breakfast. I'm having my associates pass out plot summaries to you all, I'll give you all thirty minutes to read and discuss the idea. Then I would like to take a poll to see which of you would be interested in acting in this."

Ciel took the pamphlet handed to him and read through the contents quickly.

"I'll do it," Alois said looking up from the pamphlet. "So long as they don't kill me off again."

"It doesn't even mention my character in the overview description, and I'm not in the first episode," Lizzy said sighing.

"Well you weren't in the first episode of the other series either," Alois pointed out.

"I know," she said sighing. "Are you going to do it Ciel?"

Ciel folded his arms. In truth, no. He didn't want to. The plot sounded ridiculous. As if it were just an overload of fan service and filler combined to be its own series. Though, if he said no, production would stop on the film, everyone would go home. Sebastian would return to wherever he lived and Ciel would go back to hopping around from one tourist attraction to another in wake of his parents who would go off and do their own thing. Thus he would spend a lot of time going places on his own and staying by himself in lonely upscale hotel rooms.

If he said yes, and they started filming this new series Ciel would see Sebastian almost every day until filming concluded. They would go to parties and attend events all the while. He didn't have any delusions of course. Ciel was not expecting Sebastian to fall head over heels for him or anything. Though if he could kiss him (the peck in the elevator didn't count), just once maybe he would finally stop thinking about him every damn second of the day, they kiss at the end of the first episode according to the script. After that he would surely be able to move on and stop thinking about him!

Either way you look at it, the latter was the best option...

"I guess I will."

"Oh good!" Elizabeth said happily. "I'll be looking forward to filming!"

"Elizabeth, don't you have that other film you're doing?" Ciel asked remembering she had mentioned something about it.

"Oh yea, I'm sure I can do both. I'll just have to keep an eye and schedule things accordingly. It'll all work out," she said grinning. She really couldn't wait to work with Ciel once again. Meanwhile across the room Sebastian, Claude, Hannah and Luka were seated at their own table. Luka (who really idolized Hannah) had chosen to sit with her.

"Well, it'll be hilarious watching Ciel in a casting like this," Sebastian said after setting the pamphlet down.

"Hannah, we'll see each other a lot won't we?" Luka asked happily.

"It seems so little one," she answered taking a drink of water before cutting a piece of her pancake. She held it out at the end of the fork to Luka who opened his mouth accepting it happily. Pancakes were the best. Claude couldn't help but glance over towards Alois, though his back was to him, so he couldn't catch a glance from him. Damn, he almost felt like suggesting a move to another table.

"Ugh goodness me," came a voice from the entrance. Angie had walked in with Eustis (whom had been known as Undertaker on the show).

Angie wore a dark green business suit and pearls, her deep red hair clashing horribly with the outfit making her look like a horrid walking Christmas ornament. She looked beat and somewhat furious. Eustis on the other hand seemed quite cheerful. Despite his costume on the show making him look creepy and somewhat silly at times, Undertaker in real life was actually quite a handsome man with short light bluish hair, almost grey though he wasn't old. His eyes... Well God, there were no words that could describe those eyes. His face smooth as porcelain. The scar he bore on the show was the work of a makeup artist. Much like Grell's entire face…

"Hi," Elizabeth said spinning around in her chair. "You guys are a bit late."

"Don't even get me started!" Angie suddenly snapped making Elizabeth flinch. "I had three layovers and had even had to resort to a bus to get here because my purse was stolen in Venice."

"Oh…sorry," Elizabeth said meekly before slumping in her chair.

Alois turned to the Undertaker, "What's your excuse Undertaker? Was your purse stolen as well?"

"Oh no, I just happened to look at my calendar last night," he said nonchalantly. "Oh my, do I smell ham?"

He suddenly wandered over to the buffet table.

"Now where is that idiot Gell, we were supposed to arrive together, and then that jerk bailed on my last minutes so I ended up having the trip from hell!"

Alois laughed, "He is probably still sleeping, he did have quite a bit to drink last night."

"Ugh, we'll see about that!" she snapped spinning around she headed back out into the lobby.

"Oh man, these guys crack me up," Alois said grinning. "Man, they could seriously make some money just by putting us all in the same house and calling it one of them reality tv skits."

"That I wouldn't do. I don't like the whole big brother idea…" Ciel's attention concentrated on the straw in his glass which he was using to swish the ice cubes around. Too many thoughts were in his head to concentrate on any one in particular.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like now to take a vote from the cast. Some of you don't seem to be here yet, but I can get their votes later. So… all in favor of filming raise your hand," Oshuro called to the room at large.

Every head seemed to turn in Ciel's direction. He blinked. After all, he was the main character. Ciel sighed. "Jeez," he sighed raising his hand in the air. The hands of the other cast members followed suit shortly after.

"Wonderful!" Oshuro said grinning quite widely. "Well, to promote the new series we have decided to hold a contest. Fans will submit an essay to the company about their favorite Kuroshitsuji cast member and why. The best will be chosen and the fan will get to spend the day with their favorite character! Doesn't that sound like wonderful publicity?"

"Hey Lizzy," Alois said turning to her. "You better call your Mom and tell her to submit an essay so you won't feel bad when no one wants to spend the day with you."

"That's mean! There are a lot of people who would like to spend the day with me," Elizabeth said frowning.

"Of course there are," Ciel said reassuringly because she really did look upset by it.

"And you," he threw his straw wrapper at Alois hitting him in the forehead. "Stop teasing her."

"We'll send the info for the contest out soon today, and by the end of the week we'll choose a winner. Needless to say cast members nor their families are allowed to submit essays."

Luka suddenly looked a tad upset. "I wanted to spend the day with Hannah," he said frowning slightly.

"Nonsense," she said patting him on the head. "You don't need to win a contest to spend a day with me. All you have to do is ask your brother if it's okay and we can spend any day you want together."

"I want to go to the amusement park!" Luka said happily. "Claude you come too!"

Claude blinked, "Me?"

"Yes, it'll be fun. All the Transy house can come!" Luka said happily.

"Fine, exclude me then," Sebastian teased. He didn't honestly care about go, but it would be fun to see him get nervous and hurriedly invite him.

"Nope!" Luka said cheerfully. "You're not invited!"

"Well that's rude," Sebastian leaned back. Truly, Ciel was the only kid here who was fun to tease.

"For our younger cast members you'll need to get your parents' permission to participate in the contest, and we really want everyone to participate so please get their permission for the contest as well as filming soon. Now, please enjoy the rest of your breakfasts," cheerfully Oshuro hurried off to the table with his other associates to discuss business.

Ciel didn't really want to do this. Spending twenty four hours with some crazy fan girl was not his idea of a good time, and… His mind suddenly realized. Sebastian would be spending the day with some crazy fan girl as well. Who knows what she might do with him.

He suddenly had a mental picture of Sebastian with a young girl on a Ferris wheel sitting close appeared in his mind.

_She turned to him. Her waist was small, her breasts large. Her eyes narrowed seductively._

"_Oh Sebastian this is so much fun!"_

"_Indeed it is Katherine," Sebastian said shooting one of his classic smiles her direction._

"_Uh-uh," she said. "According to the contract you must refer to me like you would have Ciel in the show."_

"_But of course," Sebastian said kneeling down he took her hand kissing it softly before whispering, "My Lady."_

_"Oh Sebastian, isn't being here with a woman so much better than being with that little brat Ciel?"_

_Sebastian sat beside her pushing aside a few strands of hair from her eyes. "Indeed. How could Ciel ever compare to a beautiful woman like you?"_

_She chuckled softly, "He can't obviously."_

_"Men are meant to be with women after all, and I have yet to see a woman quite as fine as you. There is no other way around it," Sebastian said tightening his fist._

_She looked up at him with concern touching his gloved hand softly. "Sebastian darling?"_

_"We will have to do it. Katherine, will you marry me?" he asked clutching her hand._

_"Of course I will, nothing would make me happier!" she said blushing and Sebastian slipped the Phantomhive Family ring on her finger. "My it's just like in the show."_

_"Of course, because you are my mistress now," with that the two leaned in, closer and closer until they kissed...  
_

Ciel shook his head breaking out of his daydream. Hell no! Hell no! This was not happening! Sebastian was not going to spend the day with some strange girl with large breasts and curves that would put Ran Mao to shame! He looked over at Sebastian who was sitting at the far off table clearly not worried about this at all. _He's only going to use this as another opportunity to make fun of me. He'll come back talking about what a wonderful time he had, and how he had the kind of fun you can only have with a woman. _God he hated the thought of it…

"I wonder who we'll get," Hannah said offhandedly as breakfast was coming to a close. "With my luck I'll get some horny high school creeper."

"Well I don't think there is an age limit," Claude said teasing her. "Who knows you could get so horny old folk home geezer."

"Ugh, don't joke about that!" Hannah said shivering.

Sebastian hadn't thought of that. What if Ciel got stuck with a so called, creeper. His mind too began wandering…

_Ciel sat in the back of a limo a man in thirties sitting beside him as they headed down the highway to their next event._

"_Where would you like to go next?" Ciel asked him in an uncaring tone._

"_How about we head to a nice hotel room?"_

_Ciel's face flushed. "I… I don't think that's in the contest's contract," he said shyly turning away._

_The man reached out grabbing Ciel's chin forcing him to face him. "Come now young Earl. Just think of me as your faithful butler. I am only here to fulfill your desires."_

_He pulled Ciel down in the seat climbing on top of him as he leaned down kissing him. Ciel pulled away. "No stop, I'm only fifteen I can't—"_

_He forced another kiss on him before pulling back, "Now now, I am just one hell of a lover after all. You won't even know Sebastian's name by the time we're done."_

_He leaned down undoing Ciel's tie and working at a hickey on his neck. "No… wait… ngh!" Ciel's face flushed furiously as he gasped at the feeling._

Sebastian was suddenly in pissed off mode. It was almost like his side of the table was filled with a heavy smog of an "_I want to kill you attitude_."

"Jeez, what's you're problem," Hannah snapped though Sebastian was too angry to pay attention to her. Hell no! Hell no! That was not going to happen. No way! I'm the only one allowed to tease Ciel _like that_, he thought furiously.

* * *

With their little get together concluded they were all making arrangements to stay in the area. Ciel called his parents letting them know his decision, and that he would be getting a temporary place near the set. Alois who overheard his conversation rushed over grabbing the phone from his hand.

"Is this Ciel's Father?" he asked. "Oh his Mother. Hello Ciel's Mommy this is Alois, do you remember me?" he asked. Ciel meanwhile was attempting to get the phone from him but failing to do so as Alois was taller and quicker. "Yea, Ciel and I are going to get a place together so you won't have to worry about him."

"Who says?" Ciel snapped.

"Uh-huh, alright you take care," Alois grinned before closing Ciel's phone and handing it back to him. "C'mon you know it will be much more fun if we live together. Plus I have a car."

He said the final sentence as though it settled the matter. "That reminds me Claude still has my permit…"

Annoyed Ciel turned to him, "I like my privacy I don't want to live with you!"

"Aw, the lovebirds making plans for their love nest," came Sebastian's voice from behind Ciel. Ciel felt his heart skip a beat as it usually did when Sebastian showed up out of the blue like this. Alois' eyes narrowed. He had known for some time the way Ciel felt about Sebastian. It was very obvious, and with Sebastian's constant teasing and ridicule which at times was borderline cruel… Yeah, he knew exactly what was going on... He grinned. Maybe it was time Sebastian got a taste of his own medicine…

"Oh of course," Alois said walking over wrapping an arm around Ciel's shoulders. "We don't need anything too extreme. A single room with a large bed and a mirror on the ceiling would do nicely."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel snapped. "Get your arm off me."

The tiniest flicker of annoyance shot across Sebastian's eyes as he stared down at them, "Surely you're not implying that you two are dating."

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Alois asked before Ciel could say anything to the contrary. "We're good looking (which automatically gives a 25% greater likelihood that we're gay), the two of us are close in age, and we're right around the age when hormones are running high and we're at the age when 56% of male teens lose their virginities."

"Stop joking around!" Ciel snapped, "And just where did you get those statistics from, that's total bullsh—"

Alois suddenly covered Ciel's mouth with his hands. "Now now, save your energy for when I got you on your back tonight."

That seemed to be the last straw, something in Sebastian's gaze seemed to have snapped and he suddenly grabbed Ciel's arm, "You'll stay at my apartment until you make other arrangements, NOT with him!"

"Wait, you can't just decide that yourself. Let go of me!" Ciel snapped. His cast members could be so annoying sometimes. It almost felt like they were filming again. Alois waved bye as Ciel was dragged off by Sebastian. Claude had just emerged from the dining hall catching a glimpse of Ciel being pulled off just before they disappeared around the corner.

"What's happening with those two?" he asked Alois who threw his hands behind his head.

"Either something really good, or really bad. Oh well, it's no longer my problem. Do you still have my permit, I'm gonna take Luka and—"

"You're not driving without an adult. I already told you," Claude snapped.

"Damn it Claude. I drove here just fine," he pointed out in a matter of fact tone a slight pouting expression on his face.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you drive. Where are you two staying?" Claude asked.

Alois shrugged, "We're gonna get a short term lease apartment until filming is over."

"You two can stay at my place if you want to," he said somewhat shyly. Claude was really hoping he would say yes, but wasn't expecting him to.

"No thanks Claude. Luka can be a bit of a hassle and I'm sure you'll be much happier without some annoying kids takin' up your space. Thanks anyway though," he said before turning around. "I'm going to go find him, and THEN I want my permit back!"

With that he headed off to find Luka.

_Of course he wouldn't want to come_, Claude thought reaching into his pocket he removed the keys to his car. While he did secretly adore Alois as more than just a coworker and friend, he truly hadn't had any perverse agendas for inviting him to stay. The thought of merely having his company around had been enough to bring out the invitation. Ever since that time, he had thought often about having Alois around and how it was always better than him not being there…

* * *

Ciel was nearly thrown into Sebastian's car, and Sebastian himself walked around climbing into the drivers' seat. "You're not dating him are you?"

"No of course not," Ciel snapped. "He was just being his same old stupid self."

"Well, he's bad news, and he's not right for you anyway," Sebastian explained starting the car.

"So exactly who IS right for me?" Ciel glared.

"Why don't you date Elizabeth, she's got a crush on you anyway," he pointed out. Ciel wouldn't possibly have a hope of getting into trouble if Elizabeth was his girlfriend. The girl was practically an angel without a single perverted thought in her head. Ciel would be perfectly safe then...

"Ugh," Ciel folded his arms leaning back as Sebastian started the car.

"Where are we going?"

"I just told you. My place," Sebastian explained. "I said you could stay with me until you find somewhere to stay without_ him_ around."

"I don't have my stuff," Ciel snapped thinking of the clothes he had packed in his hotel room and then another thought hit him. "My Mother is going to be pissed if she finds out I stayed at your place."

"First, don't cuss. It doesn't suit you. Second, I'll have someone get your stuff later. As for your Mother just… don't tell her," Sebastian said shrugging as though it were perfectly normal to invite a minor over to your house to stay without telling their parents.

"How can you be so carefree," Ciel snapped feeling his heart beat a little faster from sitting so close to him. _He was in Sebastian's car_… His brain was having a small fan girl moment right now.

"Because I don't let things worry me, and you shouldn't either. You're already starting to get a wrinkled forehead like some uptight old man," he said making fun of him once again. Well, Ciel had expected it. It had been almost three minutes since he had said something mean to him. It was about due.

"Whatever," Ciel snapped turning to look out the window as the car pulled out of the parking structure it was in.

"I guess they did a really good job of keeping this meeting of ours under wraps there aren't even any paparazzi at the main entrance hoping to get a picture of us," Sebastian pointed out as the car drove by the entrance to the hotel.

"You sound disappointed about that. Isn't it a good thing?" Ciel asked. He was quite happy they weren't there. If someone were to take a picture of him in Sebastian's car and post it somewhere and then heaven forbid his mother saw it. He could almost hear her screeching voice as she listed all the reasons she disapproved of Sebastian.

"They're easy to deal with if you answer a few of their questions, let them take a few pictures and politely say you're busy and have to go," he explained.

This was bad. He really couldn't go to Sebastian's apartment no matter how curious he was to find out what it looked like. His mother would kill him if she found out.

"I'm going to get a short term lease apartment. You can drop me off at the nearest one," Ciel explained.

"Is that an order, my Lord?" Sebastian asked in his classic Sebastian Butler voice. This wasn't to imply that he used a different voice on the show; merely his voice was just more suave on the show than in real life, and the words send an unwanted chill down Ciel's spine.

"Yes," Ciel snapped.

"Well sorry, I'm not your butler," Sebastian said grinning as they drove by a billboard for their show. "You're coming to my place. We have to catch up anyway. I wanna hear what you've been up to since we parted."

Sebastian pulled into a parking structure and turned off the car.

"C'mon, my apartment is on the 8th floor."

"You didn't live that far away I see," Ciel said climbing out of the car with Sebastian walking with him to the elevator pressing the button.

"My stuff is still at the hotel you know."

"I'll have someone pick it up later," Sebastian said reaching into his pocket he texted Claude to pick up Ciel's stuff. "So…"

"So what?" Ciel asked folding his arms.

"Well I would have thought you'd have kissed me by now," Sebastian said smiling.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, that's what you did last time we were in an elevator alone together. I thought that was going to become a regular thing between us? You do things because you feel like it right? Don't you feel like it anymore?"

"Stop making fun of me," Ciel snapped glancing to the side so Sebastian wouldn't see the embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

"Should I do what I feel like then?" he asked smiling.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, "Stay on your side of the elevator."

The doors opened on the eighth floor and Sebastian walked him down to his place and opened the door stepping back so Ciel could walk in first. Sighing he walked into the apartment which was…

Trashed. Bottles of alcohol and clothes were everywhere as though someone had had a party and not bothered to clean up, there was even some… drug paraphernalia about and… a girl's leg was visible just above the back of Sebastian's sofa, and there was a high heeled shoe about to fall off the toe it was clinging to.

Sebastian followed in a second later. "Woah," he said looking around. "What happened?"

The woman attached to the leg sat up looking completely hammered. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Her blouse was no longer buttoned, and only on one arm was through the sleeve. At her other arm the strap of her bra had fallen off her shoulder and her hair was a mess. Her eye makeup was smeared across her face. "Sebastian darling!" she said smiling.

"Uh-oh…" Sebastian said sighing. "Sammy…"

"Sebastian!" she cheered climbing over the back of the sofa nearly falling over but regaining her balance before rushing over to him and throwing her arms around him. "You weren't here when I came over so I invited a few friends, but then you didn't show up all night. Where were you sweetie?"

Ciel looked furious, his fist tightened until his knuckles turned white. Sighing Sebastian pried the girl off him. "Sweetie? Sammy? What are you playin' at? Just go okay."

"After I waited up all night for you baby?"

"Sammy what the hell are you…"

"I'm leavin'," Ciel snapped spinning around and heading out into the hall.

"Ciel wait, Sammy get off me," Sebastian snapped shoving her back and running out into the hall after him. Ciel was already standing back at the elevator. He had hit the button for the first floor, "Ciel, it's okay, she's my sister."

"Give me a break," Ciel snapped hitting the button for the ground floor. He wasn't about to believe that load of crap.

"Ciel, Seriously. It's okay," he said. "It's not what it looks like."

"I'm gonna catch a cab and find somewhere else to stay," Ciel said as the doors opened. He stepped inside. "Bye."

"Ciel,"Sebastian called as the doors closed. Ciel was gone. In quite a bad mood, he returned to his place. The girl whom had been in a disheveled state moments before had been working on cleaning herself up. Her blouse properly buttoned, her hair combed nice. She was currently working at fixing her makeup when Sebastian stepped in and slammed the door.

"Samantha! What the hell was that?"

"That was me saving you from screwing up your life even more than you already have," she said as she recapped her lipstick.

"What are you talking about?"

"I received a tip about your little friend there. What were you planning? Bringing him back here anyway?"

"Are you… having me followed?" He snapped.

"Of course. Now, this little crush you have on that kid. It can ruin your career. He's fifteen years old, you'll end up in jail if you do anything with him. Not to mention you'll shame your entire family. Is that what _you_ want?"

"I don't have a crush on Ciel," Sebastian said rolling his eyes ignoring her comment on family. "We're friends, I hadn't seen him in a long time and I wanted to catch up with him, and you ruined that thank you very much."

"Right, that's why he's all you talk about, that's why you tease him, and it's for that reason I had to nip this in the butt, and if anything between the two of you starts up again, I will email him a list of every one of your little call girls numbers…" she said. "Don't underestimate me…"

"Sis…" Sebastian sighed. "There is nothing going on between Ciel and I. I don't think about him that way, and frankly it's rather disgusting that you do. So… you don't have to worry okay. I don't view him like that."

"Good, keep it that way," she said grabbing her bag which was on the floor. "I hired people to trash your place, so get someone to clean it and send me the bill."

"You can be a real brat sometimes you know that?" Sebastian said throwing his coat on a nearby chair.

"Just stay away from the kid, you've already embarrassed us enough by this little acting shit you do. Don't embarrass us further by adding pedophilia charges to the list," she snapped before slamming the door.

"Nice to see you too Sis," Sebastian called sarcastically after her.

* * *

Ciel knew that shouldn't have upset him so much. Though seeing that girl in Sebastian's house and the mess… He sighed before texting Alois' number with the words: I'll take you up on that offer after all…

With that he closed his phone waiting for his reply with the address to wherever he was staying. To kill time he walked to a nearby restaurant where he ordered a shake. The girl behind the counter had fawned over him so much that she wouldn't give him his drink until he had signed a napkin for her. While she squealed over his signiture he snuck back out quickly. A few minutes later he received his text from Alois that appeared to be an overjoyed message where he teased him about not staying with Sebastian in the first line and then left his address in the second. Ciel called a cab and hopped in.

This was turning out to be a bad day already so really nothing could make it worse now.

* * *

"CIEL CIEL CIEL!" Luca called as he swung open the door to the short term lease apartment Alois had rented out. He ran over to him hugging him around the waist. "Brother says you're gonna stay with us!"

"Just for a day or two," Ciel pointed out. He really didn't feel like place hunting after the shock he had received at Sebastian's apartment.

"Yea!" he cheered as he ran back inside.

Alois was sitting on the sofa when he came in. The cushions on the furniture were white whereas the wood was a glossy black. The carpet was a light blue. The place was fully furnished. These short term lease places usually did.

"Yea, my roommate's here!" Alois grinned when Ciel walked in. "Shall I order some pizza?"

"Yes!" Luca said cheering.

"I guess," Ciel said shrugging.

"Yea! Pizza!" Cheered Luca.

* * *

Hours after Luca had gone to sleep Alois and Ciel stayed up talking in the living room. Alois had been anxious to hear what had gone wrong making Ciel come to his place instead and when Ciel finally explained Alois had cracked up laughing. Realizing Ciel really wasn't finding anything about the situation funny he quickly composed himself.

"Well, c'mon he Sebastian is clearly a babe magnet. Their probably isn't a teenage girls bedroom lacking a poster of him within' one hundred miles, and the grown women clearly would be attracted to him for his money if not for his looks. So it's really not surprising that he would have a girlfriend. Probably more than one."

"I know…" Ciel said dully.

"What were you expecting when you saw him again anyway? Him to just fall for you?"

"No, of course not. Though… I guess I thought he would be nicer to me at least."

"Nice? Has he ever been nice to you?" Alois asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," Ciel answered.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Outside of filming has he ever been nice to you?"

"…"

"I thought so. If I may, I think I know your problem Ciel. I don't think you're crushin' on Sebastian the actor, It sounds to me like you've fallen in love with his character," Alois explained.

That… that could be true. As embarrassing as it was to admit, the Sebastian he fantasized about would call him Lord, wait on him, and perform every command he ordered. Hell sometimes in his fantasies his eyes would even glow as they did on the show. Never once had he fantasized about the Sebastian who picks on him and teases him, and does everything within his power to make Ciel as uncomfortable as possible. No…he clearly loved Sebastian the demon, the butler, not Sebastian the actor. He was no better than a damn fan girl at this point. Ugh, he was disgusted with himself.

He wasn't sure what hurt worse about this situation. The fact that the man he had kissed in the elevator wasn't the person he had actually fallen for, or fact that person he was in love with didn't actually exist…

Alois noticed his face drop and an unnerved almost frightened expression came across his face. "Well I wouldn't worry about it. You'll find someone someday who suits you. I'll help. I am an incredible matchmaker by the way. Don't know if I've ever told you or not."

"…" Ciel got his feet. "I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight Alois."

"Fine," Alois sighed getting to his feet as well.

Worried, Ciel entered his room and plopped onto his bed. He was just going to have to find someone else to think about. Perhaps Elizabeth wasn't such a bad idea after all…

* * *

**The next Chapter will be transferred tomorrow, and remember at the end of all the transferring there will be a new Chapter at last! Thanks for reading! Sorry for any confusion. :'(**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: STARSTRUCK  
SUMMARY: **When the Kuro cast reunite for another season Ciel attempts to find a way to attract the attention of his costar Sebastian, but Sebastian only seems to view him as a child and picks on him. In the meantime Claude tries to show Alois he cares for him, but Alois wonders if he likes him for him or for another reason... Things get worse with all these fans around.  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian, Alois+Calude

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3  
**

* * *

Ciel decided to ignore Sebastian who had blown up his phone with words like, "I'm sorry about my Sister." "Where are you staying?" "Don't go to Alois' place. He's bad news."

"Bad news!" Alois snapped as Luka Ciel and were eating breakfast the next morning. They had ordered doughnuts from a nearby shop. "I'm bad news! Me? If you ask me, he's bad news. Him and his little two dollar slut and—"

He stopped glancing at Luka who was staring up at him wide eyed. He leaned over to Ciel holding a newspaper up to hide their faces. "I mean who knows what sort of diseases he could have sleeping with God only knows how many women."

Meanwhile Luka was yelling, "Secrets don't make friends! Secrets don't make friends!"

He attempted to rip the paper away, but there was no need as Alois threw the newspaper aside.

"All done, no more secrets," he said.

Ciel felt a sinking feeling. Sebastian really was the playboy sort. Even if by some miracle they did get together he would be likely to cheat on him. People like that just can't stay with only one person.

"Luka look this doughnut has blue icing, you love blue," Alois said pushing the box towards him. Distracted he picked it up taking a bite out of it. He pushed the box towards Ciel who politely declined it. "Don't like doughnuts?"

"I can't really eat them," Ciel explained.

Luck had reached forward grabbing another which he stacked on top of the other. Making a sort of doughnut sandwich. "Don't eat too much Luka you'll get sick," Alois warned before turning back to Ciel.

"He's not right for you," Alois said. "Don't worry, I'll find you someone awesome. As I said, I'm an excellent matchmaker. So what are you into? Boys or girls?"

"Uh… I don't need you setting me up on anything. I'd rather just focus on the show. It's been so long since I played the Earl I need to get back into character," he sighed.

"Yea it would probably be best if we all focused on that awhile huh?" Alois sighed. He so wanted to play matchmaker.

"What's going on with you and Claude anyway, the two of you have been acting weird around each other," Ciel pointed out. He had wanted to ask this for a while. He knew that Claude was only on the show because Alois had suggested him and the casting board had agreed, however he didn't know the whole story on their relationship.

"Claude likes me," Alois said softly so Luka didn't hear. He was distracted by the Tv and his doughnut anyway. "He has liked me for a long time. Though I've always shot the idea down."

"You don't like him the same way then?" Ciel asked pulling his legs up to his chest watching Alois' expression.

"Nah, well… Kinda, I guess. Claude feels obligated to love me, because he thinks I saved his life. Thus he has the notion that his life belongs to me, and he has to realize that that's not a good enough reason to begin a relationship. Besides, he's too old for me and I'm not about to ruin his reputation or his job by going out with him. It would be different if I was eighteen..."

"That's only two years away," Ciel pointed out.

"Yea, but… He really needs to find himself a woman, you know. Get married, settle down, maybe have a cute little Claude running around," Alois smiled at the thought. "I don't want him missing out on a life like that."

"So, why does he think you saved his life?" Ciel asked. He had the mental picture of Claude about to be hit by a bus and Alois pushing him out of the way.

"I'd rather not go into the details," Alois said shrugging. Ciel was somewhat disappointed, but he wasn't going to pry either. If Alois wanted the subject dropped he would drop it. Friends don't butt into other people's lives. Though Alois remembered the day…

* * *

He had been riding in the back seat of the car with his brother Luka, his mother was driving. The three were laughing and talking about some past story that was funny. He really couldn't remember what the subject of the conversation had been. Though it had been raining and he remembered his mother slamming on the break to avoid hitting the man who had run out in front.

Alois remembered the rain soaked Claude looking back at them. His unshaven face his mid-length disheveled hair. The next second he looked in the direction he had just come from spotting people running after him. He took off again and about three guys ran after him.

Alois' mother sat shocked in the driver's seat shaking slightly. Finally she turned quickly to look at them, "Are two okay? Boys?"

Luka had started crying. Alois looked out the window watching through the rain the last of the men round a corner.

"Mom, where does Dad keep his gun?" Alois asked.

His father was a very paranoid person so there was a hidden gun in the car at all times incase their mother ever needed to use it. They didn't live in a very safe part of town to begin with.

"We don't need it, they're gone now," she said still attempting to calm herself down. Alois leaned over pulling up the passenger bottom seat. His father had the gun taped to the bottom. He was glad he knew his father so well or it may have taken him longer to find it.

"Alois what are you doing? Don't—" was all his mother could get out before he jumped from the car and took off running. The rain soaked his clothes and with just a few steps his shoes were waterlogged and squished with each step. He rounded the corner he saw them disappear around and saw the men kicking Claude in the stomach at the end of the alleyway.

"Where's our money?" they shouted. Claude fell to his knees in a puddle, the blood from his lip dripping into the water.

Alois held the gun shakily. He had never actually fired a gun before, and he looked around the corner and heard Claude groan from another kick to his ribs. If he fired a shot into the air maybe they would get scared and leave. But he would have no clue where the bullet went and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if it fell and hurt some innocent person.

An idea hit him. He took out his phone and scrolled through to the police siren app he had. Then he turned up the volume and clicked it. It was a very convincing police siren and it seemed to fill the alley way with the sound. The men looked around nervously. "We'll be back!" they shouted and scattered.

Alois waited a moment for the coast to be clear before peeking down the aisle. Claude had sat up and leaned against a garbage bin panting. He turned the siren off and rounded the corner walking up to him.

"Sir? Are you alright?" he asked kneeling down.

He didn't say anything but continued to breath steadily. Alois grabbed his arm gingerly and helped him to his feet half supporting his weight. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

He didn't say anything, nor motion any argument. Alois walked him back to the car where his mother was standing outside looking around nervously with an umbrella. When she saw Alois her face lit up but returned to worry upon seeing who was with him.

"Mom can we take him home, he's hurt bad, and he needs help," Alois said pleadingly.

"Give me the gun," his mother said and Alois handed it over. "Put…put him in the driver's seat. You get in back with your brother!"

Alois did as he was told and a few minutes later they were on the road again. His mother did not look happy and as soon as she found her words she glanced at Claude. "This gun is going to stay near me, if you try anything I will not hesitate to shoot you. Do you… do you understand..."

Claude looked close to passing out but taking a deep breath he answered, "I understand ma'am."

"And you Alois, that was stupid what you did! You could have been hurt, or killed. It was just ridiculous I can't believe you, and bringing him back with you! He could be a murderer or a rapist," she snapped and then glanced in Claude's direction. "No offense I'm sure you're a very nice man."

"I'm not," he answered dully.

She appeared not to have heard for she continued, "But you see my point. Don't you EVER do something that stupid again!"

"Sorry Mama," Alois answered nervously.

"And we are NOT telling your Father. Do you two understand?"

"Yes Mama," the two boys chimed together.

"Is there a place I drop you off Mr…"

"Claude."

"Claude, okay," she said. "Where can I drop you off? Your place? A hospital?"

"I don't have insurance," Claude explained. "I don't… live anywhere either. You can drop me off wherever."

His mother had gotten that need to take care of lost puppy look on her face, and that was how Claude ended up coming with them to the hotel they had already rented for the night. It had two rooms joined. Their mother was going to sleep in one and Alois and Luka were going to be in the other. Though with this new person with them, the three of them were going to sleep in one and Claude was going to sleep in the other.

Alois remembered getting him settled he helped him take off his shirt and his mother and he bandaged up what could be bandaged. They tried again to convince him to go to the hospital but he refused. His mother nervously called Luka and him into the other room and bid Claude goodnight. Once his mother and Luka were asleep, he took the opportunity to sneak back to Claude's room. Claude hadn't moved from the end of the bed where they left him. He seemed dazed and was holding his side. Alois slipped in and walked up to him.

Claude didn't notice he was there until he looked up.

"Sorry about my Mother, I can't believe she kept the gun with her the whole ride here. She's _so_ overprotective."

"She's a good mother. The safety of her children should always come first. I'm just a stranger, I think she did the right thing."

"Yea? Well you seem like a nice enough guy to me," Alois grinned.

"You don't know that though. It would be best if you go back in the room with your mother. She'll get worried if she finds you in here."

"She's fast asleep. So um… You know, I just got an acting job on a show," Alois explained. "Kuroshituji. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes," he answered.

"They're making me a rival Earl in the new season and they're still looking for someone to cast as my Demonic Butler. I bet," Alois walked over to him running his fingers through his hair. "If we wash and give this a trim, give your face a good shave that you would be quite handsome. They would be sure to cast you if I suggested it. How about it? At least it would be a steady income. You could get a nice place after that..."

Alois blinked as he felt Claude's arms wrap around his waist. Claude put his damp forehead against his stomach. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Yea," he answered running his fingers through Claude's hair.

The next day they fixed him up and he convinced his mother to drive back to the studio they had just come from so Claude could audition. She wasn't happy about it, but she did so. Alois remembered waiting outside while the panel listened to Claude's audition, he stepped out confirming for them he had the job, and that he had even gotten an advance payment so he could afford somewhere to stay.

"I'm glad things are turning around for you," Alois' mother told Claude with a smile. "I really have to get my kids home though, but we'll be seeing you in a month when shooting begins. Goodbye."

"Thank you for everything ma'am. Have a safe drive back," Claude said.

With a wave and a smile Alois' mother turned leaving with Luka holding her hand. Alois turned to follow only to have Claude grab his arm swinging him around and pulling him lose. He brought his lip to Alois' ear. "Thanks for saving me," he whispered softly, and Alois shivered from the chill it sent down his spine.

* * *

"You cold?" Ciel asked.

Alois blinked, he a been lost so deep in his reminiscing that Claude's whispered words had seemed real and he had actually shivered from it while sitting in the living room of the place they were staying.

"Sorry I was just thinking…"

"You didn't answer my question," Ciel said staring at him.

"Sorry I spaced out, what did you ask?"

"I asked if you're gay or not?"

Alois smiled, "Why have you taken a liking to me Ciel?"

"Tsk, of course not!" Ciel snapped leaning away and Alois leaned closer.

"Well if you ever wanna fool around or anything my doors open," he teased.

"Ugh," Ciel got to his feet. "I swear you're almost as bad as Sebastian now."

"Hey I resent that. I am nowhere near as bad a Sebastian is!" Alois got to his feet turning to Luka. "C'mon Luka let's find a board game to play."

"What's fool around mean?" Luka asked.

Alois ignored him by saying, "Do you know why they're called board games?"

"Why?" Luka answered running up and taking his hand.

"Because you play them when you're bored, and Ciel couldn't be boring me more if he tried, so now is the perfect time to play one," he explained. Ciel glared. He was going to find his own place as soon as possible.

* * *

The time for "Spend a day with your favorite Kuro character," had arrived. Ciel had been ignoring all of Sebastians texts and calls in the meantime, but he wouldn't be able to ignore him today since they all had to meet early for costume and makeup. It was a day with your favorite Kuro character, not actor so they would have to be in full costume. Ciel was given an outfit similar to the one he typically wore. His frame was quite small for his age, but they decide to give him a long pair of pants at least which he was grateful for. He had always hated those shorts. He stood back in the mirror look at his old styled royal blue ensemble.

"Ciel come here we still need to cut your hair. It's gotten a little too long for your character," said the woman doing his hair.

He returned to the chair and crossed his legs leaning his chin against his hand. A very Ciel Phantomhive type pose but he hadn't done it on purpose. Perhaps it wouldn't be that hard getting back into character.

Sebastian walked in wearing a grey tank top and a pair of jeans. He froze at the sight of Ciel looking how he remembered him best. As an Earl...

"Sebastian you're late! Get over in that chair I'll do you next," Ciel's hair dresser said.

"Is that a promise?" Sebastian asked. Ciel scoffed, he was being perverted again. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Just go sit down already!"

He did as he was told watching her snip at Ciel's hair and running her fingers through the strands until it looked exactly how he had always remembered Ciel's hair to be. He want to bring up the time span in which Ciel had so rudely ignored him, but thought now wasn't the time.

Now was the time to be planning a prank, or plotting against Ciel's day out with who knows what sort of dangerous perverted guy won the contest. He would have to make sure that wherever he went with_ his_ person that he remained close to Ciel.

"All done," she said and Ciel climbed down from the chair turning to the mirror, other than being a bit taller than he was before he looked like Ciel Phantomhive all the way. Except…

"Don't forget your eye patch," the hairdresser said grabbing it from the makeup table she tied in over Ciel's eye. Now he did.

"C'mon Sebastian sit down, we have to get your unruly hair back to normal."

"Hey, this hair is normal thank you very much," Sebastian said taking a seat.

"Fine," she answered. "Back to demon Sebastian normal, then."

He took a seat and immediately the nail girl rushed over. "While you trim him up, would you mind if I got started on his nails?"

"No go ahead," the hairdresser said with a wave and the girl sat on a small stool and began painting Sebastian's fingernails black. Ciel looked down at his own black nails which had already been painted on. He had been changed to a demon in the last episode after all...

"CIEL!" Alois cheered rounding the corner dressed in his classic purple suit.

"What do you think? Suits me doesn't it? They only had to alter my old outfit a tiny bit. I look so suave don't I?" he asked.

"I guess," Ciel said shrugging.

Claude who was seated not too far off was trying to get used to the glasses Claude wore but it seemed the frame had gotten a bit bent so no matter what way he wore it, it would sit off on his face.

"Claude how do I look?" Alois asked rushing over to him.

"As always, you look wonderful," Claude answered smiling softly at him.

"People, the contestant winners have already begun arriving. Those of you who are ready please come out to the main hall," called one of the workers.

Ciel turned walking by Sebastian who glanced up at him as he walked by. Though he refused to say anything to him, he didn't know what he would say even if he wanted to.

He walked out to find quite a few people. Grell was already out there talking with a kid who had done his best to dress up like a little Grell. It was kind of adorable, thought Madame Red (already dressed in her finest red dress) was glaring and the big and little Grell clearly find more than one Grell in the world annoying. The child was about eight, so his mother was with him acting as a chaperone. Contestants 12 years and younger had to have an adult with them, and any minors above that age needed written consent from their parents.

From the corner of his eye he noticed a girl walking towards him. She stopped in front of him smiling.

"Hi Ciel!" she said looking positively giddy. "I'm Hatchiko. I won the contest to spend the day with you. I'm Thirteen and my birthday is June 11th, and my favorite color is Ciel's eyes blue. Eeee!"

She squealed at the end hurting his ears slightly, though he tried not to show it. "Ugh, nice to meet you, I hope we'll have fun today."

"I was thinking we could go to the amusement park, or the movies and…"

Sebastian was peeking around the corner grinning. An annoying fan girl, the perfect person for Ciel to end up with, there is no way he'll get hurt with someone like that around. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Sebastian would you sit back down I only did half your hair. Now sit!"

Reluctantly he sat back down and they rushed through his makeup so he could go out to meet his contest winner. So once his butler clothes were on and gloves covering his hands he headed out from the makeup area fixing his color as he went. He looked up to find a girl about seventeen with the biggest stars in her eyes just staring up at him. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped shirt and a miniskirt with thigh high stockings. She look like she was about to faint.

"Hello, are you the contestant who won me for the evening?" he asked playing up his best Sebastian.

"Uh-huh," she nodded rather quickly. "I'm Ayame."

"My Lady, pleased to meet you," he reached out to take her hand so as to give it a soft kiss only to find someone step between them. It was a boy about a year older than she with sandy brown hair and light green eyes.

"I'm Mamaroh, Ayame's boyfriend. So don't you be trying anything funny!" he snapped.

"Oh Mamaroh," Ayame sighed looking rather ashamed. "I'm so sorry Mr. Sebastian Sir. He wouldn't let me come meet you today unless I brought him and I am just your biggest fan… I think you're so… Mamaroh will you move!"

So far the boyfriend had thwarted every attempt she had made to get around him so as to be near Sebastian.

"You have nothing to fear Sir, a butler's eyes are only for his young Lord," he said softly knowing that Ciel was just a short ways away. Ciel's eyes shot in his direction, as did Sebastian's towards him. Though neither of them said anything to the other.

"Shall we go then Ciel? I made an entire list of things to do today!" Hatchiko said excitedly.

"Sure," Ciel said.

"My Lord," came a voice from behind him and he froze. Slowly he turned around looking at Sebastian who was standing with his hand on his chest.

"What?" he snapped. His eyes narrowed.

"Well, I have been asked to accompany this young Lady for the evening. May I have the day off in which to show her some Phantomhive hospitality," he said smiling. Ugh, sure didn't take him long to fall back into character. Ciel felt his face go slightly red. Cocky little...

"Yes fine," he said dully.

"Thank you my Lord," Sebastian said bowing. "Should you need me, you know how to call me."

Hatchiko and Ayame looked like they were about to melt into the floor, meanwhile Ayame's boyfriend was looking rather pissed.

Everyone was by this time was either waiting for their contest winner to show up, or they were leaving with them to spend the day together. All except for one. The Undertaker had been requested to visit someone instead…

* * *

He looked at the mirror, yup, he was in full Undertaker mode now. The makeup, the costume everything was as it had been during the series. So he was going to spend the day with a fan. While everyone else had fans coming to them he was the only one having to travel in order to see his. He had gotten the card with the girls name. Removing it from his pocket he looked at it again.

Name: Atachi Yuriren

Age: 7

Location: Hajimura Hospital Room: 4117

The girl he was visiting was in the hospital. What were these people thinking? Having a character like "him," visiting a child in the hospital honestly. Though, she had asked for him specifically, that's how the contest goes. You write an essay with the name of the character you want to spend the day with at the top, so he supposed it couldn't be helped. What were they supposed to do if she couldn't leave the hospital? He supposed he could bring her some board games and they could play them.

Despite that he was looking forward to it. He loved children after all, not in any creepy way or anything. He noticed over the years of his life that women could say things like, "I love children," and no one cared, though if a man were to say that, he often got strange looks. It was a similar standard when a man would sleep around with a new girl every week he's considered cool, a player, when if a woman were to do so she would be a slut. These were just things we as humans have to live with. He was worried though, it had been so long since he acted this role he wasn't sure if he could still portray his character.

Ten minutes later he got in the limo heading to the hospital. He couldn't lie he felt a little odd walking in there fully costumed. He was quite expecting to scare the living daylights out of some people. Though nearly all of them had seen the show and when he walked in nurses and patients alike seemed to light up.

"Undertaker!"

"It's Undertaker!"

"I can't believe it! What's he doing here of all places?"

"I told you he was really an Undertaker, he's probably here to collect the dead."

These were just some of the things he heard. One of the nurses actually came up to him blushing, "Hi, Mister… um… Undertaker Sir. Can… could you sign my clip board!"

"Certainly, but you'll have to tell me a joke first," he said grinning. Perhaps he hadn't forgotten how to portray his character completely.

She suddenly went into a fit of giggles. "Um… okay. I have one. What's the difference between a woman and a washing machine?"

He blinked, "What?"

"You can leave your load in a washing machine and it won't call you a week later!" she laughed, and blinked only to find the undertaker already half way down the hall.

"Bad, that was very bad…" he sighed shaking his head as he walked down the hall. He took the elevator to the fourth floor and headed down the hall until he found the girls room. He knocked on the door softly. It opened a crack and a woman peeked out. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, I'm here because your Yuriren has won the contest we held an—"

"Yes, thank you," the woman said opening the door wider. "I haven't told her yet. She will be so thrilled!"

She stepped back allowing him to enter. The bed was empty however. He looked in her direction.

"Oh, she getting some tests run, she should be back any moment. Normally I would go with her but I wanted to see her face when the nurse wheeled her in."

"Oh alright. So, what is her condition anyway?"

"She has a bad kidney, has ever since she was born, but it's gotten worse lately. So now we're staying in the hospital until a donor can be found. But you're here. You're her favorite character on that show you know. I know it's not exactly a show for kids her age, but she's very mature for it. I'll sit with her in the hospital bed sometimes and we'll watch the reruns. We're both looking forward to the new season. Anyway, I'm rambling, I want her to be surprised but we're not going to yell surprise or anything, that would just be too much of a shock," she said as she took a seat nervously.

"Understandable," he said still thinking he wouldn't be the best Kuroshitsuji character to visit someone... in a hospital...

They heard some giggling and the door opened once more. A nurse wheeled in the child. She a medium length hair with a small portion of it up in bows at either side of her head and a patient robe. She blinked when she saw the Undertaker.

"Ah! Mama, it's the Undertaker!" she gasped.

"Yes honey, he came to visit you," she said smiling.

"Wow, hi!"

"Hello little one," he said grinning. "What shall we do today?"

The nurse wheeled her over to the bed and she picked Yuiren up and laid her in it. "I have board games. Have you ever played Candy Land?"

"I haven't, but I can give it a go…" he said smiling. Her mother brought the board over and laid it out on the bed between them. They began to play laughing and talking about the show as if it were real. She asked about Ciel and the other characters. It was rather fun.

Yuiren's Mother decided to step out and see what was taking Yuiren's lunch so long. When she walked out Yuiren seemed delighted.

"Finally she's gone. I have a favor to ask you Mr. Undertaker," she said with as much seriousness as the child could muster.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Uh-uh, I know how this works. I have to make you laugh first!"

"Ah that's right, indeed you do. Well, then do you have a joke for me then little girl?" he asked grinning. Of course he was going to laugh at whatever the joke was. He was not a cruel man and definitely wasn't about to make a sick girl cry because he didn't laugh at her corny joke.

"Yup I thought really hard on it. You ready?"

"Of course," he answered waiting.

"How do crazy people go through a forest?"

"Hhmm, I don't know how _do_ crazy people go through a forest?"

"They take the psycho path."

He didn't know if it was her childish expression trying to be serious, or if the joke was actually funny. But he had a good laugh at that.

"Alright, you gave me a good laugh little Lady, so what favor do you need?"

"I'm not well. I need a kidney transplant though I have the AB blood, and it's rare. The few matches that have my same blood type don't seem to match in other areas. So it's been difficult finding a donor. They said I'm only going to get sicker... I... I want to look really pretty in my casket so that way when Mommy sees me she'll think I'm just sleeping. So when I die will you prepare me for my body for display?"

He had not been expecting that, and he felt his heart plummet through the floor. A chill seemed to have spread over his whole body. How was he supposed to respond to that?

"I mean, Madame Red looked so pretty, like she was just sleeping... I want Mommy to think I'm sleeping instead, and plus I'd like to look really pretty like how she looked. Will you? Please?"

"Um…I uh…" he felt so nervous suddenly. How was he supposed to respond to that? Seriously! How was he supposed to respond to that!

He was saved from responding when the mother returned stating lunch would be there shortly…

* * *

Sebastian was having a rather miserable time. This was supposed to be fun, but that bastard boyfriend of hers was preventing him from showing her a good time. What did he think honestly? He was going to fall for her and sweep her off her feet carrying her away from him?

Hardly…

They found themselves in a restaurant where the boyfriend was taking every opportunity to interrupt Sebastian whenever he tried to answer a question that Ayame asked him. Finally having enough she stormed off to the bathroom. Mamaroh slumped back in his seat folding his arms.

Sebastian sighed. "Just what are you up to kid?" he asked.

"I wasn't going to let my girlfriend go spend the day with a hot guy. No way, I'm going to make sure you keep your hands off my Ayame."

"Ugh, I don't want _your Ayame_, alright? You're being ridiculous and ruining her day with an actor," Sebastian explained.

He glared at him. "You're all she talks about you know. With your show ending she had finally started changing her focus a little, that is until she heard about this contest and the new season and all that shit, and now you're all she talks about again."

Sebastian leaned back looking at the glass of water he had. "Have you ever… I don't know, actually seen the show?"

"Tsk, no. It's a girls show," he snapped.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "I resent that, it's not a girl's show. Well, it's not _just_ a girl's show. It has a dark theme of demons and murder but at the same time humor. If you had seen the show you would know why she is infatuated with me. Would you like me to tell you how to put the focus on you?"

Mamaroh blinked sitting up a little, "Yea."

"Alright," he leaned close so even the few people who had turned in their seats to look at Sebastian wouldn't here. "When she gets out of the bathroom you're going to tell her you realize what a brat you've been, but tell her it's because you're just so in love with her that it would kill you to see her in anyone else's arms and that you were not attending to her needs as you should have been. Take her hand place a very soft kiss on the back of it while bowing to her. Be suave, be sweet. Upon finishing the peck on her hand open your eyes just so they're barely open and then shoot a look at her face before smiling slowly. With that rise to full length, and walk out the door leaving her with a simple, "See you soon."

"…"

"Girls like to be treated like they're treasured above all others. I guarantee that if you do that and watch our show and mimic me at least a little in your demeanor towards her you'll be the one she can't stop talking about."

"How do I know this isn't just a plot to get rid of me?" He snapped.

"Well, I guarantee that if you stay here annoying her by the end of the day you might not even be her friend let alone her boyfriend. She's coming back, it's your choice," Sebastian said leaning back.

Ayame stormed back taking a seat. "Sebastian I'm sorry I'm sure Mamaroh is going to behave better now."

"Uh… Ayame," Mamaroh began. He got to his feet walking around the table to her. "I've really been a bit of jerk today. It's just… I really like you a lot and the thought of you being away all day with a hot actor made me…afraid that I might lose you to him. I should have been thinking of you today and I wasn't. I hope enjoy your day with Sebastian."

He reached out and grabbed he hand where he bowed and kissed it. Doing it just as Sebastian described. Her face flushed with a pink hue. Then he stood up. "See you soon."

With that he left the restaurant and she stared after him somewhat shocked.

"My, that was interesting," Sebastian said.

"He kissed my hand," she said giggling. "I think he really likes me."

"Seems that way to me," Sebastian said smiling at his job well done.

* * *

The day was nearing its end so Ciel along with Hatchiko returned to the hotel where they began. Ciel was tired. They had literally gone everywhere. Out to eat, the amusement park, a museum, a zoo. There was a lot of walking involved and with the costume shoes he was wearing it had not been fun, and her constant fangirling was driving him nuts. Though like a true professional he didn't let it show.

"We still have about an hour, what would you like to do?" Hatchiko asked nervously.

"Uh, it's your day. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Ciel!"

He turned finding Sebastian and his contest winner had returned as well. Ciel's companion looked rather excited at this. "Oh, since they're back we could all do something together!"

"I've returned my Lord," Sebastian said bowing, and Ciel turned away. Geez, he didn't have to try this hard at being in character...

"I know, let's play a game," Ayame said grinning.

"What game?" Hatchiko asked.

"Spin the bottle."

Sebastian blinked, and Ciel looked nervous. "Ugh, I think that's kinda against the rules."

"Oh c'mon it'll be fun," Ayame pleaded. "Please!"

"I'm game," Sebastian said. "And I am certain Ciel will not turn down two beautiful young ladies. Why, it would be socially catastrophic..."

Ciel glared at him, "Seriously, don't encourage this..." he murmured.

Ah, that light flush to the cheeks was present... He so loved to see it dawn Ciel's face.

"Awesome, let's go upstairs to a vacant room," Ayame squealed.

So much for her boyfriend, he supposed. Sebastian eyed Ciel who was looking more annoyed than ever as the girls hurried up to a random room. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's sleeve stopping him. "Sebastian, I don't want to kiss either of those girls," he explained.

Sebastian grinned, "It's just a game Ciel don't be a baby..." Obviously Sebastian had forgotten his character in light of the fact that the girls weren't currently present.

Ciel frowned. _Idiot! I'm asking you to help me_... he thought frowning. But clearly there would be no help from Sebastian when he wanted to be saved from something he didn't wish to do. Sebastian loved to see him upset too much. With that Sebastian entered the room after grabbing Ciel's hand dragging him inside where they all sat on the floor. The girls had borrowed an empty bottle of wine from the ice bin in the hallway, and placed it on the floor.

"I'll go first," Hatchiko said looking absolutely giddy.

The bottle spun around landing on Ciel. Her face suddenly lit up and she looked very nervous as she leaned forward. Ciel sighed... _damn this stupid game_ he thought miserably. _Just get it over with_... The sooner the girls got their kisses the sooner they would leave and he could get these damn shoes off. He realized just how girly that sounded but the shoes really were killing his feet. He leaned over their faces getting closer.

Sebastian suddenly felt like he was having a mini panic attack and before he even realized what he was doing he reached forward grabbing Ciel's tie pulling him over and kissing him on the lips. The girls seemed to have gone into fan girl mode for they squealed really loudly and excitedly.

Ciel pushed him back his face a furious shade of crimson. "Sebastian what—!"

He pushed Ciel on the ground swinging his legs over top to straddle him, and he held his wrists pinning him against the floor. "Get off me you idiot!"

He leaned down kissing Ciel again his tongue slipping into his mouth making Ciel's mind spin. Oh how many times had this situation played out in his head. He probably couldn't count them all. However, his imagination and Sebastian actually doing these things were entirely different. He felt his face start burning. Suddenly Sebastian pulled back slightly. "My this won't do at all," he said softly. "Ladies."

He turned to the girls who seemed frozen and wide-eyed as though they couldn't turn away all the while continuing to pin Ciel to the ground. "Would you two be so kind as to get us some props."

Ciel blinked. What the hell did he mean by that!

"Some strawberries from the kitchen would be nice," he said smiling.

Suddenly they screeched once again hurting Ciel's ears and they jumped to their feet yelling that they'll get it, and leave it to them. Once they left the room Sebastian climbed off him grinning. "Did you see them running, hilarious..."

Ciel was still on the floor but had pulled himself to a sitting position panting, his face burning, though his head was tilted down so Sebastian couldn't see just how flushed he was.

"What's wrong with you?" Sebastian teased, as though they hadn't just been making out seconds before. "You didn't want to play this game, and now we don't have to. Let's leave before they come back..."

Ciel jumped to his feet attempting to cover how red his face had become with his arm. Sebastian caught him by the shoulder. "Just what are you hiding let me see…"

"No, I'm leaving," Ciel snapped not turning to face him. He didn't want Sebastian to realize just how easily he could turn him on, it would surely lead to Sebastian inventing more cruel games to torture him with. It seemed however Sebastian wasn't giving up for he caught hold of his wrists spinning him around to face him. Immediately Ciel looked down in an attempt to hide it.

"My my, are we sulking?" he grinned.

Ciel's face suddenly shot up at that moment. He was softly panting still his face flushed, but his eyes looked peircing. It was an angered but lustful expression that he never would have imagined Ciel of all people could wear, and his eyes widened slightly from the shock of it. It was this shock that made his grip loosen slightly, and Ciel ripped his hands away hurrying to the door. "Go to hell Sebastian," he snapped before slamming the door shut.

Ciel hurried down the hall, furious at his coworker and ran straight into someone. "S… Sorry I—"

He looked up to find a tall man with defined muscles. He had jet black hair that was long enough to reach his waist, his eyes were a light brown, almost a honey color. Ciel blinked. "Sorry."

"What's wrong? You seem troubled," he said looking down at him.

"Ugh, it's nothing. Sorry for bumping into you," Ciel said quickly. Looking up he realized this man, very much resembled Sebastian. The eye color was different, the hair was longer, the lips had a slightly different shape... but for the most part he looked like Sebastian...

"You're Ciel right?" he asked. "I'm Anderrick. I'll be a new character in the next season."

"Oh," Ciel said. Though he really wasn't in the mood to greet new coworkers he took a deep breath. "Sorry, it's nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you."

He held out his hand respectfully. Anderrick reached out turning his hand over he placed a soft kiss upon the back of his hand. Ciel froze… it was too odd a greeting to just brush off. "Sorry, I am to be the rival demon in the new series. I thought I would start practicing…"

Sebastian suddenly came in from out of nowhere and stood between the two glaring at the newcomer, "Just who the hell are you?"

"Your new coworker," he said holding his hand out to Sebastian. "Please think well of me."

Think well of him huh? No, Sebastian was ready to think everything except well thoughts about him. Horrible thoughts. Murderous thoughts. He had been just down the hall when he had seen the man kiss Ciel's hand...

"Who kisses someone upon first meeting them honestly?" Sebastian snapped.

Ciel glared, "You just kissed me a minute ago!"

"Ciel hush I'm protecting you," Sebastian snapped physically placing a hand on Ciel's face in order to push him away.

"Excuse me!" he spat. Had Ciel been tall enough he would have punched him.

"My apologies, I kiss Ciel's hand in the script. I was merely practicing..."

"Practice on your pillow, you are not to do things like that with Ciel, he's a child!" Sebastian growled. "And your… fifty probably."

"I'm twenty," the man retorted looking a little more than upset. "Which (I believe) is younger than you."

Anderricks's eyebrows rose, "Do you like him?"

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous."

"Well, didn't Ciel just say you two were kissing?"

"That's different!"

"How is it different? Why don't you tell him clearly, so he understands?"

Furious he reached behind him to grab Ciel's arm and drag him away only to feel nothing. He turned. Ciel was gone.

"Perhaps he got bored with you. You must not be able to kiss all that well," he smirked.

"Whatever, I have to find him," he snapped before he turned to begin his search.

"You don't remember me do you Sebastian?"

Sebastian froze in mid-step before he turned slowly. His eyes narrowing as he turned back. "Who are you exactly?"

Anderrick folded his arms smiling…

* * *

Alois returned from his day with a thirteen year old girl in pigtails who kept asking him if his getting raped was the reason why he was so psychotic today. Even though he tried to explain countless times that he had never actually been raped and that it was just a show he eventually just gave in and said, "Yes, that's why I'm so psychotic."

He was relieved when he spotted Claude who seemed to have already returned from his day as well. He was standing outside talking with someone with brown hair and eyes. His hair was perfectly parted with unnatural precision to the right. He was slightly shorter than Claude though not by much. The two were talking.

Alois decided he would run up and complain to Claude about his horrible evening when he froze in his tracks at the sight of this stranger stepping close and kissing Claude on the lips. His mouth went dry and he could have sworn his heart had stopped. He couldn't believe it. This man was kissing Claude! He was kissing him! He didn't think, he didn't plan, he didn't do anything except rush towards Claude and cling to his shirt after shoving the man out of the way. He buried his face in Claude's chest.

His body language seemed to be screaming, GO AWAY! HE'S MINE! Even though Alois said nothing.

Claude's eyes had widened from the shock of his actions, but the next second he smiled patting Alois' head softly. "Did you have a bad day?" he asked.

"She was awful, I'm glad it's over," he pouted, and without removing his face from the fabric of his shirt he added, "Who is he?"

"This is Bayne, he was just hired on the show," Claude said.

"So, you were just greeting him with your lips?" Alois snapped while not looking up. Alois' eye glared at the man from over his shoulder, he still clung to Claude tightly.

"Hi," the man said. Alois forced himself to turn around looking at the guy with what had to have been an I'm going to kill you look, for he backed up a step or two looking nervous. "Yea I just got hired, but Claude and I used to go out."

"Oh…" Alois frowned... "Well, far be it for me to get in the way of your… catching up. I'll just… go home then. Luka's with a sitter anyway. So he's probably worried and…"

Claude reached out grabbing Alois' shoulder preventing him from leaving. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," he said nervously. "I didn't mean to interrupt you two. Bye…"

He pushed past his arm and hurried off to catch a taxi. Claude watched him leave looking rather upset before he turned to Bayne. "Two things, one our relationship ended a long time ago. Two, if you're going to be working on this series with us then you better not pull that kind of shit in front of Alois again. Who knows what he's thinking now."

Vincent frowned, "Hey, you're the one who left me when you became a big star… How is this my problem?"

"Alois' thoughts like to wander when he sees people pulling crap like this, and thanks to you I'll have to sort out not only what he's thinking but how to correct it. Goodnight Bayne," he snapped before heading to back into the building in order to change out of his uniform.

Bayne sighed picking up his bag he turned heading home.

* * *

**Still more to transfer! I hope you're all enjoying! 3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: STARSTRUCK  
SUMMARY: **When the Kuro cast reunite for another season Ciel attempts to find a way to attract the attention of his costar Sebastian, but Sebastian only seems to view him as a child and picks on him. In the meantime Claude tries to show Alois he cares for him, but Alois wonders if he likes him for him or for another reason... Things get worse with all these fans around.  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian, Alois+Calude

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4  
**

* * *

Alois and Ciel sat on the steps outside the filming area. Neither looking happy, Alois turned to him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sebastian kissed me the other night," he said. "But he only did it to make those fan girls squeal."

"Claude kissed Bayne," Alois inputted. Ciel blinked.

"Who's Bayne?" Ciel asked.

"I know right! Who is HE anyway, that jerk. He's nobody that's who he is!" Alois snapped folding his arms and pulling his feet up to his chest, he was using a stick to draw nonsense stuff in the dirt.

"I thought you didn't like Claude like that," Ciel pointed out.

"Well, sure. Of course I like Claude, I just didn't want him liking me for the wrong reasons. If he could like me for me it would be perfect, but no, he likes that stupid Bayne something or other." He took a deep breath before turning to Ciel. "So Sebastian kissed you huh? How was he?"

"…" Ciel looked at the ground.

"That bad huh? Wow, with all the women he's been with I would have thought he'd be a great kisser."

"That's not it, I couldn't exactly enjoy it because he was just doing it for show and attempting to embarrass me. He succeeded, ugh, the way those girls looked at us."

"The girls were in the room, man that was low. You should have slapped him," Alois pointed out.

Ciel shook hi head. "I couldn't exactly do that he had pinned me to the ground."

"Ah, the pinning to the ground. The classic yaoi scene," Alois said smiling. "Well anyway you'll just have to buff up so you can get your hands free and punch him a good one next time he tries that shit. When our Seme's get out of line we just have to knock them back into it."

"Our?"

Alois blinked... "Well, yeah... our. Maybe a could punch will make Claude realize that Bayne is stupid..."

"Guys, we're gonna start filming," called the director. "If you're not in costume yet please get dressed."

"C'mon, maybe you'll be in another dress for this this episode," Alois said grinning as the two headed to change.

"Tsk, don't remind me. Episode four was the worst it took nearly five days to film that episode. It was a nightmare," Ciel sighed a horrible image of that frilly pink dress flashed across him mind. "I had never seen Sebastian screw up that many times."

"Oh Claude told me about that episode," Alois said grinning. "Yea, Sebastian purposely screwed up his scenes just to see you in that dress longer..."

"He did what?" Ciel snapped feeling his face go red.

"Yea, he told Claude and Claude told me," Alois said shrugging.

Feeling his face get even warmer he looked down at the ground. "Does… do you think Sebastian likes dresses?"

Alois stopped in his tracks. "Why? Would you wear one for him?"

Ciel blinked, "Of course not!"

"Why not?" Alois asked. "I'm sure roleplaying would be all kinds of fun. I know, you and Sebastian could have a role play night where you are me and he's Claude, and Claude and me will have a role play night where I'll be you and he'll be Sebastian..."

"That's... actually really creepy, please don't do that," Ciel said nervously.

They headed to the changing area where Sebastian was removing his shirt just as they rounded the corner. Ciel looked away immediately and then despite his attempts to look elsewhere, he felt them wander back to Sebastian's bare chest. Sebastian's eyes had met his in one of these cases and Ciel quickly looked away. Yesterday when they had kissed, Ciel had been so angry about it that he had bolted, and then that whole thing with that new cast member…

Speaking of the new cast member, two of them rounded the corner. He didn't know the one, but the other was Anderrick. Alois leaned over to him whispering, "That guy on the left, that's Bayne."

Parted brown hair, nice build. He looked like a very cheerful guy. Anderrick who was talking with him looked up and smiled at the sight of Ciel.

"Good morning," he said smiling as he walked up to him.

"Good morning," Ciel answered. "Are you two ready for your first day of taping?"

"I'm not in this episode," Bayne said grinning, I just came to see Claude in action. Alois unexpectedly opened his closet with much more force than was necessary and it made a loud crack sound against the opposite door, Ciel eyed him but didn't say anything for Anderrick spoke up then and Ciel turned his attention back to him.

"I'm a tad nervous," Anderrick admitted. "Do you have any advice for me?"

Suddenly he felt Sebastian's hand on his shoulder and he glanced up at him as Sebastian's eyes fixed with a determined glare upon Anderrick's face. "I hear drinking bleach is great for nerves."

Ciel shook his hand off, "Stop it Sebastian don't be a bully. I'm sorry Anderrick."

He figured he would apologize, Sebastian surely wasn't going to. He began unbuttoning his shirt listening to Anderrick's reply.

"Sticks and stones Ciel, I'm not worried about him," he said completely ignoring that Sebastian was standing right beside him. He too began removing his shirt, and Sebastian looked quite annoyed that he was being shunned by the two of them. His eyes were shooting daggers through Anderrick until Claude had enough sense to walk over and pull him back to their side.

"Just leave it be," Claude said dully. "There is no need to be causing trouble."

"I don't like him," Sebastian snapped.

"That's obvious," Claude sighed pulling his costume for the episode off the rack. "Well, and here I thought we would get out of the black suits for this season."

Sebastian kept glancing over to where Anderrick and Ciel were talking, but they were speaking too low or him to hear. He noticed Bayne sitting not too far away on a stool. His eyes were on Claude. "What's going on between this guy and you huh?"

Claude was tying his tie at the time and without looking up he answered, "He was my lover."

"Lover?" Sebastian turned to him. "You and he dated?"

"No," Claude answered. "He and I had sex, we did not date."

Sebastian looked back towards Vincent one last time and then smiled, "So were you pitching or catching."

Claude closed the door to his closet and left without answering the question. Ciel looked down trying to figure out how his tie worked. He didn't have a clue how these things went. He would usually asked Sebastian for help with things like ties, though he wasn't great at tying them either. Sebastian the demon butler may have had an unending supply of talents but Sebastian the actor wasn't greatly skilled at most things. It seemed kinda rude to think that but it was the truth.

He turned towards Sebastian in order to ask him for help when Anderrick suddenly reached out taking the ends of the tie which he looped so it made a perfectly shaped triangle at the top. "There, how does it look?" Anderrick asked.

Ciel glanced into the mirror. It looked perfect.

"Thanks," Ciel answered.

That being done Anderrick headed off to the filming area. Ciel was admiring the work in the mirror when Sebastian suddenly grabbed the end of the tie pulling it through so it fell loose. "Uh, Sebastian!" Ciel snapped.

"If you're going to wear a tie it should be one you're loyal butler has tied for you, shouldn't it?" he asked.

"Tsk," Ciel sighed folding his arms waiting for him to finish. When he had finished Ciel retorted with a, "That was completely unnecessary."

He headed off to the set which was rather extravagantly done. It appeared to be a ballroom. There was many background actors already in place dressed in gowns and suits.

"Ciel!"

He turned to find Elizabeth running towards him dressed in a silky form fitting floor length gown, it was a light pink color with white frills at the bottom. Her hair pulled back and tied with a ribbon. The hair that was pulled back was curled so they bounced. She wore a pair of gloves that reached her upper arms, and had on a set of pearls and matching earrings. She looked slightly older than she actually was in this dress. Elizabeth looked like she couldn't stop smiling. "Isn't it absolutely beautiful?" she asked spinning around to show him.

"Yea, it's very nice Lizzy," Ciel answered.

"Oh my I can't wait until we start filming. I'll see you later," she said waving before she went off to her script.

The script, that's right. He hadn't read that in some time. He would probably need another copy as he hadn't brought the one he had. Ciel got one from one of the workers and turned it to the first scene.

_SCENE:_

_Large Ball room with many guests. Focus on Sebastian's hands as he lifts two wine glasses from a table. Draw camera out to focus on the whole of him before panning over as he walks to where Ciel is._

_SEBASTIAN: Are you nervous?_

_CIEL: No, I'm not going to talk to her. I just want to see her again._

_SEBASTIAN:_ _Well my Lord, here is your chance._

_SCENE:_

_Dim Lights focus on curtain. Spot light hits the point where Elizabeth will emerge from._

_LOUD SPEAKER: Ladies and gentlemen, your guest of honor, the young flower now permanently off the market as of tonight, Miss Elizabeth Middleford!"_

_CROWD: Applause!_

_SCENE:_

_Elizabeth Emerges._

Ciel stopped reading upon hearing the director call his name, he remembered reading it now, and he was pretty sure he had it down. He was instructed to stand by the food table. Sebastian was starting the scene at the wine table.

"Are we ready to begin the first scene everyone?"

There was a soft cheering from the crowd.

"Alright then please take your places, background actors know where you're to be walking…and… ACTION!"

Sebastian lifted the wine glasses and the camera followed him, panning out as he went over toward Ciel and handed him a glass.

"CUT!" called the director. "Perfect, aim the camera over Ciel's shoulder so we can get a shot of his drink, we'll CGI their reflections later.

The camera was moved taking a shot of his drink for about ten seconds. That was much longer than it would be shown in the show but they always accounted for extra for CGI shots. Then the camera was move to get a shot of Ciel's eyes glancing up at Sebastian before it was moved to capture the shot. This next shot had about six cameras on them for different angles. They would decide in editing which shots would be used in what order.

"Are you nervous?" Sebastian asked in his usual Sebastian voice.

"No," he answered remembering the script. "I'm not going to talk to her. I just want to see her again."

Sebastian's eyes softened slightly as he responded, "Well my Lord, here is your chance."

The lights dimmed and the director yelled, "CUT!"

"Great job, great job. Now focus the camera to the crowd it's Elizabeths' big reveal," he said happily seeming to have the time of his life. He really had a passion for his job.

They shot Elizabeths reveal and had the dancers come out and dance to music musicians were playing. The cameras turned to focus on Ciel and Sebastian again.

"Are your old feelings igniting for her once again, bocchan?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel glanced away, he felt uneasy. Seeing Sebastian act like…well Sebastian again was making him get those butterflies in his stomach once more, and especially hearing Sebastian call him bocchan was enough to make him flush. He tossed it aside purposely replacing the feeling with his feeling of annoyance at being so besotted by the man.

"Tsk, of course I'm not. I'm not going to deny I—"

"CUT!" shouted the director. "Ciel you messed up the line a bit. You scoff and then reply, of course not. I won't deny I have missed her. I just, there is a pause and you continue with, wanted to see her once again."

"Got it," Ciel said dully.

"Take it once again from Sebastian's line, and… ACTION!"

"Are your old feelings igniting for her once again, bocchan?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel glanced away. _Don't think about him_, he told himself as he continued with his line.

"Tsk, of course not. I won't deny I have missed her. I just… wanted to see her once again," Ciel said softly, and perfectly.

"CUT!" the director called. "Alright let's get a few more crowd shots."

Ciel and Sebastian got off set. He felt Sebastian ruffle up his hair, and he pushed his hand away annoyed. "Man, it's not like you to mess up a one liner," Sebastian pointed out.

"I know," Ciel sighed. Usually if he messed up on anything it was a paragraph dialogue.

"I found Sebastian's character really quick but then again I am older so it's probably easier for me to fall back into character. You're just not use to being the Earl you haven't played him in so long. Hurry and get your attitude back, I wanna film this thing right," Sebastian teased smiling at him.

Ciel felt he would have no problem finding his attitude real quick if Sebastian kept this up.

"Wanna rehearse the next scene?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure," Ciel answered grabbing a script he sat in nearby chair. Sebastian looked at his.

"Alright so this is where I appear unnerved from not having eaten a soul in so long and you catch onto that… Let's see, your line starts it off."

"Find yourself a soul within the crowd, just not Elizabeth," Ciel said rather dully.

"C'mon," Sebastian said sighing. "You're upset that I'm going to be off feasting on another soul. Show off some of that annoyed Ciel expression that you're famous for."

Ciel glared at him.

"There you go," he smiled. "Read it again."

"Find yourself a soul within the crowd, just _not _Elizabeth," Ciel said in annoyance. Sebastian nodded his approval of the tone and continued with his line. He walked over so he was standing next to him.

He whispered, "A taste from my young Lord would tie me over." He said the words in such a such seductive mannor that Ciel nearly dropped his script.

"My what's wrong with you?" Sebastian asked grinning. Ciel had a feeling Sebastian knew just what was wrong with him, but Ciel denied it anyway.

"Nothing," he snapped before continuing with his line.

"You're clearly ravenous," Ciel glared. "Go find yourself some food before you _die_ already."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "Is that an order my Lord?"

"Everything I tell you is an order," Ciel snapped glaring up at him determined not to break eye contact even though in the script it wrote him as looking away at that point.

Sebastian grinned, "Then please recharge me so that I may attack my prey with renewed strength."

He placed his hand under Ciel's chin tilting his head up and leaning close stopping just before their lips were to touch. Ciel felt his muscles stiffen, and he stared at him. Sebastian smiled. "This is where you're supposed to push me away in annoyance. Remember?"

Feeling his face grow even redder he pushed Sebastian back with a little more force than was required.

"Very good Ciel, the next scene should go beautifully," Sebastian said smiling.

"There is still two more line in that scene, or did you forget?" Ciel asked crossing his legs, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Whose screwing up now? Have you gone senile in your old age? Don't screw up my movie I won't tolerate the incompetence of an old man, not even for you Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, there was the young Lord he remembered. "I shall return shortly then," he said softly.

"Yea you do that," Ciel snapped glaring after him.

* * *

Alois looked at the food they had in the back. Doughnuts and Pizza slices. Nothing really healthy. He didn't care. He was one of the lucky few who could eat and eat and not gain a pound. All he would really have to worry about is diabetes in the future (as it ran in his family), but that was the future. He picked up a doughnut being careful so as not to get it on his all white suit.

Bayne came around the corner and glanced up upon seeing him. "Oh hey!" he said smiling.

Alois instantly felt uncomfortable. "Hi," he answered.

"Claude looks so cool, his scene is coming up. He only has a short one in this episode. Seriously though, they should give him a bigger part. Claude deserves it."

Alois felt his heart sink slightly. "Bayne can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" he asked as he grabbed a slice of pizza and put it on his plate.

"What is you and Claude's relationships anyway?" he asked.

Vincent smiled brightly as though he had been waiting forever to be asked, "We are lovers," he answered shamelessly.

"Lovers?" Alois blinked.

"Yup, hot, sweaty, steamy, bedroom lovers. That's us," he grinned.

Alois looked down. So that was it… They were lovers...

"What is _you_ and Claude's relationship?" Bayne questioned with a smirk.

Alois feeling rather disheartened answered softly, "We're friends. Just friends…"

"Oh good, I was worried you had a different idea on the situation judging from the way you look at him. Though you're a smart kid, you understand you're just a child. It would be inappropriate, not to mention rather disgusting for the two of you to date," he pointed out cheerfully wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm not a child I'm a teenager, and when I said we're just friends, I meant it," Alois barked pulling his arm away from him. "So stop acting like you have to smear your relationship in my face!"

"Good," Bayne said. "Well, I got my food so I'll be off. Until later Alois."

He rounded the corner and disappeared. Feeling horrible he threw his doughnut in the trash. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

The scenes between Sebastian and he were to be tense, after years of being together somewhat forcibly, they were supposed to find they understood each other far less than they had when Ciel was human, because Ciel becoming a demon had placed a serious strain on their relationship as demon and contract. Ciel was having no problem portraying that tension because he really felt like Sebastian didn't understand him or his feelings at all! Worse yet, he felt like Sebastian didn't care to find out...

He was thinking these thoughts in the middle of his first ever scene with Anderrick. Right in the middle of their scene. Despite having about a thousand thoughts of Sebastian in his head he was still able to keep up with the dialogue.

"I merely wanted to get a good sniff of your rare scent," Anderrick recited his line with a rather cocky smile.

"Who are you?" Ciel snapped following along with the scrip in his head.

"Anderrick," he answered. "I thought I would pay my condolences."

"Condolences for what?" Ciel snapped rather rudely. He mentally told himself to tone it down. He was letting his anger at Sebastian seep into his acting and he shouldn't allow that.

"Well, that young Lady was once your fiancé am I correct, and here you are at her engagement party. It must be horribly difficult for you."

"I have no feelings good or bad about her engagement," Ciel snapped.

"I see," he said grinning. "Well, in that case, I bid you farewell. I will see you again Ciel."

He moved to walk away. Ciel let out a low breath waiting to hear the director yell cut for the ten thousandth time. Only he suddenly felt a hand on the back of his neck and Anderrick pulled Ciel to his lips and the two kissed...

Ciel was so shocked he pushed Anderrick back and the man collided into the table with the punch bowl, which had spilled on top of him. Ciel stood slightly shocked for a moment as Anderrick slowly assessed the state of things from his spot on the floor.

"CUT!" shouted the director.

"Sorry, I didn't mean—" Ciel began and Anderrick smiled at him.

"It's quite alright, you just seemed off in your own little world and I wanted to pull you back to the present. It was my fault really," he said getting to his feet.

"Someone get him cleaned up!" called the director. "And someone else clean up that mess!"

People began scrambling around and Ciel felt awful. He walked off set to where Alois was standing somewhat stunned. "Wow, he kissed you," Alois said. "And you sent him flying, good for you."

"No not good for me, I pushed him into a punch bowl," Ciel groaned.

"He kissed you, that is unwanted physical contact and frankly deserves a good push into a punch bowl," Alois said smiling. "Besides, it wasn't in the script..."

"Alois you're not helping," Ciel sighed.

"Hey, look at it this way, that's good footage for a blooper reel," he pointed out.

The thought of that turning up on a blooper reel… "Ugh…" he hurried off...

* * *

Anderrick was changing clothes in the back, and was suddenly thrown against his closet door.

"What the hell was that?" Sebastian snapped glaring at him.

"Hello Sebastian," Anderrick answered smiling.

"What, the hell, was that?" he repeated a tad slower this time.

Grinning he replied, "His mind had wandered off somewhere else, I was bringing him back so his acting would be better."

"You were not! I can't believe you would—"

"Are you jealous Sebastian?" Anderrick asked. "I'll make it up to you if you are."

"I don't want you to make it up to me," Sebastian snapped. "I want you to stay away from Ciel."

"If you wish," he answered and Sebastian released his shirt looking rather dangerous. He stormed away feeling upset…and yes… even a tad jealous.

* * *

When they were all called back to the set and it had been cleaned the director turned to them. "I like the new change Anderrick put it, I want the kiss in the show so let's practice it once again. This time Ciel after he kisses you I want you to fall to the ground like it just takes your breath away it'll be really good for the plot. Then that's when we'll cue Claude in."

"What?" Ciel blinked.

"Places everyone!" the director called.

Ciel glanced over at Sebastian who looked positively beside himself. He felt his chest fall. Sebastian must be upset with him. Ugh, this was all wrong! There was no way Sebastian would think of him in the way he wanted Sebastian to think of him if he was going around kissing other people…

Sighing he walked on set, the sooner the scene was over the better…

* * *

"Now, the newly betrothed couple shall share a dance on the dance floor," said the PA announcer and Elizabeth made her way through the crowd holding the hand of Alois. They came into view from the crowd and the camera was capturing the simultaneous reactions of their emerging and Ciel's reaction to seeing them for the first time.

"Alois…" he breathed.

Alois' costume was all white. He looked rather elegant for such a bold costume. In following with his line Ciel turned to Claude, "What is going on here, tell me."

"Oh dear, don't be so nosy Phantomhive," Claude said as the camera focused on Claude's face. "This doesn't concern you…"

With that Claude disappeared into the crowd.

A predetermined tap on his shoulder and Ciel turned to Sebastian as he answered, "I'm back bocchan."

Sebastian leaned down for an attempt at another kiss. This was in the script, he was to turn away from it, but he didn't really want to. Though that's what the script said so he scoffed and turned away.

"You reek of another soul."

"My apologies," Sebastian said rising back to full height.

"CUT!" the director shouted and everyone relaxed. "Alright Elizabeth your scene with Ciel is coming up next.

"Got it!" she called going to the place where she would begin the scene.

"And ACTION!"

She pushed through the crowd heading over to the food table and glanced at Ciel, "Hi," she said happily.

"Hi," he answered.

"I'm having so much fun are you?" she asked.

"Uh, yes I am."

"Do I know you?" Elizabeth asked after looking at him with her best thoughtful eyes. "You look so… Familyar. Are…"

She paused laughing. "What am I doing, Familyar isn't a word."

"CUT!" called the director. "It's okay, begin the scene again."

Elizabeth walked back to her spot taking a deep breath. "Don't be nervous, don't be nervous, you've done this a million times before..." she whispered softly to herself.

"ACTION!"

She pushed through the crowd heading over to the food table and glanced at Ciel, "Hi," she said happily.

"Hi," he answered.

"I'm having so much fun are you?" she asked again.

"Uh, yes I am."

"Do I know you?" Elizabeth asked. "You look so… Familiar. Are we related?"

_Nailed it_, she thought triumphantly.

Ciel smiled. "We're distant cousins, my family received an invitation. They couldn't make it and I came on their behalf."

"Well, please have fun uh…"

"Ciel," he informed her.

"Have fun Ciel," she said smiling. "Oh, and try the cake it's delicious!"

With that she hurried back over to Alois. The camera watched her leave and then panned back over to Ciel who sighed. "Let's go to the hotel. I'm tired."

"As you wish my Lord," Sebastian answered. They went out to the balcony and the camera's followed. He picked up Ciel bridal style, he was still small enough for him to do so with ease. He placed one leg on the balcony railing and…

"CUT!" called the director. "Okay everyone the hotel scene is next. We need to move the cameras to the other set."

There was a commotion as people and equipment shuffled about. Sebastian sat Ciel back down on his feet and Ciel turned away from him immediately. His heart was beating so fast. He didn't want Sebastian to notice.

Sebastian watched him walk away with a sullen heart. He must have been furious with him, he couldn't help but think. He was supposed to keep him safe and here he let that guy sneak in and steal a kiss just like that. He would keep a better watch of Anderrick in the future.

* * *

Finally filming was almost done and it had taken almost the entire day. There was just this last scene to shoot and they could all go home for the night. The scene began with Ciel in Sebastian's arms once more as they arrived at the balcony of the hotel set. Sebastian jumped from the railing to the ground and sat Ciel on his feet who immediately walking into the hotel room waiting for Sebastian to come undress him.

Sebastian had never really undressed or dressed him. It had all been a series of simple precise shots of him undoing or doing up buttons or fixing his collar in order to imply he had undressed or dressed him. This scene would be the same. Sebastian walked up behind him as Ciel stood by the bed. Sebastian undid a few buttons and stopped placing his chin on his shoulder. The kiss was coming up. The kiss he had read about some time ago. Ciel felt his heart beating fast and he hoped Sebastian couldn't hear it. Then the line… Ugh, the line nearly made him melt. He hadn't yet heard Sebastian say the line, but he had imagined it many times.

"I can't help myself bocchan. After such a disgusting soul, I need something to get the taste from my mouth. Please do me the honor," he said softly. Ciel shivered slightly, he really couldn't help it. Sebastian's lips were right at his ear and his words seemed to send a shiver all the way down to his spine.

Wait he had a line here. _Damn it_… He couldn't remember it.

"CUT!"

_Damn it_, Ciel thought. Now he would have to do this unbearable scene again!

"Make it quick," Sebastian said.

"What?" Ciel asked turning to him.

"Make it quick," he repeated. "That was your line."

"Oh, right," Ciel nodded turning away again so Sebastian couldn't see him blushing.

"Alright begin again at your line Sebastian… and ACTION!"

"I can't help myself bocchan. After such a disgusting soul, I need something to get the taste from my mouth. Please do me the honor," he whispered.

Ciel sighed forcing himself not to shiver that time, "Make it quick."

Sebastian turned him around and placed a hand under his chin and leaned down and kissing him chastely on the lips he pulled away slowly.

Sighing Ciel said his next line, "Prepare me for bed."

"CUT!"

Someone had yelled cut, but it wasn't the director. Ciel and Sebastian turned looking for the source and saw Anderrick standing beside the director with folded arms. The director looked upset. "I am the only one who yells cut! Uh… CUT!"

"What was the meaning of that the scene wasn't over," the director snapped.

"I have a better idea for the scene," Anderrick said. "You liked my last change, if you would humor me for a moment..."

He walked onto the set stepping before Sebastian and he. "May I?" he asked.

"No," Sebastian snapped.

"Don't be like that, c'mon step back let me show you…"

Sebastian unwillingly stepped back and Anderrick walked up behind Ciel placing, he standing as Sebastian had been. "Now, imagine the scene like this…"

Ciel was blushing again, but this time it was more from embarrassment than the idea of being close to one he liked.

"I can't help myself bocchan," Anderrick whispered. "After such a disgusting soul, I need something to get the taste from my mouth. Please do me the honor."

Shit, was he going to kiss him again? Ciel thought feeling tense. When Ciel didn't continue his line Anderrick continued it for him. "And Ciel says, make it quick. At this point you turn him around…"

He turned Ciel around to face him and the next thing he knew he was guided down onto the mattress by Anderrick's hand. Ciel could just see Sebastian from over his shoulder. "Push him gently onto the bed bringing your leg up beside him, and you kiss him on the lips..."

Elizabeth was watching with the other workers and she felt like fainting. It was bad enough watching Sebastian give Ciel that simple little kiss, but to see Anderrick on top of Ciel like that. No! How could they do this to her boyfriend?

Ciel was clearly uncomfortable and Alois who was watching from off the set attempted to storm it, only Claude grabbed his arm preventing it. "Stay here," he said. "You'll only cause problems."

Anderrick had placed one leg up on the bed and grabbed Ciel's chin aiming Ciel's lips towards his, but he didn't actually kiss him. His eyes were looking over his shoulder at Sebastian who looked positively pissed at this point. "Add some tongue it'll make for a better scene. Next you pull his shirt up reaching from below caressing his chest. Maybe," he tilted Ciel's face to the right. "Maybe place a hickey on his neck..."

Sebastian suddenly grabbed Anderrick's shoulder and pulled him off Ciel. "Good, that would be the perfect point for Ciel to get fed up with you and have you get off, I mean after all you don't have the best relationship on the show in the beginning of this season do you?"

"I love it!" called the director. "That would be excellent, add a little spice and more people will tune in for the next episode. Perfect. Alright, we'll begin the scene again, but with these modifications. Got it?"

Sebastian glared at Anderrick as he walked by to get off the set and out of the way. As he walked by Sebastian he smiled, "You are very... very welcome."

With that he left the set. Sebastian turned to Ciel who was looking positively mortified at the fact that he would be in that kind of scene with Sebastian. He had already been about ready to have a heart attack just from Sebastian whispering in his ear, he was surely going to die if they had that sort of scene! And worst yet, it was going to be filmed...

* * *

In hopes of embarrassing Ciel less Claude and Alois decided to leave for the filming of the scene. Alois put on his regular clothes sighing. "I can't believe Anderrick can you? Do you think he has something against Sebastian?"

"Probably," Claude answered.

"He really has no shame. I—"

"Claude!" Bayne ran up to him throwing his arms around Claude's shoulders. "You did a great job, I know you didn't get a very big scene in this episode, but I thought I would congratulate you on it anyway. You looked so cool!"

Alois turned away, he didn't want to seem like he was eavesdropping.

"Bayne, go away," Claude sighed.

"Aw c'mon, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

Claude looked toward Alois' back. "Alois, would you like to get something to eat?"

"Uh, no you two go ahead," Alois said thinking they probably would like to be alone anyway. "Luka didn't have a part in this episode so he has been hanging out with Hannah for the day. I'm going to go pick him up."

"Alois," Claude called trying to get him to turn around only Alois kept his beelined path towards the exit.

* * *

It took quite some time to get that scene down so it was just the way the director wanted it. Ciel had clearly not been mentally prepared for a scene of that nature, so it was very difficult to get the reactions the director wanted. After well over an hour Ciel left feeling horribly tired and with his first ever hickey upon his neck. Sebastian left angrier than he had ever been in his life. Not that he hadn't enjoyed being that close to Ciel, but Ciel clearly hadn't wanted that and worse yet it had been filmed which only added to the tenseness of the situation. Sebastian loved to tease Ciel, but even in his most maniacal thoughts he wouldn't have put him through a situation like that…

Wait… yes he had. He had sort of forced Ciel into a short make out session in front of those girls hadn't he? No, he shook his head. That was different. It hadn't lasted nearly as long, and that prank was to get the girls to leave and end the spin the bottle game without Ciel or he having to kiss one of them. At least... in his mind it was different.

Sebastian saw Anderrick as he was getting into a taxi outside the filming set and he rushed grabbing the door before he could close it.

"Just what were you thinking Anderrick!" he snapped.

"Huh? I was making up for my little mishap earlier on. Come now, you got to kiss Ciel and you were able to go farther with him than I did. You should be happy, I'll accept your thank you now," he said.

"Thank you? I'm not going to thank you. Ciel was not prepared for a scene like that," Sebastian snapped.

"Oh my," Anderrick sighed. "I give you what you want and you're mad at me. You truly are never happy with the things you get are you? I guess spoiled little rich kids will always be spoiled little rich kids."

"Who said I wanted that?" Sebastian snapped. "I've never once thought of Ciel in that way!"

"Hhmm, well, my apologies then," Anderrick said and with that he pulled the door free of his grip and slammed it shut. Sebastian watched as the taxi drove away. That man, he was horrible. He had always wanted everything Sebastian had. Everything… He felt his heart jump. Anderrick always takes the things he wants. If he continues to _think_ that he wants Ciel, he'll take Ciel from him. But he didn't feel that way about Ciel. He would just have to make that fact even more obvious...

* * *

Back at his place, Sebastian laid down on his bed thinking. Anderrick and he were… as much as he hated to admit it… brothers. Well, half brothers. Anderrick what the child his father refused to acknowledge because he was the bastard child of him and a prostitute. Anderrick who had expected to be welcomed into their family since his mother had passed away felt rather shunned because he wasn't. Thus Anderrick went public with the news quite a few years back and it devastated his father's reputation and business. It was the reason why his mother and his father had divorced. It was around about that time that his father was urging him to go to college to be a lawyer so he could take over the business that had been near ruin. Instead Sebastian had gone to do his own thing. Women, parties, ect. That was his own thing. Then his father told him he wouldn't be paying his way through life anymore if he was going to be nothing more than a partier. A year of being nearly dirt broke and Sebastian was hired as the demonic butler for Kuroshitsuji, and his sister studied to take over the family business. They still resent him for his decision and find it disgraceful that he would act on a show like this.

Sebastian sighed, wait until the first episode aired, boy they would really hate him then wouldn't they? Well, Anderrick continued to pop in every now and then throughout those years and preceded to attempt to take everything Sebastian ever wanted. When his father was financing his life he would go out and get a new car every time he crashed the one he had and Anderrick always swooped in purchasing something better, faster, nicer. At parties Anderrick would damn near stalk him and if he was flirting with a woman he would swoop down and catch her eye and interest instead.

Since filming began he thought he had lost touch with Anderrick and was finally going to be rid of him, until the other day when he turned up looking drastically different with his long hair. Anderrick tried to take the things he liked and right now (it was obvious) he thought that he wanted Ciel. That wasn't true though, they were friends, Ciel was child after all. He would have to be insane to think those sorts of thoughts about him. But then again... He wasn't really a child anymore... Ciel had probably already gone through puberty. He was taller than last he had seen him. He really was more like a young man than a child... A rather good looking young man too...

However, Sebastian thought, the kid was fun to make fun of but that was all. Well, that wasn't all. Sebastian had enjoyed kissing him today (this fact was hard to deny). Probably a little more than he should have, but that didn't mean he felt that way about it. No it didn't! He shook his head, if he focused his attention somewhere else. On somebody else, Anderrick would stop this whole thing with Ciel.

For now it was just a kiss and an uncomfortable scene on a bed. Though his actions were sure to get worse. Who though? He blinked. Hannah. He could kiss Hannah. If Anderrick saw him kissing Hannah it would lead the trail off Ciel. Perfect! He smiled. That's just what he would have to do. To protect Ciel! To keep him safe from that asshole! His phone buzzed from his latest text message. Sebastian looked down. It was from Alois… Did Alois have his number? He didn't remember giving it to him…

He clicked to open it and read: _Police at Ciel's place! Come quick!_

Below that was an address.

He sat bolt upright in bed staring at the message. What was wrong? Was Ciel hurt? Had there been a fire? Did his asthma act up again? A million thoughts raced through his mind as he took off out of his room.

* * *

**Still more to transfer! I hope you're all enjoying! Sorry for taking so much time to get through this. XP  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: STARSTRUCK  
SUMMARY: **When the Kuro cast reunite for another season Ciel attempts to find a way to attract the attention of his costar Sebastian, but Sebastian only seems to view him as a child and picks on him. In the meantime Claude tries to show Alois he cares for him, but Alois wonders if he likes him for him or for another reason... Things get worse with all these fans around.  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian, Alois+Calude

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5  
**

* * *

He jumped in his car driving to the address as quickly as possible. Texting Alois all the while. You shouldn't text and drive but this was an emergency! He texting things like: Is he okay? What happened? Tell me!

Screeching to a stop in front of the address he saw a cop car out front and he rushed to the door. A male officer turned to him looking upset, and a female officer turned to him looking positively ecstatic. "Ah! It's Sebastian!" she screeched in the other officer's ear making him plop his hands over them to drown her out.

"Ah! It's like you're here to save Ciel, that's so sweet!" she laughed. Ciel who was just inside hurried to the door at the commotion. He was wearing his night robe and his hair was slightly messy from bed head. "What are you doing here!" Ciel asked his face slightly flushed.

Alois appeared on his other side smiling.

"Uh, Alois texted me… I thought you were hurt," he said and Alois burst into laughter.

"And like a good little demon butler you came running," he said still laughing.

Sebastian glared at him. So nothing was wrong? Ciel was fine! "Officer, you're going to have to arrest me."

The girl blinked. "What for?"

"Because I'm about to kill him," Sebastian said walking towards Alois who immediately jumped behind Ciel placing his hands on either side of his face he brought him between them and ducked down slightly so Alois's head was right behind Ciel's.

"You can't hurt me, I have Ciel's face," he said.

"Ugh," Sebastian sighed scratching his head. "Well what did happen?"

Ciel folded his arms, "A crazy fan girl broke in a kissed me. I called the police so they would take her back to her parents."

Sebastian blinked, "That's it?"

"That's it," Ciel responded.

"Alois you made it seem urgent!" Sebastian snapped reaching around in an attempt to strangle him. *Not literally, but you get the point*

"It is urgent Ciel really needs to talk to you!" Alois said running around as Sebastian chased him.

"No I don't!" Ciel snapped.

"Sebastian needs to talk to you then!" he called as he continued to run.

"Who said," Sebastian snapped.

The two were running around Ciel like he was the center of a merry-go-round, and Ciel was getting more pissed by the second at all the commotion. The officers looked at one another. "Well, I think we have everything we need. If you need us you know how to reach us."

With that they hurried off. "Wait," Ciel called. "They're making an obscene amount of noise arrest them for public disturbance."

Alois jumped behind a coat rack holding it between him and Sebastian. "You really scared me you idiot! I thought Ciel was really in danger!"

"Ha ha!"

"Both of you this is enough, I'm renting this place so settle down!"

They stopped and it was about that time there was a honking sound outside. "Ah, Claude's here to pick me up. Well, you two have fun."

He rushed out the door not even bothering to get out of his pajamas. Ciel blinked. Just like that he was alone in the same room as Sebastian. He looked up at him. He had been wondering what he would say to Sebastian the next time they saw each other after that awkward kissing scene in the first episode.

"So," Sebastian said softly scratching his head.

"…"

"…"

"Are you thirsty?" Ciel piped up the next second.

"Uh, sure."

Ciel turned and immediately headed into the kitchen opening the fridge. Since he rented the place he didn't have a lot of food or drinks. "I have water, milk or pop."

"A pop's fine."

Ciel grabbed two cans of pop and went back into the living room handing one to Sebastian before they both took a seat on the couch. There was an awkward silence as they sat beside each other.

"So um…" Sebastian began desperate for something to talk about. "Why was Alois here?"

"Oh, he came over to spend the night. Apparently Luka wanted more time with Hannah and he said he didn't want to be alone."

"I see…"

Another awkward silence…

Sebastian took a drink of his pop to fill the gap and glanced over at Ciel who was looking at the floor. He could see the hickey he had made clear as day from there. Sebastian supposed he would have to talk about it.

"Listen, about today. That change at the end. I…"

"Ugh, I was so horrible wasn't I?" Ciel asked before Sebastian could finish his sentence. "I can't believe it took me over forty minutes to film a scene that probably won't even be thirty seconds long when the episode finally airs."

Sebastian blinked. That was his problem with it. Hadn't he been upset that he had had to do those things with another guy? Sebastian leaned back. "Well, you just have to teach your mind to separate real life kisses and kisses for movies. Once you have it down then when those scenes come up again you'll be able to zoom through them with ease."

"Again?" Ciel started. "What do you mean again? Why… why would we have another scene like that again?"

"Well, if it's in the first episode odds our it'll be in a few others," Sebastian said shrugging.

Ciel really looked worried then.

"Hey you'll be fine, all you need is practice," Sebastian said and then he stopped. Great now he was telling Ciel to go off and practice movie kissing!

"Practice?" Ciel repeated as though in thought. "Well, maybe Alois would—"

"No!" Sebastian jumped in immediately. "No, not with him. You hardly know him. If it'll be anybody. It should be someone you've known for a long time and trust whole heartedly."

"…" Ciel paused a moment contemplating. Couldn't think of anyone...

"Me," Sebastian said giving him the answer.

"You?" Sebastian watched Ciel's face go red once again. Honestly, he didn't trust Sebastian whole heartedly...

"It's easy the more you know and expect from kissing the easier it'll be to do for a movie. Tell me about your first kiss," Sebastian ordered.

Ciel sighed, "That would be in the elevator with you."

"No, that was a peck, if anything. I mean your first real kiss. Aside from the scene we just filmed," he explained.

"Then... that would be when you pushed me down in the hotel room in front of those girls."

Sebastian felt like someone had just punched him in the gut extremely hard. That had been his first kiss! If he had known that he never would have… Then again, now that he thought about it... Ciel had told him that... Fuck! Damn it, Ciel deserved a better first kiss than that. Wait then that meant his second encounter with kissing, and his first hickey… it had all been filmed! Damn it!

"Um… sorry. I didn't realize…" Sebastian said nervously. "Sorry…"

"It's okay. It's a show, we have to do what the script says..."

"So, how about I practice kissing with you so it becomes a normal and natural thing for you. That way you won't get all red and nervous when it comes time to do something like that for the show," Sebastian offered.

"Ugh…" Ciel wasn't that stupid, he knew this was probably just another chance for Sebastian to pick on him, but the thought of kissing Sebastian outside a setting of cameras or fan girls… His heart was already pounding so fast he thought he would have a heart attack if he lost this chance. Even if Sebastian was planning some kind of prank... wasn't it worth it... "Alright."

Sebastian stared. He had not expected Ciel to give his consent on such an outrageous idea. Truly, he had expected Ciel to roll his eyes and say something like, stop messing with me idiot. His natural response would have been to turn this into another one of his many pranks by turning around and saying something like, I see, so you really want to kiss me that much.

Though Ciel's eyes were half lidded, looking rather dejected. He let out his breath and leaned over. Ciel really could be quite cute when he wanted to be. He placed a hand on his chin, tilting Ciel's face to him and he softly pressed their lips together. Ciel's face felt warm from Sebastian being so close to him and even when Sebastian pulled away the heat remained there. Ciel bit lightly on his lip, and watching him Sebastian couldn't take it. He reached behind Ciel's neck pushing him towards him with a bit more force and he allowed his lips begin a war with Ciel's while he pressed Ciel lightly into him enjoying everything about him. His soft skin, his scent. Sebastian licked Ciel's lips causing an intake of breath and Sebastian took the opportunity to let his tongue properly explore Ciel's mouth. They had been doing this for the small scene in the first episode, but now that there was no camera's or people to worry about it felt much more, passionate.

Ciel let out a soft moan and he pulled away from Sebastian blushing. "Sorry," he said breathlessly. Sebastian blinked at his flushed face. Did Ciel think you weren't supposed to make noises while doing this? He paused… That was just too cute, he returned kissing him more fervently forcing mews from his costar that he seemed unable to hold back. Sebastian didn't give him a chance to apologize for them however. _This is bad_, he found himself thinking. He was enjoying way too much. This is… horribly inappropriate, so why did it feel so wonderful. Thanks to Sebastian's urging Ciel slid down until he was lying on the couch and Sebastian had climbed on top of him kissing him feverishly all the while. Ciel was taking the precious seconds their mouths weren't connected to regain oxygen and between one of the kisses, Sebastian whispered, "Breathe through your nose," before immediately resuming the connection of their lips.

Ciel feeling slightly embarrassed he had noticed tried the advice, and he found the eager kissing that resumed much easier. He let a whimper escape that he couldn't keep contained and it was muffled by his lips. Ciel was, starting to get really turned on. This was so much better than the times he had been in his room imagining Sebastian doing similar thing to his body.

Ciel turned his face away from Sebastian sighing softly and Sebastian leaned down to Ciel's ear he exhaled into it and Ciel felt a chill run down his spine and shivered. Sebastian smiled, the idea that he could make Ciel like this made him want to discover what other shudders, groans and expressions he could unearth. He was just about to begin again when he saw the hickey he had left on Ciel during the show, still clearly visible...

_This was wrong_, he found himself thinking immediately and he suddenly pulled back jumping to his feet he stared down at Ciel who looked up questionably at him breathing hard with a weakened expression on his face. "Se…"

Sebastian immediately tried to calm his breathing. Something was different about Ciel. Though he was young and his frame was small, he just, no longer looked like a child in his eyes. He noticed for the first time just how much taller Ciel was than in seasons one and two. He still still didn't have anything on Sebastian's height, but he had grown. His face had more adult characteristics and... He was more like a young man than the boy he used to pick on during their shoots. "I have to go!"

Ciel blinked. "Did… Did I do something wrong?"

_Oh God_, Sebastian sighed turning, he headed to the door. Ciel stood up blinking at him.

_Damn it, _he thought._ Don't look at me like that; I won't be able to control myself if those eyes make me stay_...

"What did I—" Ciel began again.

"It's not you," Sebastian said quickly. "It's me. You… you were perfect. I have to go."

Sebastian went outside and stepped out on the step. "MAKE SURE you lock this door."

With that he walked out to his car jumping in, it seemed he couldn't start the car fast enough, and the next second Ciel was staring at the empty spot the car had just left. He sighed. _Damn it_, that had been a bad idea after all. Because this stupid ordeal, he may have just ruined whatever friendship he and Sebastian had had…

* * *

Alois whom had called Claude to come pick him up was laughing as he revealed his evil plan to Claude on how he had called Sebastian over there so that they could talk for Ciel and he before bed had discussed Ciel's feelings toward Sebastian.

Claude sighed, "Alois you really shouldn't butt into other people's relationships. Just leave the two of them be."

"Ah! No way! It's way too much fun, besides," he said folding his arms. "I'm an excellent matchmaker. I'll have you know I'm the one who lit that spark between Maylene and Bard which resulted in a beautiful marriage I might add."

"And you think that was all you, do you?" Claude said smiling.

"Of course, I'll prove my powers to you. I make your relationship with that new Vincent guy air tight," Alois said putting his hands together and interlacing the fingers.

"What?" Claude asked monotonously. Though there was a hidden air of anger behind it.

Alois let his hands fall. "Yea, Vincent told me that you and he are together, but by the way he made it sound and from the way I've seen you act you don't have a very strong relationship outside the bedroom. I can help with that if you want me to…"

He didn't like the idea of Claude with that guy, but if this Vincent guy made Claude happy... Then he would do his best to accept the relationship, even help it if that was necessary. Claude suddenly pulled into an abandoned parking lot. He turned to Alois. "You want to help my relationship?"

"Uh-huh," he answered.

"Well, I've been in love with this man who saved my life," Claude said softly.

Alois blinked, he was still on that! But he thought Claude and Vincent…

"He saved me from hell, took me from darkness, and his beautiful and gentle mother gave me shelter for a night despite what dangers that taking in a stranger can lead to," Claude continued.

"Ugh, Claude don't," Alois pleaded he didn't want to hear this again, and he certainly DID NOT want to hear about his mother. He covered his ears, only Claude reached over grabbing him by the wrists holding them tightly.

"Then he cleaned my wounds and bandaged me up with genuine concern and care," he added unrelenting. His eyes looking so serious at this point.

"Claude please," Alois said he really didn't want to relive that night. He tried to pull his hands free but Claude refused to release him.

"When I thought this family can't possibly show me any more kindness, the man suggested a way of making an honest living and he didn't recoil at my touch when I hugged him even though I was covered in blood and god only knows what else."

"Claude stop it!" Alois begged closing his eyes trying to drown out his words.

"He even permitted me to hold him as long as I pleased and all the while he stoked my rain soaked hair and I felt at peace for the first time in years. That man, will you help me mend my relationship with him?"

"I mean it, let me go!" He snapped feeling his jaw ache from the tears he was holding back.

Claude released his wrists and Alois slumped to the window on his side of the car. "Fuck Claude, how many times have I told you, you can't base a relationship off of one nice deed!"

"…" Claude stared at him not saying anything.

"Besides that I'm a teenager, it's wrong for you to think of me that way!"

"And it's not for Sebastian?" Claude asked.

"…" Alois blinked. He had no response.

"You say it is okay for Sebastian and Ciel to be together, but no for us," Claude said. "If you're denying me based on our ages you're going to have to come up with something better than that."

"It's different for them okay!"

"How?" he countered curtly.

"It just is…" Alois sighed. "You should be with Vincent, he's close to your age and you're already sleeping together so—"

A flicker of anger shot across Claude's face but was gone in the next second. "I don't know what he told you, but we we're together before I met you. I have not been with him since, and I don't intend to. I don't think of him that way anymore…"

"…" Alois felt a lump in his throat. Taking a deep breath he swallowed. "Just take me home Claude. I'll drive to Hannah's tomorrow and pick up Luka, and I want my permit back!"

"No," Claude said starting the car. "I'll take you to Hannah's. You can't drive without an adult on that permit and it would kill me if you got in an accident because of lack of experience."

"Tsk, how do you expect me to get experience if you won't let me drive anywhere!" Alois suddenly yelled. He wasn't all that angry about the permit, but previous events had his nerves on edge and he yelled at Claude when he knew he shouldn't have.

Claude turned the car off looking upset. He climbed out of the car slamming the door shut making Alois wince at the sound. He walked around the car opening Alois' door. "Get out."

Alois hadn't realized he had upset Claude that bad. He climbed out standing by the door. Claude held up the keys and grabbing Alois' wrist he placed them in his hand. Alois blinked. "Calude?"

"Get in," he said softly seating himself in the passenger seat.

"I… I can't drive your car," Alois said.

"It's fine, get in."

"No it's not!" Alois snapped. "I bought a clunker car for a reason Claude, that way if I wrecked it then it wouldn't be a problem. This car… It's expensive and… the paint's nice…and it's shiny."

Claude stared straight ahead and folded his arms. "Well I'm not driving. So unless you want to camp out in this car tonight I suggest you take us to your apartment."

"…"

"It'll be fine, get in."

Alois sighed walking around the car he sat in the driver's seat and put his seatbelt on, then turned the key starting the car.

"Alright now put it out of park," Claude said.

"I know, I know," Alois said nervously as he did so. He drove the car around pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"Keep your eye on the car in front of you, if they stop suddenly you don't want to be too close."

"I know," Alois said. "I did pass the written portion with flying colors."

Claude smiled leaning back in his seat. This was a good time to be driving because there weren't a lot of cars on the road at this time of night. Alois did seem very careful; he used his turn signals and checked his blind spot when merging over into the next lane. A half hour later Alois pulled the car into the parking lot of where he was staying. He turned the car off and turned to Claude to hear how he did. "How did I—"

Claude leaned over and kissed him.

Alois was so shocked he pressed his back against the driver side window, and his hands flew up to his mouth to cover up his red face. Claude laughed and climbed out of the car.

Alois couldn't believe that Claude had kissed him, he hadn't listened to him at all had he? The driver side door opened. Claude stood waiting for him to get out. "Claude I…"

"It's time for bed," Claude said taking Alois' hand he helped him out of the car. "Get inside before you catch a cold out here."

He just didn't understand. Alois sighed, "Claude, why do you like me?"

"I told you," Claude answered smiling. "Because you saved my life."

"I didn't save your life, I don't understand why you keep saying that," Alois sighed before turning and heading up the walkway. Claude made sure he got inside before he got back in the car. He was a patient man, he would wait however long it took for Alois to return his feelings.

* * *

A mile down the road Sebastian had pulled over turning on his emergency lights he sat there just thinking. No matter how he tried he couldn't think of Ciel the same way he usually did. The boy he used to pick on was a young man and... A rather good looking one at that. This was so dangerous. Sebastian knew he really didn't have much self-control and the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Ciel. Well, now he had another reason to stay away from him. That's it. Their relationship would be strictly professional from this point on, and he was never going to kiss him again!

* * *

That had possibly scarred him from ever kissing anyone for the rest of his life, Ciel thought sarcastically as he sat down on the couch once more. Sebastian's drink was still open sitting on the table. What had he done? _It's not you, it's me_. Sebastian had said that. Whenever someone says that, it IS you. It's always you. Was it his moaning? Tsk, he really hadn't been able to help it. He had tried to stay quiet.

"Damn it," he sighed wiping some sweat from his forehead he got to his feet. Really wasn't much else to do now but go to bed, though he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to sleep.

* * *

"What?" Hannah snapped as she sat cross legged in her lounge chair. Sebastian was sitting across from her the next day. He had just finished telling her his plans against Anderrick.

"Look if he sees me with you, even just a few times he'll think I like you and leave Ciel be."

"Ugh, that is honestly, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart," she said touching her chest to make her words more profound. "The stupidest idea I have ever heard of."

"Look you don't know Anderrick okay, he—"

She held up her hand to silence him. "Even if Anderrick is the way you say, and even if this plan of yours does work, won't that mean he will start bothering me?"

"Well," he sighed. "That's kinda the plan..."

"No thank you," she snapped. "I have enough guys hitting on me as it is. Do you even know what my day with a Kuro cast member was like? It was awful. Not only did the sixteen year old punk I spent the day with hit on me at every turn, but also the ticket guy at the movie, our waiter at the restaurant, the cop who gave the kid a ticket for parking illegally, and some guy on the street who randomly grabbed my ass from out of nowhere..."

"You slapped him right?" Sebastian asked having a feeling that she would have done that.

"Hell no," she snapped. "I drop kicked his ass. I spent last summer taking Tae Kwon Do."

"Hannah!" Luka called.

"What is it sweetie?" Hannah called back. There was an added softness to her voice that was never present except when she was speaking with Luka.

"Where is the chocolate milk mix?"

"In the cupboard," she called back before turning to Sebastian. "You want to know what you should do, sit Anderrick down and talk with him. Find out what he wants from you and then give it to him. Either that or at least tell Ciel what's going on."

"I can't tell Ciel," he sighed. Telling Ciel that Anderrick goes after the things he wants would be admitting to Ciel he wanted him, and he couldn't tell Ciel that because he had already decided their relationship would be professional. Strictly professional. Though his mind had refused to stop thinking about Ciel since their kiss last night.

"Where in the cupboard?" Luca called.

"The far left near the fridge. It should be next to the cereal," she shouted back. There was the sound of a chair being pushed across the floor, and her eyes widened slightly as though she remembered something. "Wait, I'll get it for you it's too high."

CRASH! The braking of glass and Luka crying were heard. Hannah and Sebastian jumped up running into the kitchen to find Luka on the floor holding his head. He had apparently fallen off the chair he had been climbing up and his head on the counter. On his way down he had knocked a glass vase to the ground that had contained some flowers. He was crying.

"Oh sweetie," she said rushing over to him she picked him up and sat him on the counter where she tilted his head down examining the bump that had formed. "Oh good it's not bleeding, do you feel okay?"

Seeing as tears were streaming down his face, the guess would be no. She grabbed a washcloth ran it under cold water and pressed it to the bump on his head while holding him close. "There now, you're okay," she whispered.

Sebastian swept up the glass and placed the flowers on the counter. Then he got a towel using it to soak up the water. "Thanks," Hannah said to him before tilting Luka's face up. "All better now?"

"It needs a kiss," Luka said softly.

"Oh how could I forget," she said tilting his head down once more she placed a soft kiss upon his head.

"Now is it all better?" she asked.

"Yes!" he nodded.

"Okay, go sit at the table. I'll bring you a glass of chocolate Milk," she said smiling and cheering Luka hurried to sit.

"You would have made a good mother," Sebastian said smiling as she got the milk and chocolate mix out.

"Why won't I still?" she suddenly snapped looking rather cross.

"Uh… I'm not saying—"

"What? You think I'm too old to have a child?" She spat setting the cup she removed from the cupboard unreasonably hard on the counter.

"No of course not," he answered nervously. "You just, don't seem like the kind of person to get married so I assumed—"

"Well what do you know?" she spat. "You're just some brat who's never had a serious relationship in his life. I don't want to hear shit from you about marriage, or commitment, or children, and sure as hell don't want to hear about your inappropriate little love story with Ciel!"

"…" Sebastian blinked. Her mood really had changed suddenly. "It's your time of the month isn't it?"

"You, out! Now!" she snapped.

"Look, sorry. I didn't mean anything by it," Sebastian said.

"I said get out and I mean it! You rude kid!" she snapped suddenly picking up an oven mit and throwing it at him. He caught it before it hit his face. It had been some time since someone called him a kid. Though he was twenty-two. Hannah was thirty-one, you would never have guessed from looking at her because she looked so young.

He suddenly felt a pillow hit the back of his head and he turned to find Alois standing a short distance behind him another pillow ready and waiting. "So this game is the throw stuff at Sebastian game. Whose team am I on?" he asked.

"Mine!" Luka called raising his hand. Claude was standing just behind Alois apparently having driven him here.

"Hello," Hannah said to them, her mood calming down since she realized they were there. She was in the process of stirring the mix in the chocolate milk. She handed it to Luka when it was all mixed in.

"So," Alois said walking up to Sebastian. "How did you and Ciel get along last night?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian folded his arms. "I made sure he was okay and I left."

"…" Alois looked puzzled at that. He was sure he had set up the scene for a good conversation that would have inevitably lead to a kiss. Was he losing his touch?

Sebastian walked over grabbing his jacket he slung it over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys on set."

With that he left closing the door behind him. Alois hurried over to Luka asking him how his sleepover with Hannah had been. Luka began by telling him everything they had had to eat, and then the video games they had played. He mentioned how he had been surprised to find Hannah was really good at this one combat game despite her being a girl.

The four of them all sat talking for a while until it was time to go to the set to film.

* * *

Ciel turned up quite early to the set. It was exhaustively hot today and the air conditioning had broken on set. Trying to get his mind off the heat Ciel took out some of his homework and found a vacant corner. At least this way his mind was off Sebastian as he concentrated on his math problems.

"What ya working on?" said a voice from above him. Ciel looked up finding Anderrick standing above him.

"Math," he answered.

"Need any help?"

"No, it's pretty easy…"

Anderrick reached down tipping the cover of his book so he could read it. "Advanced Trig. Right, easy."

Ciel who had been debating on whether or not to ask Anderrick a question that had been prying at him decided to just go ahead and ask, "Anderrick may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he said taking a seat on the floor in front of him leaning his back against the wall.

"Why doesn't Sebastian like you?" Ciel asked bluntly.

"Caught onto that did you?" he laughed slightly. "I'm his half-brother. Though, his father denied me so. I guess he's upset because I'm the bastard child that resulted from his Father's infidelity."

Seeing the expression on Anderrick's face Ciel looked quickly away, "I shouldn't have asked. Sorry…"

"No it's alright, and I have to apologize for the other day. I kissed you so abruptly. I really shouldn't have," he said softly. "I'm in the medical field. That's my main profession, but I've dabbled in advertising as well. One thing I learned, sex sells in any situation whether it is movie or products. I mainly did it because you were spacing out on me, but the director liked the change and well a few good kiss scenes to a plot will make the series sell more when it hits dvd. Ah, Sebastian was so furious with me," he said softly.

"He was angry about that?" Ciel questioned. He remembered seeing Sebastian's expression after it had happened and he clearly looked upset but Ciel had thought it was because of Anderrick.

"Furious, no more like livid. I realized it was because he likes you so much that he must have been upset someone else had kissed _his_ Ciel."

Ciel blinked. Had… had Sebastian told Anderrick he liked him?

"So I tried to make it up to him by convincing the director to have Sebastian have a more in depth kissing scene with you but he got upset at that as well. He said he was appalled by your inexperience and that he wouldn't want a scene like that with someone who couldn't even kiss right."

Ciel felt his chest sink. Is that why Sebastian had suggested to teach him how to kiss? Because he wasn't experienced like he was?

"Though I'm sorry, I had been the one who misinterpreted his actions to begin with, as it turned out, he didn't think of you that way after all."

"He… he didn't?" Ciel repeated somewhat nervously.

"I believe his exact words were, I've never once thought of Ciel in that way," Anderrick sighed. "Sorry. But hey, let's work hard and see that Sebastian finds someone he truly loves."

"Um… yeah," Ciel said shoving his notebook into his textbook and closing it. He really didn't think he would be able to concentrate on his work right now, and the heat only made these thoughts harder to grasp.

"Are you alright?" Anderrick asked softly.

"Yes, it's just so hot right now. Do they really expect us to film in this?" he sighed his mind still buzzing with this new realization.

"Ughhh!" came the whining voice of Alois as he, Claude, Luka, and Hannah came around the corner. "Why is it sooo hot!"

Ciel closed his book standing up as Alois walked over to him unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt sighing. "Ciel I don't want to film today!" he groaned.

"Me either!" said Luca who held tightly to his brother's hand.

"That's not my problem," he sighed.

"Here's the plan," he said throwing an around Ciel's shoulders. "We ditch filming on this hot ass day and go rent out a pool and swim all day long."

"We'd have to ask the director," he said in his, _I'm bored with the world _tone.

"No, if we ask he'll definitely make us stay," Alois said. "I say we just go."

"We'll get in trouble," Ciel explained glaring at him.

"We have to go," Luca said looking anxious. "Besides brother didn't memorize his lines for filming today."

"Luca! What part of don't tell anyone don't you understand?" Alois snapped. Luca merely laughed.

It was about that time the Oshiro-san walked in looking at them all. "My my where are the smiles. We should be happy. We're filming the second episode today. I saw the final version of the episode you were amazing in it and kiss at the end was very believable."

Alois suddenly perked up a bit and he hurried over to him. "Um, Sir. It's really hot today. Would it be alright if we filmed the next episode tomorrow?"

"Yes, I noticed that," he said sighing. "Besides, Grell is in episode two, and we really can't have his makeup running all to hell now can we? Hhmmm, alright... today will be a day off. I'll notify the director."

"Yes!" Alois cheered. "Alright we're going to the pool, I've already purchased swimsuits for everyone and they're in a duffle bag in the Claude's car."

"That's what was in there?" Claude said, his hands in his pockets. "You said there were study materials in there…"

"Oh c'mon if I'm ever talking about studying then I'm clearly lying. I never study," he pointed out. "Now, I'm going to leave a big sign in the dressing area so they all know where we'll be."

With that he hurried over to a nearby desk set up for one of the security guards and opened the drawer taking out some paper and a permanent marker. "Alright Luca help me write these out," he said.

Luca ran over never missing a chance to play with markers. Claude smiled softly watching him. He couldn't help it…

The doors opened and Sebastian walked in. His white shirt was completely undone due to the heat exposing his bare chest for God and heaven to see. Ciel looked away quickly feeling nervous. He hadn't forgotten what Anderrick had told him about what Sebastian had said. Though that didn't stop the way he felt towards him... He wished he could just get over this little Starstruck crush of his...

"Ugh, this heat is horrible," Sebastian sighed.

"No fear we're going to the pool," Alois called to him.

"Pool?" Sebastian questioned.

"Due to the heat filming has been canceled for the day," Claude explained. "Alois wants us all to go to the pool…"

Sebastian smiled, "That sounds like fun, I haven't been to the pool since I was a kid."

His eyes suddenly spotted Ciel who looked unnerved. He felt his stomach explode with butterflies and he looked away. "I just remembered, I have some things to do. If filming has been canceled then I think I'm going to go and—"

"You're coming!" Alois snapped slapping one of his, "Gone to Pool," signs on Sebastian's face. "Either that or you're going to stand here and let everyone know that we went to have super amazing fun time at the pool without you..."

As though the decision were made, Alois went to post the other pages he had made around the dressing room.

Sebastian pulled the paper off his face from where it was tapped. "Guess I'm going," he said softly.

Claude got out his phone. "I'll call around some pools in the area. See if we can't rent out any of them on such short notice."

And that's how their day at the pool got started…

* * *

"Wow, what a great pool!" Elizabeth said wearing a stripped pink and white one peace bathing suit with a cute little skirt. "It's huge!"

"Well, when I told them that the cast from the famous Kuroshitsuji show wanted to rent their pool for the evening, they eagerly agreed," Claude explained pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"Yea!" Alois called. "Let's have fun! Let's have fun! Let's have fun!"

He took off, in his green shorts and did a cannon ball into the pool trying to make the biggest splash possible.

Twenty minutes later the cast were all over the pool area. Some in the water some tanning out in lounge chairs. Ciel was being a damn bookworm again and was seated on the side reading a small book he had brought. Though what no one realized was that he wasn't actually reading but using it to shield the fact he was glancing over at Sebastian as he sat talking with Claude and Hannah at one of the tables.

"This is so much better than working," Grell said stretching out in the sun.

"How would you know? You weren't in an episode yet?" Madam red snapped wearing her blood red two piece and a large red sun hat.

"You weren't either!" Grell snapped.

"Yes, but I'm just saying…" she said shrugging.

"It doesn't matter, I'm in episode two anyway and I have quite a few lines according to the script," he said bragging slightly.

"Tsk," Madame Red scoffed, she had only gotten a handful...

Back across the pool, Alois climbed out of the water and walked over to Ciel.

"You look bummed," Alois said sitting next to him.

"…"

"Ah, I see, the silent treatment," he said eyeing him from the side. Ciel still refused to say anything. If he was quiet enough Alois would get bored and bother someone else. It had worked in the past.

Alois sighed, "There once was a woman from Q, who filled her vagina with glue. She said with a grin, if they pay to get in, they'll pay to get out of it too." **

"What?" Ciel snapped turning to him his face red from the embarrassment of the joke.

"Ha! Got you to talk to me!" he said smiling. "So, what's up. You can't ignore me now that I got you to talk."

Ciel sighed closing his book. "I… I've decided to…" he glanced in Sebastian's direction. "…to forget about him after all…"

"Ah, I see," Alois said nodding. "Well, I happen to know there is a cute girl over there with her feet in the pool scared to swim because she doesn't know how. It would be the perfect time to improve your friendship… Maybe lead to something more?"

Ciel glanced over to Lizzy who was seated on the edge of the pool. Luka was in an inner tube in front of her and the two were talking. "She doesn't know how to swim? Are you serious?"

"Yup, I overheard her tellin' Hannah. Why don't you teach her to swim. C'mon…" Alois urged giving Ciel a little push.

He didn't want Elizabeth to have to sit out for a silly little reason like that. He got up climbing into the pool he swam over to her as Alois made his way over to Sebastian standing just behind him with a bottle of water in hand pretending to be taking a break to rehydrate.

"Lizzy," Ciel said. "Come swim with me."

"Uh," her face went slightly red. "I don't really um…"

"C'mon," he said smiling softly. "You have on such a cute swim suit. No sense letting it go to waste right. Here, I'll teach you."

"No Ciel I can't!" Elizabeth said nervously even as he pulled her into the shallow end.

"Alright," he said. He really didn't wish to start any sort of relationship with Lizzy, but her not knowing how to swim was unforgivable. Everyone should know how to swim. "First step is learning to float. Can you float?"

"No," she said nervously.

"Alright, lean back, I'll hold you up okay," he instructed. On the other end of the pool Alois let out a low whistle while he watched the scene.

"Wow, they seem to be getting pretty close," he said loud enough for Sebastian to hear. He looked up noticing Ciel and Lizzy standing close. He felt his stomach burn slightly with jealously. "They certainly do work well together don't they?"

"Alois," Claude said in a slightly warning tone, he knew what he was doing. Claude was seated beside Sebastian with folded arms.

Sebastian turned to the blond frowning, "How so?"

"Well, they're close in age, boy and girl. All you need to kindle a romance is a hot summers day and a little water," he said winking at Sebastian. He walked over to the pool climbing in. "And a little bit of unrequited love's jealously…" Though that line was said just to himself.

He swam over to Luka and whispered into his ear, a few seconds later the boy laughed.

"There see, you're doing it," Ciel said. Lizzy was lying on top of the water as if it were a bed.

"Don't let me fall in okay," Lizzy said nervously. She (apparently) thought he was still holding her up. Ciel turned to where Alois was holding up his hands so he could see he wasn't assisting her in floating.

"Oh yea, don't worry. I won't let you…"

Elizabeth was floating under the pool's volley ball net and she felt it scrape against her bangs causing her to open her eyes and she gasped spotting Ciel quite a ways away. She reached up clutching the net desperately. "AH! Ciel that was mean!" she snapped.

Ciel swam over to her. "No, that's how people learn."

"C'mon, now that you can float we'll try something simple. Like doggy paddle…" he said.

"No way! No way! No way! You let go of me and you said you wouldn't!" she whined.

"Sorry," he said sighing. "Come back here and we'll try something else. This time I won't let go."

She shuffled her way down the net to the edge of the pool and climbed out. "No that's okay. I'm good. I'll just… get a tan or something."

Nervously she hurried over to the lounge chair she had claimed with her pink towel and sat down on it beginning to dry her hair. Ciel swam over to the edge, "Lizzy, c'mon everyone should know how to swim."

"Dog pile on Ciel!" Alois called loudly.

"Wait what?" Ciel turned to find Luka and Alois both piling on top of him pushing him down into the water. He hadn't been expecting it and he gasped underwater. A bit of it coming into his lungs. He pushed them back in a panic, swimming to the surface gasping. Luka laughed. "You're it Ciel chase us!" Luka swam a little ways out while still in his air tube.

Alois followed. "Hey I know, I'll get the beach ball we'll divide into teams, and—" Alois glanced over.

"Ciel?"

Ciel was coughing and his breathing was raspy, he sounded like he was suffocating. Alois blinked, "Ciel? Are you okay?"

Sebastian had been running through countless scenarios of Ciel and Elizabeth being a couple, even one where they had gotten married, had kids, and Ciel's children would come over to his house calling him Uncel Sebby! But he looked up at Alois' call. Ciel was gasping clinging to the edge of the pool as though he were about to slip back in. Something was wrong. He jumped up rushing over to him. "Ciel?"

He reached down grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the pool and up onto the edge. "Ciel what's wrong?"

"I…eh…ngh…" he couldn't get enough air to form his words correctly.

"Here Ciel, lay down," Sebastian said attempting to lay him back but Ciel shook his head frantically pushing himself back up into a sitting position.

Sebastian blinked as Anderrick appeared on Ciel's other side. Luka and Alois had swam overlooking nervous.

"You never lay someone down who's having an asthma attack," Anderrick explained practically pushing Sebastian to the side he leaned Ciel against his chest tilting his head up. "Ciel do you have your inhaler with you?"

Ciel shook his head no, his breath horribly raspy. Anderrick turned to Sebastian. "I need someone to get the medical kit out of my car."

Claude took off immediately, "I know where you're parked."

Anderrick reached into his pocket tossing him the keys as he left. Sebastian felt utterly… useless. He remembered this sort of thing had happened once before though his breathing had not sounded nearly this bad. Ciel was shaking slightly as his lungs desperately attempted to take in enough air to breathe. Anderrick covered his eyes with one hand and proceeded to speak of what appeared to be nonsense.

"_The sun was shining on the sea, Shining with all his might:_  
He did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright-  
And this was odd, because it was the middle of the night."

He whispered these words into Ciel's ear. Nearly everyone around was listening intently. "Poetry?" Hannah whispered.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"He's reciting a poem," Hannah explained.

"Is this really the time?" Sebastian asked somewhat upset, though he didn't interrupt as Anderrick continued speaking softly to Ciel.

"_The sea was wet as wet could be, the sands were dry as dry._  
You could not see a cloud, because no cloud was in the sky:  
No birds were flying overhead. There were no birds to fly.

_The Walrus and the Carpenter, were walking close at hand;_  
They wept like anything to see, such quantities of sand:  
"If this were only cleared away," They said, "it would be grand!"

Claude came hurrying back carrying a classic black bag, much like one would expect a doctor to carry. He sat it down next to them and continuing to recite the poem he searched through its contents.

"_But four young Oysters hurried up, All eager for the treat:_  
Their coats were brushed, their faces washed, their shoes were clean and neat-  
And this was odd, because, you know, they hadn't any feet.

_Four other Oysters followed them, and yet another four;_  
And thick and fast they came at last, and more, and more, and more-  
All hopping through the frothy waves, and scrambling to the shore."

He found the inhaler and place it in Ciel's mouth pushing down on the button and Ciel took in a deep breath coughing a second later, and Anderrick continued on.

"_The Walrus and the Carpenter walked on a mile or so,_  
And then they rested on a rock, conveniently low:  
And all the little Oysters stood and waited in a row.

_"The time has come," the Walrus said, "To talk of many things:_  
Of shoes-and ships-and sealing-wax- of cabbages-and kings-  
And why the sea is boiling hot- and whether pigs have wings."

After two verses of the poem he placed the inhaler in Ciel's mouth again pushing the button once more and Ciel breathed the contents in. He removed it continuing on.

_"But wait a bit," the Oysters cried, "Before we have our chat;_  
For some of us are out of breath, And all of us are fat!"  
"No hurry!" said the Carpenter. They thanked him much for that.

_"A loaf of bread," the Walrus said, "Is what we chiefly need:_  
Pepper and vinegar besides Are very good indeed-  
Now if you're ready, Oysters dear, We can begin to feed."

_"But not on us!" the Oysters cried, Turning a little blue._  
"After such kindness, that would be, a dismal thing to do!"  
"The night is fine," the Walrus said. "Do you admire the view?

_"It was so kind of you to come! And you are very nice!"_  
The Carpenter said nothing but, cut us another slice:  
I wish you were not quite so deaf- I've had to ask you twice!"

He repeated the inhaler yet again and then replaced the inhaler back into the bag where he finished up the last of the poem like this:

_"It seems a shame," the Walrus said, "To play them such a trick,_  
After we've brought them out so far, and made them trot so quick!"  
The Carpenter said nothing but, "the butter's spread too thick!"

_"I weep for you," the Walrus said: "I deeply sympathize."_  
With sobs and tears he sorted out, those of the largest size,  
Holding his pocket-handkerchief, before his streaming eyes.

_"O Oysters," said the Carpenter, "You've had a pleasant run!_  
Shall we be trotting home again?' But answer came there none-  
And this was scarcely odd, because, they'd eaten everyone."

He slowly removed his hand from Ciel's eyes, his breathing no longer raspy but still at a rather quickened pace.

"Is your breathing better?" he asked softly.

"Lewis Carroll," Ciel panted slightly. "I read that as kid…"

"It seems you are doing better. You really shouldn't be about on such a hot day and near water no less, without your inhaler. I would take care to keep it with you at all times."

Elizabeth leaned over him, "Ciel are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he said still breathing rather hard but looking much better in his coloring. Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. He was okay.

"What reason did the poem serve?" Hannah asked him.

He smiled. "Panicking can lead to a fatal outcome during an asthma attack. The poem serves to distract the one in the middle of the attack and focus their mind on something else while you stall for time in order to retrieve the necessary medication for the patient."

Anderrick picked up his bag and got to his feet preparing to put the bag back away in his car. Ciel reached up grabbing his bag to prevent him from leaving. "Thank you."

Sebastian felt his insides burning and he tried desperately not to show it.

"You're very welcome Ciel," he said smiling. With that he headed back to his car and Alois looking slightly worried pulled himself up onto the edge of the pool.

"Ciel, I'm sorry. If Luka and I hadn't been rough housing you never would have—"

"Oh don't start that," Ciel said standing up. "My lungs aren't the best. They'll do that whenever they choose to. It has nothing to do with anyone's actions. I think I'm going to sit out though…"

"Yea okay…" Alois said as Ciel picked a lounge chair to rest on.

Sebastian walked over and sat beside him. He felt terrible. Ciel had been in real trouble and he hadn't been able to help him at all! Ciel laid back under the large umbrella on top of the outdoor lounge chair breathing softly.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Sebastian asked nervously.

"No, I'm okay."

"Uh… how about an ice pack?"

"No thanks," he sighed.

"…"

Ciel glanced over at him seeing his concerned expression. An expression no one would have been able to see through all of the episodes of Kuroshitsuji. Ciel felt fortunate that he was able to see it and that Sebastian was concerned for his well-being. "Really, I'm fine. It just tires me out. I'm probably gonna fall asleep."

"Go ahead," Sebastian said. "I'll be right here if you need me."

Ciel laughed slightly. He found it strange for Sebastian to be acting like this. He had been waiting for Sebastian to pick on him at any minute. Maybe say some rude line, or joke and say something like, "You were trying to teach Elizabeth to swim and you can't even swim yourself."

Though he said nothing, and even though his eyes were closed Ciel could feel Sebastian's eyes watching him the whole time until he drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**Still more to transfer! I hope you're all enjoying! Sorry for taking so much time to get through this. XP  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE: STARSTRUCK  
SUMMARY: **When the Kuro cast reunite for another season Ciel attempts to find a way to attract the attention of his costar Sebastian, but Sebastian only seems to view him as a child and picks on him. In the meantime Claude tries to show Alois he cares for him, but Alois wonders if he likes him for him or for another reason... Things get worse with all these fans around.  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian, Alois+Calude

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6  
**

* * *

A young preteen sat on her bed clutching her pillow to her chest with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. The credits were now rolling on the end of the first episode of Kuroshitsuji season 3. Suddenly she screamed and scrambled over to her night stand and grabbed her cellphone immediately dialing her best friends number.

"Did you see it?" she asked. "I know right! Ahhh! I can't believe it! Aw, Sebastian is so hot! I wonder if we could sneak on set sometime when their filming... I know it'd be soo cool! I can't believe they actually made out for a bit! Do you think their scenes will get more intimate as the show goes on!?"

She sat up talking with her friend hours after the show.

* * *

The credits rolled and Yuriren who was snuggled against her mother in the hospital bed, grabbed the clicker and turned the TV off. "Why are Ciel and Sebastian mad at each other?" she asked looking up at her mother. Their characters had been portrayed with the sense of forced togetherness that the previous season had left off with.

"Well I'm sure it will get solved before the end of the series sweetheart. Now c'mon, you need your nap," she said standing up she tucked her child into the hospital covers.

"Do you think the undertaker will be in the next episode?" she asked softly.

"Oh we'll see next week won't we?"

"Yea, I hope he's not too busy to help me…" she said before nuzzling down into her pillow and drifting off to sleep. The monitors behind her beeping softly.

* * *

The Kurocast were currently backstage, some in costume, some not. Some reviewing lines, some just drinking tea or coffee and chatting. Ciel was sitting in one of four armchairs in the corner, Alois occupied the other spot and had just made the comment that he was going to put his costume on when it happened.

The door swung open and a man at the latter of middle age stood there looking cross. He had flung open the door with such a force that everyone's head had turned his direction, and Alois' face dropped. In a thick French accent (he didn't normally have) he muttered, "Papa…"

The man stormed over to him yelling rather angrily in French, and Alois responded in the same language. At first everyone stood there in apparent shock listening to the words most of them didn't know. It wasn't until the man's hand reached out grabbing Alois' upper arm firmly pulling him to his feet that anyone moved. Claude was the first to make it over to them.

"Hello," he said calmly. "You must be Alois' father. My name is…"

He scoffed bypassing him and heading to the door, though he was then blocked by the director who was coming in to give them all their directions. "Uh… what's going on here?"

"Explain to me, why you found it alright dat an underage child work on a set such as zis without a parent or guardian prezent?" he snapped letting go of his arm but still looking as cross as ever.

"Uh… you signed your approval Sir… Alois' gave it to me before filming started stating that you felt Alois was responsible enough to take care of himself and his little brother…"

"Alois was supposed to be living with his Au Pair, and I found out just recently zat he dizmized her."

Alois looked rather embarrassed at the outburst.

"Now, I want to talk to you and your brother immediately. Where iz he?" he demanded.

"Probably with Hannah," Alois said miserably and utterly embarrassed as everyone was staring.

"Take me there, now!" he demanded and Alois lead the way down to the set exit. Luka had said he and Hannah were going to play ball outside for a little bit before filming. His father and he left leaving a distraught looking director and a room full of confused cast members. Claude turned away seating himself at the table. He could understand Alois' father's anger. Thinking your child is in one location only to find he had snuck off and gone somewhere completely different and without your permission... Though it concerned him how long it had taken Alois' father to find out. Alois had been here awhile. Did his Dad really check up on them that infrequently.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian snapped. "Go talk to him. Maybe you can smooth things over."

"I'm not going to get in the middle of a family matter," Claude said. "It's not my place."

"Will he let Alois and Luka continue filming?" Ciel wondered out loud. His parents knew he was watching over and taking care of himself, but it seemed Alois' father did not. For them, money wasn't the issue in this matter as everyone here had quite a bit from the show. However, Ciel's father would call him at least once a day to see how he was. There brought up a good question. If Alois had dismissed the caregiver he was supposed to have then how had his father not known before now. Filming had been going on for a good while.

Ciel and Claude exchanged glances and they both instantly understood they were thinking the same thing.

"Oh maybe not," Claude said looking rather worried. Outside the show it would be inappropriate for him to see Alois. If Alois and Luka were forced to go home then he might never see them again…

It was about that time in a side room down the hall the booming French could be heard. You didn't have to speak the language to know his father was furious.

"Who here speaks French?" Ciel asked.

Claude raised his hand. Alois didn't know, but he had begun taking serious French lessons after meeting him. He was fairly confident in his skills.

"He's being loud enough. Tell us what he's saying," Ciel demanded.

"It's not our place eavesdrop," Claude explained.

"I don't care about that!" he snapped. "I wanna know what's going on, and if they're going to be able to stay on cast or not."

"You're hanging around Sebastian too much," Claude explained. Though he went over to the door listening intently to what was going on down the hall. He wasn't about to wait outside the actual entrance to the room they were in because if they walked out he didn't wanna get caught.

"I wanna know too," Sebastian said with a smirk and the crack of his knuckles. "If he tries taking those two off the show, I think we could persuade him to let them stay."

"There will be no persuading anyone of anything," Claude snapped. "Now be quiet if you want me to translate…"

* * *

Sitting side by side Alois and Luka stared up at their Father who was reprimanding them both.

"I can't believe you! Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think you would just run off and—" he spat out just as Alois interrupted him.

"Papa, please. I'm sorry, but I'm more than old enough to—"

"Sorry, more than old enough!? You're sixteen fucking years old! Whether you like it or not you have to have someone watching over you!"

"Before the new season even started you weren't even home half the time! It was just me and Luka anyway!"

"That… Don't you talk back to me!" he snapped. "Besides, I knew you were home then! Now who knows what you're getting up to! Especially after seeing that first episode… What kind of fucking film let's a kid make out with a grown man on camera. This isn't the sort of show you or Luka should be a part of!"

"Papa, so the shows taken a more adult turn. I mean, c'mon. The beginning of the second season showed me getting raped."

"They implied!" he snapped. "They never showed anything! I don't want you to be a part of this show anymore!"

"Papa, please. I'll hire her back okay…"

"It's too late for that!"

Luka had been staring at the floor looking like he was about to cry throughout the whole argument. Alois put a hand on his head throwing him a smile before turning back to his father.

"What if I hire her back? I'll have her call you every day to say how we're doing. I will listen to her and we'll do what we're told."

"This is much more serious than that," he explained, pulling out his cell phone. "Your mother got this number before she died. I hope it still works…"

"Who are you calling?" Alois asked. What number could his mother have had that his father would need to use right now?

It startled him slightly upon hearing him begin his next sentence in English. "Yes, is this Mrs. Phantomhive?"

Alois felt his stomach plummet through the floor. Ciel was going to kill him…

* * *

Ciel didn't need a translator to here that part of the one-sided conversation. Why was Alois' father on the phone with HIS mother!?

Then the idea hit him. Sebastian glanced Ciel's way, it looked like the color had drained from his face. "What?"

"I didn't tell my mother about our scene..." Ciel said frowning...

* * *

"This is Mr. Trancy. Alois' father. Yes, I am fine. I was just wondering if you caught the pilot episode? No? Oh I see, you wait until it's subbed before you watch it. Well, it may interest you to know that your fifteen year old son has a make out scene with his co-star Sebastian. Yes… It was rather intense and highly inappropriate. I suggest you and I have a bit of a meeting to discuss exactly what sort of show they're running here. How soon can you get to Japan?"

* * *

Ciel didn't need to hear anymore. He backed away from the door plopping down onto the couch burying his reddening face in his hands. His mother was going to kill him. He had always known his mother would see the episode. But by the time the subbed episode came out they would have probably been done filming and even if she got mad it would already have been over…

"Ciel?" Elizabeth went over sitting next to him. "He's calling your Mother?"

"Seems so…" Ciel sighed.

"What did he say?" Sebastian asked. His English wasn't that great so even though he could guess what was said he didn't know for sure.

"He told my mother about our scene. Guess I'm not going to be on the show anymore either…"

"Now hold on," Sebastian said. "You don't know that…"

"Yes, let's not get all worked up before we figure out exactly what's going on," Anderick explained placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don't want to get your asthma worked up again…"

Sebastian threw him a dirty look.

* * *

The aftermath over the next few days was devastating. Alois was taken back to his "temporary" housing place by his Dad. Both him and his brother were forbidden from the set until Ciel's parents arrived in Japan about two days later. So they could all sit down with the director and figure out a course of action…

It was completely silent except for the sound of the Pilot Episode's ending which they all watched with the director, Alois' father, Ciel's parents, and Alois and Ciel themselves. Luka had been told to wait outside.

When the episode ended the director turned it off via remote and turned to Ciel's parents. "I… I thought it was quite a good bit of acting," he explained with a slight laugh.

"How do you find this funny!?" Ciel's mother snapped. "My boy is fifteen years old! He doesn't not belong in a scene like this! What's wrong with you!?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I don't write the script. I just tell them to direct. I… I thought it was a great turn for the plot. Romantica aspects raise our target demographic as well as boosts ratings…"

"I don't give a damn about your ratings! This is my son we're talking about!"

"He agreed to it. I would never make him do anything he didn't want to do," the director explained. "If Ciel had said no, I would have immediately ended the scene."

He looked imploringly at Ciel. In truth, the Director hadn't once actually asked him if he had wanted to film that scene. But Ciel wasn't about to cause more problems.

"I agreed Mom," Ciel explained. "I'm not a little kid, a scene like that doesn't even phase me."

"Ugh! My babies going to end up being one of those child stars who grows up, ruins their life by having too much sex and overdosing! Where did I go wrong!? I raised you better than that!?" she snapped near to the point of furious tears.

"Now, now, calm down," Ciel's father explained. "Our boy is smarter than you're giving him credit for. He's a good kid, and if he has no objections then I don't have a problem with scenes like this…"

"EXCUSE ME!?" his mother snapped turning rather violently towards her husband. "He's fifteen!"

"Well, you went further with your boyfriend at fourteen. What was his name? Davis something or other…"

"Now shut up! What I did or didn't do is not the point!" she snapped looking furious, her face slightly red. "The point is I don't want Ciel in scenes like this!"

His father turned to the director. "If anything else needs to happen make it an implied scene and not actual footage, can we agree on that?"

"Oh yes, of course," the director said nodding vigorously.

"Honey?"

His mother was looking at him rather cross. "Fine," she snapped.

"That's settled then," his father said clapping his hands together.

"The same goes for Alois, I don't want him in any sort of scene like that," Alois' father snapped.

"Yes Sir, of course," the director just seemed so happy they we're at least still staying on to film.

With some awkward handshakes they left the director's office. Alois and Ciel we're smiling. They thought it was finally over. However, they we're wrong.

"Now, let's discuss that matter of an au pair."

"A what?" Ciel's father asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know, someone who watches over your children when you're away…"

"Oh, like a babysitter?" Ciel's mother asked, and Ciel felt his insides sink. A babysitter at his age?

"Yes, I have hired a wonderful woman to look after the kids. I can have her watch Ciel as well if you'd like. They can all stay in the same apartment near the set and I can hire a tutor so they can keep up on their studies."

"I don't mean to butt in," said a voice from behind them. They turned to find Anderick standing there smiling.

"Oh, you're um…" Ciel's mother searched her brain trying to remember his name from the episode they had watched.

"Anderick," he said taking her hand he leaned down and kissed it. Her face got red and Ciel's father quickly intervened taking the hand Anderick had used to reach out to his wife he shook it in greeting, squeezing his hand rather harder than was necessary. Almost as a warning…

"It is nice to meet you, but we're in the middle of a conversation right now," he explained. "If we could exchange pleasantries later…"

"Oh but that's just it. I was going to say, I'd be willing to tutor the boys, and I'm willing to do so for free," he explained.

"Oh?" Ciel's mother said smiling brightly slightly pushing her husband back; she had a twinkling in her eyes her cheeks slightly reddened. "Well how kind of you. But are you qualified?"

"I have quite a few degrees and I am a bit of a novice doctor. I helped your son the other day when he had an asthma attack at the pool."

"You had what!?" she turned to him. "Ciel why didn't you tell us?"

"…" he frowned. His mother could be rude sometimes. Here she was fawning over another man right in front of his father. Now he knew his mother, and he was certain she would never cheat on his dad but… she did like to flirt. It always upset his father when she did these kinds of things.

"Ugh, that boy never tells me anything I swear! I'm just so happy you were present. Well, if you'd like to show us your credentials I think we wouldn't mind."

She turned to Alois' father to check, and he shrugged.

"Well, how about we all go out to dinner and discuss everything?" she asked grinning grasping on to Anderick's arm. "So, where did you study?"

The two of them walked down the hall towards the exit, and the rest of them followed in their wake. Neither Ciel nor his father looking very happy about how tightly she grasped his arm…

* * *

By the end of dinner everything had been arranged. Since Anderick was willing to tutor them for free the tutors they met with once a week was to be fired. Anderick would be meeting with their Au Pair who was flying in from Paris and would be arriving tomorrow. Ciel and Alois were to get rid of the places they had rented and they were going to get a temporary place with their Au Pair and them all living together. Anderick would meet with them every day for tutoring and call their parents once a week to let them know how their studies were going. Their Au Pair would be calling them every day to let them know how their kids were behaving.

They were warned at the end of dinner that any misbehavior, or if their grades slipped up, that they would be quitting the filming and sent home immediately.

Neither Ciel or Alois were looking forward to this. However Alois was happy about one thing, which he proclaimed at the end of dinner. "Ciel! We get to live together!"

* * *

Moving in to his new place wasn't hard. He hired other people to do most of the work. But what was hard was watching Alois and Luka run about the penthouse laughing and playing so loudly it was hard to concentrate on anything, and the fact they wanted him to join in on the ridiculousness was something he found rather annoying. He had never been the kind of person to run about being loud and silly. Not even when he had been little. He had always been rather quiet and reserved. Meanwhile Luka seemed to find it rather odd that Ciel didn't laugh and jump around and act silly like him and his brother. He had even turned to Alois to ask if Ciel was sad about something.

Their Au Pair slash Nanny slash Babysitter slash whatever else you wanted to call her was to arrive within' the hour.

"Where is she?" Ciel's mother said impatiently looking at her watch. "I wanted to meet her before we had to get on our flight…"

Muttering something rather angrily in French, Alois' father checked his watch too…

As if waiting for this cue, the doors opened and a woman stepped in.

Now if you imagine any one of the many generic Au Pair movies where the kids have a stuffy old hack who always obeys the rules and makes the kid's lives miserable and then later on they get a fun cool perky nanny who usually married their rich father, then she was the epitome of the stuffy old hack. She was a late twenty something year old woman with her hair pulled into a tight bun. A dingy brown business suit, glasses, a clipboard, buckle shoes with a thick heel, small stud earrings, an annoyed frown…

She walked in and smiled which seemed to make her face erupt with wrinkles as though it was not used to the state. She walked right up to Alois' father speaking to him in French. After a minute or two conversation she turned to Ciel's parents. "Alo, I am Élodie Beaulieu. I am pleased to meet you I vill be ze boyz Au Pair from now until ze end of filming."

Ciel looked over at Alois who threw him a "look what we got ourselves into," smile.

When they had filmed seasons one and two Ciel had lived with his parents in a temporary apartment until filming was over, he had been so happy that his parents thought he was old enough to travel and stay on his own and thanks to Alois' one screw up they were now both labeled as too immature to be by themselves. Ciel was still wondering how he had gotten roped into this.

Their nanny and his parents spent over a half hour getting to know each other and then with hugs and kisses exchanged (expect with Alois' and his father. He had left with little more than a goodbye to both his sons). Then their parents were gone, and the nanny turned to them smiling.

"Vell now, it iz zeven o'clock pm now. You have to be on set promptly at eight in ze morning. It iz time for homework. We vill have a small healthy late night snack at eight thirty, and then it is off to bed by nine."

"Nine?" Ciel questioned. He never went to bed so early. "I can't go to bed that early."

"You can and you vill," she said smiling. "Now, please get out your homework and ve vill vork on it together…"

"Ugh," Alois sighed hurrying off he grabbed his back pack.

Luka looked ecstatic. "Nine!" he said happily. "My bedtime's normally eight!"

It had been quite some time since he had been treated like a child and he wasn't used to it at all. That nanny woman circled the table as they went through their assignments looking over their shoulder sternly. Ciel felt like she was a fly he really wanted to swat.

The doorbell buzzed making them jump as none of them were used to the apartment doorbell yet. Miss. Beaulieu walked over to the door, her heels clicking all the way and she opened it. "Alo?"

"Hello, I'm Sebastian and this Claude and we wanted to see the kids and check out their new place. Claude brought a plant which I thought was ridiculous, so I brought some popcorn, sodas and tooth rotting candy."

Upon hearing Sebastian's voice Ciel's heart leapt into his throat. Luka smiled. "Claude's here," he said grinning hoping down from his chair.

"I'm so sorry, but it iz homework time and then it vill be almost the childrenz bed time. Bezides, there iz no Claude or Zebaztian on ze list of appropriate vizitors left to me by their parents. Au revoir."

With that she closed and locked the door returning to the dining room.

"Uh, it's okay," Alois said. "Those were our co-workers, you know the other actors on the set. So it's okay, they can come in."

"No no no…" She said shaking her finger. "They are not on ze list, and it iz far too late in ze day for vizitors. I vill call your parents tomorrow and see if it vill be okay for zem to visit. However, for now it iz not appropriate… Please get back to your assignment."

"Uh…" Alois blinked. "It's…"

"No Claude?" Luka asked blinking.

"No Claude," she said smiling. "Back to vork children…"

* * *

Back downstairs Claude and Sebastian got back into Claude's car.

"Man, old witch," Sebastian snapped. "What am I supposed to do with all this now?"

"I'm sure you'll eat it," Claude said starting the car with a slightly heavy heart.

"Tsk, we can't even visit them. How stupid."

"…Be thankful they're at least still on the show. If you wouldn't have had that make out scene with Ciel this never would have happened," Claude snapped.

"Wha? That wasn't my fault, it's what the director wanted… "Besides, it's Alois' fault for lying to his Dad in the first place."

"You could have been a tad bit responsible and said no," he spat ignoring his comment about Alois, "Dumbass."

"I don't care what you said that wasn't my fault. If that was was anyone's fault it was Anderick's…"

Claude glanced up at the building. He felt like his love was locked away in a tower he couldn't reach…

"Whatever, come back to my place and we'll eat all this stuff."

"…No."

"Fine, then you and your pathetic little plant can just go home then…" he said frowning.

"We will," Claude explained and they pulled away from the building.

* * *

"Alright children, it iz time for bed," she said clapping her hands together.

They packed up their things and head to their rooms. Alois read his brother a story first and tucked him in just as Ciel was walking back to his room. Alois met him at the door before pointing over to Ciel. "See that, I should win a brother of the year award."

"There is no such thing…" Ciel pointed out to him.

"Well, then make me one. I deserve it. After all I have two little brothers that I look after quite well," he pointed out.

"You have one little brother," Ciel said rolling his eyes.

Alois grinned, "I was including you."

"I'm not your brother," Ciel snapped.

"Sure you are, you're younger than me and I take care of you like a big brother should," he explained smiling.

"…"

"Now c'mon, I will tuck you in," he said standing outside Ciel's door.

"I'm fifteen I don't need to be tucked in," Ciel explained already feeling that this whole arrangement was more trouble than it was worth.

"C'mon," Alois said grinning and walked into Ciel's room plopping down on his bed. "Wow, your beds really squishy."

"Get off…"

"Aw, c'mon lay down we gotta talk anyway…" Alois crawled up laying down above the covers on two of his four pillows.

"About what?" he asked no less annoyed but also wanting to be there for him if Alois wanted to talk about something serious.

"Well, I have something to ask you, and I haven't found the right time to do it."

"If you're proposing my answers no," Ciel said teasingly.

"Of course not," Alois sighed as Ciel crawled under the covers beside him.

"Hypothetically speaking is it okay to love someone if the only reason they love you is because they feel indebted to you?"

Ciel blinked. He knew he was talking about Claude. Ciel was one of the few people Alois had told about how Claude and he met he sighed, "I don't know, is it okay to love someone who picks on you and makes you feel terrible?"

"Sebastian?" Alois asked.

"Claude?" Ciel asked.

Alois nodded blushing a little.

"Do you like him?"

"No... but it's ridiculous because he likes me and it's for all the wrong reasons. How can I like someone like that?" Alois laid back putting his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling, "Well, do you like Sebastian?"

"You already know I do?"

"Well, yeah. But do you still think you just like the character Sebastian or Sebastian himself?"

"I still don't know…"

"Well, I bet you would like Sebastian more if he would stop picking on you so much and act at least a little bit more like the on screen Sebastian. Beside he did run to your rescue when I called him and said the police were at your apartment. Remember?"

"Yeah…"

"That means he likes you too."

"He doesn't. I already know he doesn't. Anderick told me, he doesn't like me like that. I'm… I guess I'm too young and inexperienced. Look, just drop it okay… We weren't supposed to be talking about me. This was about you..."

"Anderick?" Alois sighed. "His first goal seems to be making Sebastian angry. The other day in the break room Sebastian was reaching for a doughnut and Anderick reached up and snatched it before he could eat it. Sebastian was so pissed."

"…"

Alois smiled, "I think he likes you, and fuck all this age bullshit. If you like someone and you should be able to be with them regardless of how much older they are than you."

"Okay, so what if a 7 year old liked a 48 year old?"

"C'mon you know what I mean, as long as the younger of the two is an old enough to understand all that stuff."

"Like how old?"

"Well… like an adult."

"Ah see, but we're not adults," Ciel pointed out.

"You had to bring up all that fact bull shit didn't you…"

"I'm just saying, 18 is the legal adult age for a reason. So maybe, you can't really understand if you love someone unless your 18."

"I don't think you have to be 18," Alois said, "I think you just have to be mature and have thought it through…"

"Have you thought it through?" Ciel asked mentally smiling. He was using tricks he learned in his psychology class to make Alois spill his guts.

"Of course I have."

"So you like Claude then?"

"Yea of… I mean… Not really," he frowned for the first time realizing Ciel had been trying to get him to say a non-thought out response so his answer would be more from the heart than the mind. "Fuck you."

Ciel grinned at the fact that he had gotten Alois to admit what he had suspected for a while.

"If you like him, and he likes you. Then… does it really matter why?" Ciel asked him.

"Yeah," Alois sighed. "What if Sebastian told you he only liked you because you were short, and the next day you just grew like… four feet."

"How could I grow four feet in one day?"

"You get my point," Alois sighed. "He only likes me cause he feels obligated to. What if I really start liking him and… and then one day he doesn't feel so indebted?"

"Then we put sugar in his gas tank and move on," Ciel suggested but jokingly.

"Well, I guess we better get to bed before our babysitter sees we're not sleeping…"

"Still not entirely sure how you roped me along in this, if would have just not fired your first Nanny I wouldn't have to be here…"

"But now we're roomies, and it's more fun this way," Alois laughed hurrying out the door and to his room.

Ciel sighed. It always shocked him how much energy Alois and his brother seemed to have. He would get out of breath so easily due to his asthma. This also attributed to why he wasn't a very active kid. He wondered what their first tutoring session with Anderick would be like tomorrow…

He wasn't really looking forward to it. He didn't really need a tutor. He got A's after all…

…well, admittedly he had needed a tutor when he was learning Japanese, but that was in the past and he was well versed in the language. He wouldn't claim to have native proficiency, but he knew he would pass a translator's quiz if he took one.

* * *

The following day their Nanny had made them breakfast, which felt weird to Ciel as even at home he usually made his own breakfast. Luka and Alois didn't find it weird at all though, which made Ciel feel all the weirder about feeling weird about it...

"Are you gonna eat your food?" Alois asked him annoyed at how slow he was eating.

"Yes," Ciel snapped.

"Well hurry up so we can get to the set on time," he explained. "If we're late I'm telling the director that you're the reason."

"Now now, ve have plenty of time to get to ze set," Miss. Beaulieu explained taking out her ipad. She seemed to be checking a schedule.

"You're going with us to the set?" Ciel asked.

"Oui," she said nodding.

"You're going to be there while we're filming?"

"Oui."

"Even during lunch?" he asked feeling quite disheartened. He didn't want this woman following him around.

"Oui, all day long."

* * *

They arrived on set and reviewed their lines in the back room all under the watchful gaze of their Nanny. Ciel felt a little like they had a constant stalker they couldn't call the police on.

"So, I get to tutor you three this evening," Anderick said smiling when he approached them before filming. "I think it would be good to know what subjects you're studying and how far along you are in each."

"Whoa," Sebastian said getting to his feet. He had been a little ways off fixing his costume tie in a mirror when he overheard the most annoying thing he had ever heard. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know?" he said placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "I am the children's new tutor."

"Hell you are!"

"It's true, our parents decided it the other day," Alois explained.

The look of annoyance and anger that his face contorted into was rather amusing to Anderick. "Yup, I will be tutoring the boys every evening for four hours… and you aren't even allowed in their apartment…"

"What exactly makes you qualified to be a tutor anyway?!" Sebastian snapped.

"Quite a few degrees. But if it bothers you I'm sure you could tutor them. Oh… that's right. You never went college. Too bad."

Anderick turned to Ciel, "So what subjects are you currently studying?"

* * *

Hannah walked in frowning at the sight of an annoyed Sebastian, and Anderick who was just a little too close to Ciel. C'mon, she thought to herself. Help out your friend…

She sighed before forcing a smile. "Darling!" she said hurrying over to Sebastian and flinging her arms around him before kissing him right on the lips.

Ciel's jaw dropped. Every head turned. Sebastian himself looked a little outta sorts. Hannah looked around to the room at large, "Oh, didn't we tell you? Sebastian and I are dating."

Sebastian remembered their conversation from a few days ago smiled. It seemed she was actually going to try his plan. Perfect! "That's right," he said smiling. He put his arm around her before turning to Anderick; "Well, if you'll excuse us… We have to go plan our next date…"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys! More to come soon! Review if you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE: STARSTRUCK  
SUMMARY: **When the Kuro cast reunite for another season Ciel attempts to find a way to attract the attention of his costar Sebastian, but Sebastian only seems to view him as a child and picks on him. In the meantime Claude tries to show Alois he cares for him, but Alois wonders if he likes him for him or for another reason... Things get worse with all these fans around.  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian, Alois+Calude

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7  
**

* * *

"Excuse me a moment," Anderick said hurrying after them.

Ciel barely noticed. He was frozen where he stood. Sebastian… He was dating Hannah? When had that happened? When?! He didn't remember seeing anything between the two of them that implied anything more than being just friends.

He looked up to find both Alois and Claude staring at him like they thought he was a time bomb about to explode. Claude whispered something to Alois, and made Alois nodded before walking over. "Hey let's go talk, kay."

"I'm fine," Ciel lied.

"How about we go outside and—"

"I'm fine," Ciel said after taking a deep breath. "I'm happy for them. I really am. I'm sure they'll be very happy, get married, and have beautiful fucking children!"

Slightly surprised by his own anger he stormed out of the room in a way which suggested no one should follow him. Though as usual Alois didn't pick up on this and stormed after him. Hearing his nearing footsteps Ciel snapped, "Go away! I mean it, I'm fine."

Alois suddenly grabbed his upper arm and dragged him into a nearby room before shutting the door.

"I said I'm fine!" Ciel snapped one final time and was rather insulted to see Alois' smiling face.

"My Ciel, I knew you liked him, but you didn't tell me you were in love..."

"I…I'm not. What are you talking about?"

Alois reached up wiping his check and revealing how wet they were just from his tears. "No one would cry this much over someone they just kind of liked..."

Ciel hadn't realized he was actually crying rivers. How childish, he thought to himself. His on show character would be ashamed to see him like this. But then again, the Ciel he portrayed on the screen and the Ciel he was in real life were two very different people. He quickly wiped his eyes.

"It's gotta be a prank you know," Alois explained. "I mean c'mon. Hannah is not the kind of woman who would start dating someone out of nowhere, and we would have seen something before this if it were true. They would have been hanging out more, maybe laughing together, maybe going on a few dates. It doesn't make sense. Honestly, it's probably just another one of Sebastian's pranks to annoy you."

"…" Ciel thought that theory did sound the most logical… But that didn't make it hurt any less.

"I know so. I may not look it, but I am an excellent match maker. I see this kind of shit," he explained.

"I wish he would stop," Ciel said. Almost forgetting he was talking to Alois. "If this is a prank, it's a cruel one. Sometimes I don't think he realizes just how much he hurts me…"

Ciel looked up then, having wiped away most of his tears his eyes and face still glistened. A few drops clung to Ciel's eyelashes, and he did look quite hurt. Alois felt a rising anger from his gut towards Sebastian at emotionally torturing Ciel like this, and he made a mental note to kick him next time he saw him.

"You need to beat him at his own game!"

"Alois, to do that," Ciel said a bit offhandedly. "He would actually have to care about me, and I think it's pretty clear he doesn't. It's okay."

"You should get over him then," Alois said. "He's not worth it if he's going to make you this upset..."

Ciel new he had to stop his stupid fan boy obsession with his coworker, and he was going to start doing that now. "Yea, maybe I'll just get over him."

"Ciel…"

"Sorry for being such a baby about this, um… Why don't we go practice our lines. I mean, you're… you're clearly not ready…"

"Ciel…"

Ciel suddenly smiled and grabbed his arm leading him out into the hall. "C'mon we'll go practice…"

Maybe he just has to get his mind off it, Alois thought before letting the subject drop.

* * *

Other than during their scenes Ciel took great care not to sneak glances at Sebastian. Not to gaze at him or let his mind wander. He was going to give up on Sebastian for good. After all, their ages were too far apart. They were both male after all, and the fact that Sebastian did not love him back sort of put a snag in their non-existent relationship. He would focus on the show and his studies. That would be his priority, and that would be what kept his mind off his co-worker.

That evening Anderick came over to tutor them and he was a great teacher. He was patient and he explained things clearly. Before their session concluded Anderick gave both Alois and Ciel a practice math test to see how far along they were. Luka got one too, but his was one more befitting his grade. He gave them thirty minutes to complete the quiz and when they finished he took their papers into the living room to grade while they talked at the kitchen table.

He returned a short while later and returned Luka's paper to him. "Very good Luka," he said smiling "98%."

Luka smiled rushing over and showing his math test to Alois.

"Alois, it's good, but you could practice a little more," he explained he handed Alois' paper to him, and he looked at the grade. 84%.

"Are you kidding?" Alois said cheerfully. "This is an A+ by my standards."

Math was not Alois' best subject so an 84 was quite good for him.

"Ciel," Anderick said turning to him. "Well… you'll do better next time I'm sure…"

He handed Ciel's test to him. 32%.

Alois leaned over to sneak a peek at his grade and let out a low whistle at the sight.

Ciel blinked. He had never before received such a low grade on anything… Ever. Sebastian must be bothering him more than he thought…

"Well, I'll be back tomorrow then," Anderick said putting on his coat.

"Goodbye," Miss. Beaulieu waved him out before asking to see their papers. When she looked at Ciel's she shook her head. "Little one, zis will not do. I vill 'ave to tell your parents about zis, and do try harder in ze future. You vill not be able to act in ze show if your grades continue declining like zis…"

That's right… If his overall grade point average fell he would be taken off the show. It was even in his contract that if the show got in the way of his schooling he would not be allowed to continue with it. That was his parent's doing, and it was understandable. School did have to come first…

News of the practice test reached his parent's quickly and he spent an hour on the phone with his mother getting chewed out. Thus he spent the night going through the test and looking up his mistakes. It was the best way to learn after all.

He could not believe some of the mistakes he had made. Simple ones, things he normally didn't even think twice about. In one problem there was even an addition mistake that had thus messed up the whole rest of the problem…

Sebastian, he thought miserably, what have you done to me?

This was it. He was going to not let Sebastian run his life, and ruin his schooling. He was going to get over his childhood crush and move on. Him and Sebastian for whatever they had been, were now over!

* * *

Sebastian had to congratulate himself on a plan well planned. Anderick had immediately rushed over to speak to him and Hannah after she had announced that they were dating. Perfect, now he would bother Hannah and leave Ciel alone. He was smiling when he walked to his car after filming that day. He was just starting to open the door when it was suddenly pushed shut by another hand.

He looked up to find Claude standing there glaring at him.

"What?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Driving back to my apartment," Sebastian explained.

"No, with Hannah. Just what the hell are you two doing?"

Sebastian glared at him. "We're dating. Didn't you hear her in there?"

"Yeah, I heard," he snapped. "But I know you're not actually dating so I'm wondering just what the hell you're doing."

"Okay, Anderick was getting too close to Ciel because he knows it upsets me, but he's only doing that because he doesn't like me. So I told Hannah to pretend to date me, so he would then bother Hannah and leave Ciel alone."

"…" Claude gave him one of those are you really this stupid looks.

"What?"

"What you did in there upset Ciel, which in turn upset Alois, and that upsets me," he snapped. "Just what the hell do you care if Anderick talks to Ciel?"

"Because there is no reason for him to talk to Ciel," Sebastian explained.

"Well, they're co-workers, and he's now his tutor. I think there would be plenty of reasons for him to talk to Ciel," Claude explained.

"It's not okay, because he's only doing that to make me upset," Sebastian snapped frowning at Claude whose hand was still on his door preventing it from being opened.

"And why does it upset you?" Claude asked.

"Because Ciel doesn't need to be influenced by a guy like him," he snapped.

"Why do you care?" Claude asked folding his arms and leaning against the door to ensure Sebastian still couldn't leave.

"Because if they keep talking, Ciel might… He might start to like him okay… Now could you move."

"And so what if he does?" Claude asked.

"Wha… That'd be inappropriate don't you think?"

"So let's say Anderick waits until Ciel is old enough and they end up together. Would that bother you then?"

"Of course," Sebastian snapped.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't need to end up with a guy like that!" Sebastian snapped. "Now will you step away so I can home?"

"No," Claude answered. "So, why doesn't he need to end up with a guy like Anderick. Actually Anderick is well read and highly educated. That seems like the type of person Ciel would fall in love with... don't you think. So why?"

"Because he doesn't need to…"

"Why Sebastian!?" Claude snapped putting emphasis on the why.

"Because he doesn't need to…"

"That's not a reason, now tell me why!"

"Because he should end up with me!" Sebastian snapped and suddenly felt like he had tripped over something even though his feet had never moved. Claude suddenly smiled. "I didn't mean that…"

"Yes you did," Claude snapped.

"No… no. Ciel is a child. That's inappropriate…"

"Ciel is a 15 year old teenager who is four very short years away from being a legal and consenting adult. If you want to end up with him one day I would suggest putting in a little bit of effort now so that way when he does become an adult his eyes will look only for you. Until that time I would suggest you stop teasing him and do your best to just... make him happy. Also, don't get yourself in trouble either. Until he's eighteen technically anything you do to him is considered rape weather he's consenting or not. So on that note, have a safe ride home."

He clapped a hand on his shoulder before walking past him.

"I don't like him like that!" Sebastian snapped.

"Keep denying it," Claude called back while he kept walking. "In the meantime other people who do like him like that will be stepping up to the plate and if you're not already in line when he turns eighteen you may never get a chance with him."

Sebastian blinked. Could he really like Ciel like that? He remembered back when they had first met. Ciel had been ten years old siting with his mother in the back room of the acting area. He had reached for a complimentary cookie on a plate as he walked in (which his mother had slapped out of his hand). He remembered Ciel's height had barely reached his stomach when he stood next to him.

Sebastian had tried on his butler uniform for the first time and he remembered how big Ciel's eyes were as they started up at him. He had looked away quickly, his face going red, Ciel had been such a shy child.

He remembered how Ciel's mother had forced them to shake hands and Ciel had spoken to him in his British accent. Ciel had at the time known very little Japanese and thus filming was put off until Ciel had gained a better command of the Japanese language.

He couldn't help but smile at remembering some of the first few days of filming when Ciel had had to repeat lines because his British accent kept coming through…

There was the time during episode 10… It had been so cold that day. He actually shivered a little remembering it. But when the ice was being broken up Ciel had accidentally fell into the water. He hadn't even been in the shot but Elizabeth and him and been messing around off screen and Ciel had somehow wandered over to the place where they had set the explosives to break up the ice and had fallen in. Sebastian had been near the food talking to Lau when they had heard Elizabeth's scream. He remembered turning to see Elizabeth at the water's edge looking down and screaming Ciel's name.

Sebastian remembered how he felt like he had been falling himself as he rushed over. He pulled Elizabeth back because the water's edge was cracking and they didn't need two children falling into the freezing lake. Once she was back he jumped in and after what felt like an eternity of stabbing pain from the cold and endless searching he had grabbed ahold of Ciel's coat. It was the damn coat that had nearly killed him. The thing had soaked up the water like a sponge and then dragged Ciel down. Sebastian had undone the coat and let it sink before swimming to the surface. Ciel hadn't been breathing when they emerged. He didn't know about Ciel's asthma back then, but thanks to the quick ambulance drivers and the hospital he recovered. He had visited Ciel in the hospital and remembered him lying on the small hospital bed when he walked in.

He felt his heart clench at the mental image of Ciel laying in a hospital bed frail and sick. He had been so scared that Ciel was going to die that day…

He laughed it off shaking his head. Did he really actually love Ciel?

Who was he kidding? He did. He loved him. He didn't care if they had to wait four years to be together, he didn't care if they had to wait 30 years to be together. He had never felt anything towards anyone else what he felt towards Ciel and he had been trying for years to cover it up by poking him and playfully making fun of him and pulling his hair, and just teasing him. What the hell was he? In middle school? Thus, he decided it. He loved Ciel! He loved him! There was no other explanation for it. He and Ciel HAD to be together... They just had to...

"Four years huh?" he said smiling. It really didn't seem that long...

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys! More to come soon! Review if you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE: STARSTRUCK  
SUMMARY: **When the Kuro cast reunite for another season Ciel attempts to find a way to attract the attention of his costar Sebastian, but Sebastian only seems to view him as a child and picks on him. In the meantime Claude tries to show Alois he cares for him, but Alois wonders if he likes him for him or for another reason... Things get worse with all these fans around.  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian, Alois+Calude

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8  
**

* * *

Luca was very happy on this particular day, because he had a major role in their latest episode and he could barely sit still long enough for Alois to zip his coat up. He was old enough, he could do these things himself, but Alois liked to spoil him.

When they arrived on set Luca and run right up to the director to show him how good he knew his lines, and this left Alois some time to speak to Claude.

"Claude, you're going to have to help me find someone else for Ciel…" Alois commented while they were changing into their costumes.

"What?"

"Well, after that ass made Ciel cry yesterday, we decided that it'd be best if he find someone else. So, who do you think would be a good match for Ciel. I'm thinking Lizzy. They would make a cute couple."

"Why would you do that!?"

"What, c'mon you have to admit that was a pretty jerk move for him to pull…"

"Yes, but you're always going on about how those two need to be together so I finally got Sebastian to admit his feelings the other day. I think he's actually going to try with him now," Claude explained.

"What!?" Alois gasped. "No! That's bad. Ciel doesn't want anything to do with him now! Ahhhh!" he ruffled up his hair annoyed. Alois crossed his arms pondering…

"Okay," he said thinking. He grabbed Claude's tie to get him to lean down so he could talk quietly too him (in order to ensure no one else could hear). "New plan, I will get Ciel to like Sebastian again and you don't let Sebastian lose focus. I know how he gets around. Good? Got it? Break!"

With that he hurried off around the corner leaving Claude feeling slightly miserable. Alois was working so hard at make Sebastian and Ciel's relationship work and yet he wasn't even thinking twice about theirs. _Three more years_, he told himself.

* * *

"Luca what's wrong?" Alois asked him. He was at a table with his head on his folded arms waiting for his scene.

"I got a headache…" he whined.

"Oh, well that's not good," Alois frowned. Luca's scene was coming up, and it was his biggest part yet. Alois didn't want him to miss it. "I'll find you some medicine."

He ruffled his hair before heading to the locker rooms. He was sure Ciel probably had medicine on him, Ciel always seemed to have headaches and sh*t but that might be because Sebastian always annoyed him so much that he gave him brain pain. Alois chuckled at the thought. Though if anyone was annoying enough to give someone a headache just from talking to them it was for sure himself or Sebastian, and poor Ciel had to deal with both of them on a daily basis.

* * *

Claude was off to the side watching the shot Luca was filming. It was very clear his headache was ruining his performance, for he was mumbling his lines. Luca's scene called for him to youthfully walk along a wall with his arms out like he was walking on a tightrope. Hannah was in this scene and she was walking next to him.

Claude was just about to tell the director that perhaps they should shoot this scene later when Luca swayed, and suddenly slipped off the wall. Hannah was there to catch him though. "Luca?" she said.

_Yeah, he's obviously caught something_, Claude thought heading over.

"Luca!"

The way Hannah said his name the second time, (with alarm and slight panic) made Claude break out into a run. He was there quickly. Hannah had laid Luca on the ground, but he was completely unconscious.

Claude felt his forehead, he didn't have a fever.

"Call an ambulance!"

And that was the line Alois heard when he walked in. Looking up to see what had happened he saw Claude and Hannah as well as some stage people were all gathered around… Luca…

He had never ran so fast in his life, and when he reached them he fell to his knees beside his brother. "What happened to him?"

"He just fell unconscious…" Hannah was saying.

Anderick was already on the scene, Claude had moved aside for him. He seemed to be checking some kind of machine that revealed a number that Alois didn't understand.

Anderick turned to him suddenly, "How long has your brother been diabetic?"

"Uh… he's not…" Alois said looking terrified.

"Well, he is now," Anderick said picking him up he brought Luca to a table laying him on it.

Anderick stayed with him doing various things that Alois didn't understand and then the ambulance arrived to take him to the hospital. It was all happening so fast that Alois barely had time to think form one moment to another. Luca regained consciousness in the back of the ambulance, but when they arrived they still took him away to a back room, and Alois was asked to wait in the waiting area.

He was standing there still and shocked when everyone else arrived. Ciel, Hannah, Sebastian, Claude, and the Undertaker had all traveled in a separate vehicle to get there.

"How is he?" Ciel asked.

"He woke up," Alois explained. "He said hi to me… That's a good sign right?"

Though he had seemingly addressed that question to everyone, he was specifically looking up at Claude who smiled at him. "It's a great sign."

They did not wait long at all for a nurse to come back and speak to Alois. Luca's blood sugar had apparently dropped drastically, and he was indeed diabetic. She asked where their Father was, and Alois explained that he wasn't currently in this country. Their Nanny who had rode with Alois in the ambulance had explained what occurred to his Father. So the woman proceeded to explain the complicated process of how insulin shots worked and what Luca would have to do to take them.

By the end of her long explanation Alois looked completely confused…

"I'll… get you a pamphlet," she said smiling before walking away.

"He's going to have to take shots the rest of his life…" Alois said frowning. Luca hated shots, Alois had to practically hold him down every time he got one.

"It's not that bad," Ciel assured him.

"Yeah, lots of people do that," Hannah explained. "They have normal lives even with this. So don't worry…"

"But… he hates shots," Alois said frowning. "He's really really scared of shots!"

He said this with a rather desperate tone, as though his saying Luca was afraid of them would suddenly make fate go, "Gee, okay. He doesn't have to have diabetes."

Claude took a step forward and hugged him. Alois took a moment to hug him back…

* * *

After Luca was feeling better the doctors wanted to take the time to explain what he would have to do now to Luca, and when Luca finally understood that he would have to take a shot every single day for his whole life he began to cry. Ciel and the others could hear him from the waiting room.

Hannah sighed putting her face in her hands and feeling awful.

"Everyone…"

They looked up to find the Undertaker standing up to address them all. "Since we're all here, can I ask a favor of you all…"

They looked up at him questionably.

"There is a little girl here, who really likes this show. Would guys mind coming to see her with me?" he asked. They were all still dressed in costume anyway (getting stares I might add).

"What little girl?" Hannah asked.

"Her name is Yuriren. I met her when we had the Day with a Kuro cast member. Well, she really likes our show and I think it would make her happy. Do you guys mind," he asked.

Ciel was the first one to stand up. "Where is she?" he asked.

"4117," the Undertaker answered. Shocked that he still remembered it. Ciel didn't even wait, he turned right on his heel and immediately walked to the elevators. After a quick glance at each other they all followed him. Sebastian had peeked in Luca's room to let Alois and Claude know where they would be.

Then then they all headed up to the room. Atachi was the name outside the door.

"Is that right?" Ciel asked, and the Undertaker nodded. He knocked, and a woman's voice told them to come in. The Undertaker opened the door and there was a loud excited squeal.

"Mommy! The Undertaker's back!" cheered the small voice.

"And I brought friends," he said in his classic undertaker voice and he stood aside to let everyone else in.

"Hannah! Ciel! And…" she froze when Sebastian walked in dressed in his full on butler gear. Her face suddenly went red and she pulled her blanket up over her head.

"Oh," her mother said smiling. "Oh my did your boyfriend just arrive?"

They heard a soft mumbling squeal of embarrassment from under the covers and her mother turned to Sebastian. "I'm so sorry, she… has a bit of a crush on you I'm afraid…"

Sebastian smiled walking over to her bedside. "My young Lady, please uncover. I want to see your eyes."

She peeked over the blankets blinking at him.

"There," he said smiling. "Look how beautiful you are."

"Hi," she said softly, and then blushing again she grabbed her Mother's arms and buried her face behind hit so she wouldn't look at him.

Sebastian looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself, and Ciel mentally kicked himself for being jealous of a sick hospital girl.

_You're supposed to be getting over him_! He reminded himself mentally.

After they got her over her initial shyness she got really talkative with everyone, and a few minutes into that Alois and Claude joined them.

She gasped at their entrance too falling back on her pillow and looking as happy as though someone had just brought her a basket full of puppies!

When they left her Mother thanked them profusely, and closed the door so she could get some rest.

"So, what's wrong with her?" Alois asked looking up at the Undertaker who looked the saddest of all of them.

"She needs a kidney," he explained.

"So, why don't they give her one?"

"It's not that simple, there aren't enough donors…"

"Why not!" Alois snapped with a tone as though he thought this were the Undertaker's fault.

"Well, there just isn't."

"That's bull shit!" he spat. "Okay, we're all signing up right now to see if we can donate to her. C'mon!"

Part of Alois' anger was coming from Alois imaging what he would do if it were Luca who needed kidney transplant. So when they got to the front desk Alois signed up to see if he would be a match for her. "Now you Undertaker," he said holding the paper out to him, which he sighed.

One by one everyone signed, and Alois ran over to Ciel who had gone to sit down with a magazine.

"You too!" he said holding out the piece of paper.

"No thanks," Ciel answered.

"No thanks… You don't say no thanks to donating… Now sign!"

"Alois, I don't want to. Drop it."

"Don't be an asshole!" Alois snapped. "It's to save a little girl!"

"No!" he snapped walking a ways away he sat down again not looking at him. Alois was about to march over there once again when Claude put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"If he doesn't want to donate, that's his choice. Respect it…"

Alois frowned, "Whatever!"

He handed the form back to the Lady at the desk. About ten minutes after that they were allowed to go home with Luca who was still rather upset about what he would have to do.

They decided to re-shoot the next day but Luca, was refusing to go because he didn't want to take his shot. Claude and Sebastian who were picking them all up today were allowed to come upstairs to see if they could help calm Luca down.

"Hey," Sebastian said. "It's okay. We'll count really fast. 1, 2, 3 and it'll be over."

"NOOOO!" Luca screamed clinging to Alois' sleeve.

Ciel sighed, taking the book he was reading into his room closing the door behind him.

"Luca," Alois said. "We're not going to film your scene until you take your medicine, you have to do this every day."

"NO!" Luca snapped.

Alois turned to Claude for help. But Claude didn't have a clue about what to do. He supposed they could always hold him down and give it to him that way, but in the end that would only result in making him more scared of this whole process…

Ciel's door opened and he was carrying a pouch with him. He took a seat and opened the zipper on the pouch so fast that it made a loud zip sound causing everyone to look at him. When he opened the pouch there were a number of utensils there (similar to what Luca had been given).

Luca looking confused walked over peeking over the couch at what Ciel was doing. He opened the top on a vial wiping an alchol swap on the top of it. He then grabbed a needed moving it to where he needed he put it into the bottle and held it upside down filling the needle. Without looking once at Luca he lifted his shirt grabbed his skin and poked the needle into his stomach. He counted to ten, removed the needle placed it in thick plastic pouch where used needles went. Then he zipped the bag closed and placed his feet up on the table. He grabbed the TV remote and turned it on as thought he hadn't done anything at all…

Luca stared at him. "Ciel… are you diabetic?"

"Yup," he answered, disinterestedly as though this weren't even news.

"Wha!" he ran around the couch. "Hey, Ciel will you show me how you did that?"

"Sure," Ciel said shrugging he turned off the TV. Luca ran over to Alois grabbing the pouch that had his own needles and insulin in it and ran over excitedly.

"Wha…" Alois gasped. "That's bull shit, why does he suddenly not care anymore! He was making it so difficult for us!"

Step by step Ciel showed him what he was supposed to do, and he was done Luca ran over to Alois showing him the tiny dot on his stomach from where the needle went in. "Look!" he said happily.

"Uh… yeah, that's great. But… why are you not scared now?"

"Because Ciel is brave!" Luca said grinning. "If Ciel can do it! I can do it too!"

Ciel put all of Luca's equipment away and put the insulin in the fridge. Luca was happy and ready to go now and had already rushed to the door. "Hey Ciel," Alois said smiling. "Thanks."

Ciel nodded before offhandedly mentioning they were going to be late if they didn't leave now.

* * *

A few days later back at their apartment their Nanny asked if they could be in charge of themselves for a short time while she went shopping. They told her yes and she left leaving a smile on Alois face when she was gone. He took out his phone, and when he received a response he grinned. Ciel was trying to study his math. He was still doing poorly on his tests, and he couldn't have that.

"Hey! Let's invite Claude and Sebastian over!" Alois said suddenly.

"No," Ciel snapped. He was trying to get over Sebastian, not make more opportunities to see him. Besides that their parents didn't want them over, and their "so-called" nanny was out. Which just seemed like a recipe for trouble.

"Look, I think the decision we came to the other day was a wrong one. You and Sebastian should be together, so in order to get you closer together we must of course put you two in the same room."

"No Alois," Ciel said shaking his head as he sat down on the sofa. "I'm not going to think about him anymore… That's that…"

"Ciel, you will like him or… or… Or I am going to get rid of all your tea. I know how much you British shits love your tea."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at him, "It's not happening…"

"Why not? Look I have it on good authority that Sebastian does actually like you the way you were hoping… Okay. So we'll just call them and…"

"No," he snapped turning on the tv in an effort to drown him out, but he turned back to his book frowning at the particularly difficult problem he was on…

"Yes," Alois said grabbing the clicker and turning it off.

"No!" Ciel grabbed it back and turned it on.

"That's it! I am going to grab all of your tea!" he snapped jumping to his feet he hurried towards the kitchen.

"Alois don't be a chlild!" Ciel snapped following him.

"This is your punishment, so I am getting rid of it." He climbed up onto the counter grabbing the box Ciel kept his tea in. He jumped down heading over to the sink. "Last chance Ciel, either you cooperate or this tea is going into the harbor. Or… the metaphorical harbor… which is the sink."

"Alois, this is ridiculous. Stop!" He hadn't thought Alois would actually do it and yet there he was pouring away. He rushed over. "Give that back, you're being wasteful!"

The two struggled over the box yelling at each other, even throwing in a few more horrible comments about each other's countries. Luka had grabbed two couch cushions and squished them against the sides of his head to drown out the noise. Some of the tea had gone into the sink, the rest (in their shuffling) had gotten spilled on the ground.

"What's going on?" asked Sebastian who had suddenly walked in spotting them fighting. Ciel glared at Alois who was grinning sheepishly.

"Okay, so… I kinda already invited them…" he said smiling.

Ciel sighed walking out of the living room he grabbed his coat and put on his shoes.

"Ciel, where are you going?" Sebastian asked following him to the door.

"Out," he snapped rather coldly.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Sebastian said with an underlining joy in his tone.

"Stay."

"But…"

"You!" Ciel said pointing rather rudely right at his face. "STAY!"

With that Ciel walked out closing the door behind him, and Sebastian let out a groan of disappointment that sounded very similar to a small whimper from a dog.

"Hi Sebastian!" Luca said smiling up at him.

"Hey kid," he answered half-heartedly taking a seat on the sofa next to him.

"Damn," Alois cursed under his breath from the kitchen. "I didn't think Ciel was just going to leave like that… Okay, new plan…"

"Alois," Luca called from the sofa. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure," Alois answered before turning back to Claude. "Okay, so we could stage a robbery. You pretend to be a mugger and Sebastian will save him!"

"Alois, just let what's going to happen, happen. If they're meant to be together. They will be," Claude said. "Sebastian seems like he's really going to try now, so let's just let him try and see how it goes. There is no point in worrying about it or making ridiculous plans."

"My plans aren't ridiculous…" Alois said frowning.

"Oh Ciel baby, you look so cute!"

Alois blinked at the sound of the woman's voice and turned to find Ciel's mother on TV. "Luca, what are you watching?" he asked walking over to him.

"It's a video. It was in a box labeled videos."

"Oh, look at that," Alois said. "Home videos of Ciel! Aw, look at how little he was!"

Alois jumped over the back of the sofa and clapped his hands so Luca would run to him and sit beside him. Clause sat on the other side, and Sebastian leaned forward looking at the video. Ciel was quite little in this video, and his Mother was buttoning his jacket.

And it seemed his mother had had his old videos subtitled in Japanese, and that was confirmed when Alois checked the box and saw his mother had written: "_Show your friends your cute baby face!_" on it.

"Ciel has his first audition today," she said to the camera smiling brightly.

"Say hi Ciel," said his Father's voice, who they could not see because he was clearly behind the camera.

Ciel's face (which had been rather passive until then), gave a rather adult-like wave and a brief smile before inspecting his Mother's buttoning up skills.

"Ciel," his mother said in a rather serious and business-like tone. "Now that you're going to be famous, what's the first thing you're going to do?"

She was pretending to be paparazzi.

"I don't know…" Ciel said softly.

"Who is that boy?" Luca asked.

"That's Ciel," Alois said. "But when he was your age. Maybe slightly younger…"

"We probably shouldn't be watching this, knowing Ciel he'd probably be embarrassed," Sebastian pointed out. He knew he would be if his parents had sent CD recording of his old childhood tapes, and with subtitles none-the-less. His mother either had a lot of free time or she was dead set on embarrassing her only son among his friends.

Though, Sebastian was kind of curious to see a littler version of Ciel. A different form than the Ciel he knew now, and since the other day when he had realized his feelings, he found he wanted to know everything about Ciel, especially since there was so much he didn't know. Like… he didn't know Ciel was diabetic…

"What would you like to say to your future fans," she asked continuing her interview tone.

"Hi," Ciel said frowning slightly.

"Oh baby," his mother sighed getting to her feet and taking his hand. "Don't sound so upset. I thought you were having fun. Don't you want to be on TV?"

"I wanna be an actor," Ciel said looking up at her as they were heading to the door. Ciel's father still rolling the camera, though it was shaking slightly because his father was putting on his coat at the same time he was trying to film.

"Then you can't be such a sour-puss. People don't like actors who are sad. Especially not when they're children…" she explained.

His Father had obviously found that the conversation was getting boring. Because the film cut there, and when it came back on it was filming Ciel at some Christmas.

There was a rather angry looking man in a business suit looking like he would rather be anywhere but here. "Daddy could you smile!" Ciel's mother barked at the man as she walked by with a present in hand. She carried it over to Ciel and handed it to him.

"Here sweetie, this is from Grandpa Phantomhive," she said smiling.

Ciel opened it looking inside, he pulled out a piece of paper.

"It's a certificate of deposit," his Grandfather said answering Ciel's confused look. "When your 18 it'll be worth 80,000."

"80,000!?" Alois, and Sebastian gasped together, they looked at each other and then back at the screen.

"Oh…" Ciel's mother said nervously. "Well that's cool… Isn't it cool Ciel?"

"Can I donate it?" Ciel asked his Mother. His large blue eyes staring questionably at her.

"Uh… I guess so… If you want to sweetie…"

"What donate it!? Are you kidding me?" his Grandfather snapped. "I'm not letting him donate that!"

"Well, then next time don't give your six year old Grandson a Certificate of Deposit!" she barked at him clearly upset. Though admittedly, a CD was a terrible gift for a child.

"I can't donate it?" Ciel asked after hearing what his grandfather has said.

"Isn't he cute?" Sebastian said smiling. "Surprisingly charitable too."

"Of course you can't!" his grandfather snapped.

Looking a little sad Ciel got to his feet and walked over him. "You can have this back. I don't need it."

His Grandfather looked rather upset but he yanked the paper from him tucking it into his jacket. "If that's how you feel…"

Ciel turned back to his mother who looked furious. Sebastian got the feeling that Ciel's mother didn't get along with her Dad at all. "What do you think has her so upset?"

"I don't know, the fact that he gave a six year old a crap gift on Christmas when he's obviously rich. Or the fact that he took that crap gift back?" Alois said shrugging.

* * *

They were having a good bit of fun watching the old videos of Ciel, which featured various points in his life. Currently it was recording them on a train. As with most of the videos on this tape. Ciel did not look happy.

"So," his mother said cheerfully into the camera Ciel's Father was holding. "We're on our way home from the interview for a show called… Kuro… something…"

"Kuroshitsuji," Ciel corrected her.

"Right, thank you sweetie!" she said patting his arm. "How do you think it went? Do you think you got it?"

Ciel shrugged refusing to look at the camera.

"Okay, honey you have to at least pretend to be excited about this," his mother said. "Think about it, if you get this, you'll be the star your own show!"

"Yeah…" he answered.

Obviously frustrated at her son's lack of response she motioned to her husband to try to get him to talk, so they switched positions in the train compartment and Ciel's father sat next to him.

"I know, Ciel. How about you tell us why you decided to become an actor in the first place?" his Father asked making a desperate attempt to make this video into something.

"So I could be in a movie."

Looking a bit pleased that his son had given more than a one worded answer, he pressed on. "Why do you wanna be in a movie?"

"So that Mommy and Daddy will have something permanent to remember me by after I pass away."

His father's face fell at those words and the camera his mother was holding sank slightly.

"Turn the camera off," his Father said sternly, and frame moved from Ciel's face to his mother's lap, before it cut off, and the video ended. They sat on the couch in silence. None of them knew what to say. Even Luca understood that this was a rather depressing moment…

"Uh…" Alois said softly feeling rather awkward. "Morbid little brat wasn't he?" he chuckled solemnly.

A loud Kink! met their ears, and they turned to find Alois holding his head tears in his eyes, and the next second Sebastian realized what had happened. Ciel had come in and thrown something at Alois' head.

"Who said you could go through my things!" Ciel snapped looking furious.

"I'm sorry," Luca said turning around peeking over the back of the sofa. I wanted to watch a movie and I just found it…"

Ciel frowned, knowing he couldn't really yell at a small child without coming across as a bad guy. Groaning in frustration he walked to his room and slammed the door closed. The room fell silent after that, and Sebastian got up walking to Ciel's door.

He stood there, debating if he should knock…

* * *

**So this was a terribly long wait. My apologies guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I have a Ouran Host Club version of Starstruck available for those who like this and like Ouran Host Club. It's basically a filming of the Ouran Host Club series. Check it out if you might like.**

**As always, thanks for all the reviews and support!**


End file.
